


Butterfly Sisters

by Fireember345



Series: Butterfly Sisters Shorts [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 59,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireember345/pseuds/Fireember345
Summary: A story about two half-sisters, Festivia the Fun, the Butterfly of Light and Meteora the Rising Star, The Butterfly of Dark. How will these two harmonize and create a twilight bright enough to defeat the forces of evil? find out in The Butterfly Sisters. Do not own Star Vs the Forces of Evil.
Relationships: Eclipsa Butterfly/Globgor, Festivia Butterfly/Prince Musty Mountains, Meteora Butterfly/ Oc
Series: Butterfly Sisters Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662877
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Do not own SVTFOE

Prologue: Debt to Darkness

If Solaria knew what was to come, she would have never insisted on a military patrol out for monsters.  
She left her daughter to take care of Mewni while she was away to battle the forces the evil. Though she no longer posses her wand, she was a warrior and proud of it. Solaria understands Eclispa's fears and concerns, but years of peace and lack of combat has made the Queen of Mewni… Uneasy. She was Solaria the Monster Carver and she will protect her kingdom to her last breath. The Warrior Queen then looked upon the picture that her daughter once drew at a young age, sighed and kissed it.  
"Good night, my darling. I'll be back by dawn." Solaria promised as she blew out the candle and slept in her tent.  
As she and her men slept in their tents while lookout kept watch of any enemy troops, monstrous eyes appeared from the dark leaves of the forests. The lizardmen known as the Septarian forces, being led by their fearsome leader Seth of Septarsis awaited the right moment to strike.  
"L-Lord Seth." A tiny squeaky voice from behind the Ancient Septarian whispered.  
The lizardman shifted his eyes to a purple Septarian with armor who looked very nervous.  
"Are-are you sure that we should be doing this? King Globgor has forbade-…"  
"Globgor is a fool!" Seth snapped causing the monster warrior to fall into the marsh and quiver.  
"If it weren't for his strength and power, I would've been King and the Mewmens would have been eradicated. This is our chance to avenge our brothers, sisters, mothers, fathers, and our very children for the mass slaughter that this wretched witch and her family for the subjugation upon the land we had own long before them." Seth announced as his army agreed with him, "We must do this now. This will prove to all Mewni Kind who's the true rulers of the land."  
The army cheered quietly as they prepared their attack, unbeknownst to them that a certain monster was watching as it was flying away to report this to the King.  
Without warning, the scouts were attacked and before the monsters could finish them off, they sound an alarm to warn the warriors and their queen! A fearsome battle commenced as bodies fell, both Mewman and Monsters!  
It led to an intense confrontation between Solaria the Monster Carver and Seth of Septarsis! Though despite her valiant nature and strength, she was no match for the ancient Septarian's power, not without her wand! She was unconscious and wounded as Seth was ready to end her forever.  
"Once the Great Solaria is no more than dust, ready to receive the same pain as did our kind, her daughter and brother will follow suit and the Butterfly line will be no more," Seth smirked as he raised his sword to strike down the queen.  
But the blow never came.  
For Globgor pushed Seth away from Solaria, shielding the injured queen! The Monster King spotted a Mewman soldier on a War Unicorn and flung the unconscious queen into his arms!  
"Take your Queen and the rest of your army away!" Globgor boomed the stunned warrior.  
He did so, calling back the troops to Mewni with their injured queen, leaving two separate monster armies, an extremist Septarian, and an angered King.

* * *

A few days later at Mewni…  
Solaria awoke to find herself in the infirmary with her daughter Eclispa sleeping in a chair next to her.  
Her moans woke the princess up as the princess grinned and teared up with happiness that her mother woke up.  
"Oh mother, I am so happy that you're awake!" Eclipsa cried as she hugged her bandaged mother.  
"E-Eclipsa, where am I?" Solaria wondered as the Princess of Mewni called for others to come and see that the Queen was awake.  
The Magical High Commission, Jushtin Butterfly, Alphonse the Wise, Mina Loveberry and many nurses and doctors came running in, checking on Solaria and speaking over each other.  
"Enough! What happened on the battlefield?" Solaria ordered.  
"My queen, you and your platoon were attacked by an army of Monsters led by Seth of Septarsis!" Mina reported.  
"I know that. What happened after I was subdued? What were the casualties?" The Queen of Mewni demanded.  
"Half of your men were slain. But that was not the only peculiar thing that had happen when you were injured, sister." Jushtin answered, bringing curiosity to Solaria.  
"What do you mean?" She demanded.  
Alphonse then whistled to the lieutenant, who came in with her arm in a sling.  
"Tell Queen Solaria what you told us." Omnitraxus Prime ordered through his crystal ball.  
"While Seth and his army were barring down at us with a hunger for our blood, the Monster King, Globgor and another monster army came out of nowhere and stop them! He gave you to one of our scouts and told us to flee. He saved your life." She reported.  
"What a load of horse manure!" Mina shouted.  
"I'm not lying, we all saw it!" The lieutenant growled as they were both ready to fight.  
"Baa!" Lekmet ordered in his native tongue.  
"Chancellor Lekmet has ordered you both to stop. You're free to go, Lieutenant." Rhombulus ordered, then the warrior bowed to her superiors and left.  
"It's obviously a trap. A set up to have us lower our guard." Solaria scoffed as she felt pain in her arm, causing the nurse to carefully lie her back down.  
"Sister, I don't think you understand what this means." Her brother said in a serious tone that surprised her.  
He then revealed an old book of Mewni's Sacred laws, turned a couple of pages to reveal an old law that must abided by all rulers of Mewni.  
"According to the Law of Mewni, forged by the founders of Mewni themselves, "A debt set by queen and other, must be paid. No mater Mewman, Pony Head, Demon or Monster, the law cannot be swayed." Jushtin read as it angered the queen.  
"A debt? To a monster?! Never!" Solaria snarled.  
"Solaria, we don't have a choice. As Queen of Mewni, we must repay the debt. "No mater Mewman, Pony Head, Demon or Monster, the law cannot be swayed," Alphonse spoke.  
"The law must be upheld, Queen Solaria. No matter the unpleasantness." Reynaldo the Bald Pate reminded.  
"Please Mother, at least see what G- I mean, the Monster King wants. He did save you." Eclispa pleaded with her cute puppy eyes that she knew her mother couldn't resist.  
Solaria growled and sighed then turned to Alphonse.  
"I want you with a platoon of warriors to leave for the Monster Kingdom." She sighed as Alphonse gave a salute and made preparation.

* * *

Later at night, near the Forest of Certain Death…  
The team of Alphonse and knights arrived at the monster boarders as monster were ready for a fight.  
"Wait! We've come to speak with King Globgor, not to cause trouble." He assured them with his hands up.  
"You better, if you are lying, we will not hesitate to eat you." A female monster warned as the man of peace gulped.

* * *

At the monster temple…  
The Mewmen delegates arrived at the throne room of the Monster King, Globgor, who held a stern look on his face.  
"What does the loyal followers of Solaria wish to speak with those you considered inferior?" Globgor huffed as the Mewmen shuddered.  
"Please, K-King Globgor. We are-are h-here o-on Q-Queen Solaria's behalf t-to thank you for rescuing her and her remaining troops. She and all of Mewni is in your debt and we wish to repay it." Alphonse explained with fear in his voice.  
"Wow, your majesty. You humbled the fearsome Solaria herself and probably humiliated her." A monster of Globgor's court muttered as the others laughed.  
"There is no need of a debt, elderly Mewman. For the fault is squarely mine. If I had stifled Seth's talks of hate, the attack would have never transpired." The Monster King assured, "Well, Seth and his followers are no longer welcome here. I sought to that."  
"Neither the less, a debt has been placed. We, the people of Mewni grant one wish to Prince of Darkness. Name anything you desire, and it will be yours."  
Anything?  
The monster could have the Kingdom of Mewni.  
They could have every participant in the monster slaughter, burned.  
They could have all the children of Mewni taken and eaten.  
They could have Mewni wiped out and eaten.  
They could have the royal wand and destroy Solaria with it.  
But Alphonse never expected what the Monster King, the very Crusher of Skulls and Prince of Darkness desired, and he could tell that neither did Globgor's own court could have predicted.  
"I want… the hand of Princess Eclispa Butterfly." Globgor answered, stunning everyone.  
"You're going to cut off my daughter's hand?!" Alphonse gasped in terror.  
"No! no, I mean that I wish to marry her. My one request is that Eclipsa Butterfly will become my bride." Glorbgor explained as the Mewmens were shocked by the Monster King's demands.

* * *

The next morning in the Bureaucracy of Magic …  
"HE WANTS WHAT?!" Solaria boomed with her face glowing red with rage.  
The MHC, Mina, Jushtin and a very quiet and blushing Eclipsa stood with Solaria in the Bureaucracy of Magic as they heard the news of what Globgor wished to repay the debt owed.  
"King Globgor requests that Eclipsa be his wife." Alphonse reported in.  
"THAT VILE, GRUESOME, IRRIPUDIPAL-!" Solaria cursed.  
"My Queen be careful, or you'll break a blood vessel! I will personally travel to the Monster Kingdom and bring the Head of Globgor to you to keep dear Princess Eclipsa safe." Mina vowed.  
"That won't be necessary, Mina." Reynaldo assured as he stopped the Solarian warrior from murdering monsters, "Globgor isn't a fool. Despite being a monster, he is a brilliant strategist."  
"Baa." Lekmet agreed.  
"Exactly, Chancellor. Globgor wants the war to end, regain land for the Monsters and keep an even footing with Mewmens. Marrying Eclispa will end the war and bring benefits for both races." Reynaldo explained.  
"You must be joking Chancellor, Reynaldo. Globgor is dangerous." Omnitraxus Prime reminded.  
"Plus, his monsters are unpredictable. They could level Mewni from the inside out." Hekapoo added as Rhombulus was getting restless.  
"Let's just go, kick butt and Crystalize them!" The Crystal Warden boomed as he was getting ready to brawl.  
"Wait Rhombulus, I figure out a way to keep peace between our two kingdoms. Look." Jushtin pointed out as he revealed something in the old Books of the Butterfly, "If we have Globgor sign a Blood Oath to never harm Eclipsa or her people as well as his monsters, we could keep everyone in Mewni safe."  
The MHC came over to the book that the Boy Queen was reading and smiled. This could really work, the answers and prayers to their problems.  
"I don't care! That monster will never be anywhere near my daughter. Besides, I have already arranged Eclispa to marry Shastacan of the Spiderbites. If I back down on that deal, the Spiderbites will see it as disrespect." Solaria scoffed as Mina was getting ready to fight.  
"Let's just croak this toad! Monsters need to be put down." Mina growled.  
"Be quiet Mina." Jushtin ordered then turned to his sister, "There is another way to keep all kingdoms happy and satisfied. The Polygamy act of Soupina the Strange can allow a Princess to marry two kings in times of keeping peace. Meaning that we will fulfill our debt to Globgor and keep the Spiderbite appeased."  
"Eclipsa, will you be willing to do this?" Alphonse asked his daughter as everyone turned to her.  
They should hear her opinion since she was the most involved in this.  
Eclipsa smiled and stood in front of them all.  
"If it brings harmony and peace, stopping the violence once and for all, I'll do my part in a heartbeat." The princess of Mewni answered as the Commission smiled.  
"Eclipsa, you can't be serious. You're marrying a monster that tried to eat you!" Solaria fussed.  
"I know, Mother. But Globgor wants peace and is willing to change to get. It is my duty as a princess to do anything for Mewni." Eclispa smiled gently, speaking half-truths.  
Yes, she was willing to bring peace to Mewni, but this is her only chance to finally marry the man of her dreams. Globgor and she can finally be together, even though she will have to marry another person, especially someone as repulsive as Shastacan. This was a dream come true.  
"Baa." Lekmet humbly spoke.  
"Lemet is right. You are doing a very brave thing, Eclipsa. Mewni will never forget this heroic deed of Sacrifice." Omnitraxus bowed as did the rest of the Magic Commission.  
"I still say no!" Solaria growled.  
"Then let's put it to a vote. All in favor of my plan say aye." The Boy Queen announced.  
"Aye!" All but Mina and Solaria voted, causing more anger and frustration.  
"It's official, send word to Globgor that we accept the terms of the debt," Reynaldo grunted as he sent a messenger bird to Monster Temple.

* * *

Two days later at the secret meeting place…  
Eclispa waited for Globgor to arrive as she was suddenly picked up by the size shifter and the two began to spin around and laugh.  
"Oh Globby! Our day has finally come." The Princess giggled as she hugged Globgor.  
"I've wanted this ever since that night I fell in love with you." Globgor cheered.  
"I hope you don't mind sharing me with another, though." Eclipsa smiled as she sat on his arm.  
"Of course not, as long as he treats you right, I don't mind sharing." Globgor grinned as he was excited for his wedding day.  
"Now, I need to get ready. The next time you see me, Beloved, I'll be in a wedding dress, waiting for you at the altar." The Princess bid as they both waved farewells.  
For the next time they meet, they would be man and wife.


	2. Chapter 2

Extra Chapter: Spiderbite Predicament

A chariot rolled its way into Butterfly Castle as the invisible goat pulled it with care.

The chauffeur pulled the door open as the royal Spiderbite family came out. Among them was the short and stuffy Prince of the Spiderbite Kingdom, Prince Shastacan. Today was the day that he would wed the beautiful and elegant Eclipsa Butterfly, as he should. At first, he thought of her as an obligation. But as time passed, he truly loved her and was enthralled by her mysterious charms. He couldn't take the hint that Eclipsa was repulsed by him. In his mind, he was perfect for her or she was perfect for him.

After all, could even compete with his handsomeness and charms?

He began chewing algae as he excited for his wedding. But they the door opened; his whole world came to a crashing stop.

There were monsters, monsters were hanging decorations with the other servants.

His parents found Queen Solaria, who was rather in a bitter mood and demanded what was going on at the wedding.

"Forgive me, Lord Styneworthe and Lady Sinew. But I am afraid that my daughter will be forced to marry with another as well as your son, to repay a debt."

"A debt, to whom?" Lord Styneworthe demanded.

"King Globgor." She growled with rage as the Spiderbites were shock to hear, causing Lord Styneworthe fainted.

A few hours…

Solaria and the MHC explained the situation, though they were somewhat displeased by these events, they accepted what was going on.

Shastacan did not.

He was enraged that some monster swooped in and tried to steal his future wife. Now he had to share the love of his with him. He searched around for the monster king and spotted with great horror the size changer marrying his bride.

He was no match for the monster and with the law of Butterfly by his side, he couldn't have him arrested. He believed his life was over until her overheard Mina.

"The second that giant toad hurts Eclipsa or violates his contract, he's ours to kill, my queen."

Yes, this was the solution to his problem. If Globgor violates his terms, then he would be slain on sight and his beloved Eclipsa would be his. All he had to do is wait.

Give it a week after the wedding for this nightmare to be over.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter One: Two Pretty Princesses

Today made history for the great Realm of Mewni.  
As the kingdom watched with a mixture of awe and fear, the second princess of Eclipsa is born. But unlike her year older Festivia, whose father was King Shastacan, Meteora Butterfly was the daughter of the Monster King Globgor.  
Placed in her crib, the two parents admired and adored their baby girl.  
They would have conceived her first, but the Magical High Commission wanted to be sure that the Wand would not be inherited by a monster, so as part of the wedding contract, a couple of years ago, Eclipsa must conceive a daughter with the Spiderbite King.  
Though Shastacan repulsed her to no end, she still loves her daughter, Festivia. Now sweet Festivia had a little sister of her own to play with.  
"Isn't she wonderful, Beloved?" The current Queen of Mewni sang as her newborn daughter played with her finger.  
"A true beauty to be held, my Love. She will do fantastic things as she grows." Globgor smiled as he detected the bitter and jealous King Shastacan near the doorway before he walked away.  
"He'll be fine, Globby. He just needs to adjust to things still." The Queen of Darkness assured as she noticed her eldest daughter standing up in her crib.  
"Oh, my fussy Festy, I'm so happy to see you awake. I want you to meet someone." The mother cooed to her child.  
"It's been years since we've been wedded when is that Spider's lunch gets over it?" Globgor wondered as Eclispa brought her eldest to her youngest.  
"It might be a while, Love. Be patient." The Dark Queen answered as Festivia was close enough to her baby sister Meteora.  
Festivia cooed as she patted the baby, annoying Meteora a bit as she swatted her away.  
The human baby huffed and decided to bite her sister's tail. Meteora yelped as she pounced onto festivia and bite her on the ear!  
"Festivia! Meteora! Stop this at once!" Eclipsa pleaded as Globgor separated her daughter from the Heir to the wand.  
"Goodness! Who knew such a tiny thing could be such a warrior?" Globgor muttered as little Meteora began to hiss at her sister.  
Festivia stuck her tongue out at her baby sister.  
"Festy, that was very naughty. As the older sister, you need to set a good example for your sister and Meteora, you shouldn't bat your sister, just because she annoys you. You two need to learn to get along if you are both are going to become princesses." Eclipsa scolded, "We are a family and we need to act like one. Okay?"  
The babies huffed again and refused to get close.  
"They'll just need some time to adjust." Eclipsa sighed as she put her little ones back into their cribs and was leaving with the King of Monster.  
That's when she saw her mother, the former Queen of Mewni, Solaria. King Globgor knew that they wanted to be alone to talk and did so.  
"Eclipsa, I am so sorry." Solaria frowned.  
"For what, Mother?" The Queen wondered.  
"Because of my recklessness and arrogance, you're paying for my mistake and so is your poor daughter. Life will be cruel to her." The Warrior Queen apologized as it irritated Eclipsa, but she didn't show it due to her mother's hate for monsters.  
"Despite Meteora's heritage, I will still love her as much as Festivia." She spoke as she didn't like what her mother was saying about her true love and their daughter.  
"I promise to you, my sweet girl. I and Mina will personally watch over Meteora and do anything we can for her. We will do our best to stifle any threat to her." The former queen vowed as she looked at her youngest granddaughter with concern and guilt in her eyes.  
"Thank you, Mother."  
Eclipsa then left to her bedroom that she shared with Globgor as she felt like venting and rant over her mother's comments.  
Meanwhile, Solaria was alone with her granddaughter as they slept in their bed, especially the Monster Princess Meteora. The Monster Carver believed that this was some sort of sick Monstrous Karma for the monsters she slew.  
Now her family was paying for it.  
She touched the club cheeks of the albino child as she snored a bit.  
"Oh Meteora, I am so sorry that you were born with such foul blood. I know that life will be cruel to you, for you and to my daughter. I will do everything I can for you. That I solemnly vow and once Globgor breaks his word, he will suffer for what he's done." Solaria spoke quietly as Mina arrived with a salute for the woman who made her what she was today.  
"Good morning, My Queen," Mina whispered as she did not want to wake the Grandchildren.  
"Mina, come over here and see," Solaria ordered as her loyal warrior did so.  
The first Solarian warrior obeyed and observed the latest Butterfly as she was shocked and disgusted at the sight.  
"This is what Globgor has done to my family, to me, to my daughter and to my poor Granddaughter. Poor Meteora has the blood of my worse enemy, thanks to me." Solaria spoke with heartbreak in her voice.  
"Oh, my Queen, I vow to make that clod pay for this," Mina vowed.  
"Forget Globgor, Mina. I have something else in mind for you. Mina, I want you to help me train Meteora into a warrior and when I'm gone, I want you to be there for her as you have been for me." Solaria ordered.  
"I swear, My Queen that Princess Meteora will be the finest warrior in all of Mewni." The Solarian vowed as her hate for the monsters grew as well as her protectiveness over the newborn.  
And the two began their plans for training Meteora Butterfly.

* * *

Three years later…

Festivia has just turned four while everyone in Mewni celebrated her birthday.  
"Mama, he'p!" Meteora squeaked as she was tangled up by the ribbons.  
Eclipsa chuckled as she helped her daughter tie the bow onto her pretty tail.  
"There, all the better. You look beautiful." The Queen of Mewni smiled as she picked up her younger daughter, "We need everything to be perfect for your older sister's birthday party."  
"Bi'thda?" Meteora wondered as she tilted her head while her mother was walking to the game's room.  
"Yes, remember? We had cake on yours and you had so many wonderful gifts!" Eclipsa reminded her monster daughter.  
"Bi'thda! Me want gifs!" Meteora cheered.  
"No Meteora, this is Festivia's birthday, meaning the gifts are hers," Globgor explained as Meteora's tail drooped a bit.  
"But that doesn't mean you can't have fun with her, come on." She smiled, perking up the toddler as she laughed with joy.  
The three then made their way to the games room, where royal family members from many different kingdoms with their young children, the Magical High Commission, Butterfly family members, and many others came and brought presents for the eldest princess.  
The toddlers of the party with placed in a playpen with Festivia as Meteora was put in the pen as well.  
Though many parents were concerned with having the monster princess interact with their children, they were assured by Queen Solaria the Monster Carver Herself that though Meteora was plagued with monster blood, her heart beats the heart of a Mewman. While Eclipsa wouldn't use those types of words, she assured everyone that Meteora was just a sweet little girl. Meteora was just as much a peach as Festivia.  
Though there were still a few that detest her presence still, people like Shastacan, who was in the corner with a look a disgust. Eclipsa knows that her second husband is still bent out of shape of coming second fiddle to Globgor, despite his daughter being conceived first. He knew that she only did as an obligation to marry him and he had a warty disdain for the Monster King and the monster Princess ever since.  
Solaria smiled as she watched her two grandchildren, one particular princess, Meteora. She could tell that this little albino had the warrior spirit deep inside her and was eager to bring it out.  
While Eclipsa was giving a toast to her daughter Festivia for another year of being born, the eager little Princess managed to wiggle her way out of the playpen. The heiress then began to stumble walk around as she bumped into the present table, causing it to shake.  
"As we enjoy another year of Princess-Festivia!" The dark queen screamed as everyone saw that the presents were about to fall on the playful and laughing Princess!  
As if on instinct, Rhombulus tried to freeze the presents, but the crystalized presents only added more to the danger as they fell!  
BAM!  
Everyone watched in horror as the crystalized presents were on the ground where Festivia was!  
The entire partygoers rushed over as Eclipsa dug through the presents to find her daughter, but she wasn't there. They all turned their heads when they heard Festivia giggle and clapping her hands.  
"Again! Again!" She squealed happily as she was being held up high by a tail, the tail of Princess Meteora.  
The Dark Queen rushed to her children on cuddled with them.  
"Oh, my sweet Festivia, you're safe! Meteora, such a sweet Angel, you saved your sister!" Eclipsa cheered as everyone gathered around to praise little Meteora for her bravery and fast thinking, well not everyone.  
King Shastacan hated Meteora even more for making his daughter look like a fool.  
Solaria and Mina, however, observed Meteora and were impressed with her quick-thinking skill and strength.  
"It seems our little future warrior has the spark," Solaria commented.  
"Want me to start preparing for the campsite?" Mina wondered.  
"Please do so. I want to get her started as soon as she's old enough. I would never hear the end of it from Eclipsa if I took her training now." Solaria ordered as she walked over to the crowds to hand Fastivia a gift.

* * *

Two Years Later…

The Forest of Certain Doom looked completely menacing for any trespasser with intentions of entering.  
But that never stopped Princess Festivia from leaving the castle and begin her own personal mission, while her sister was following behind her, objecting to her crazy idea.  
"This is a crazy idea, Festy. Why do we have to leave the kingdom to get just some dumb fruit?" Meteora scoffed as she followed her sister down the narrow and dangerous path.  
"These 'dumb' fruits are the rare and valuable Black Apple of the Barb Tree. Its very juices are so savory that made into the best sparkling apple cider in all of Mewni." Festivia squeaked as she spotted the barb tree and rushed for it.  
Meteora tried to stop her as she spotted a couple of monsters trying to eat her sister and sprang into action!  
While Festivia remained blissfully unaware of the danger, Meteora was fighting off monsters as they fled from her with broken bones and bruised faces. After the elder sister finally got enough apples in her sack, she turned around to notice that there were monsters knocked out from her sister's violent protection of her.  
Meteora was breathing hard as her fists, feet, and tail were sore from fighting. She was covered in mud and her hair was messy while her cheeks glowed.  
"Me-."  
"Don't say it! Let's go home." Meteora grunted in anger as Festivia hung her head.  
But before they could, a Mewni warrior was there with his arms crossed as he shook his head at the two girls.

* * *

At Butterfly Castle…

"…And I brought them home, your majesty." The warrior explained as Eclipsa had a disappointed look on her face.  
"Now Festivia, I have told you time and time again that the forest is no place for a princess at such a young age. If you wanted the apples so much, then asked me." She scolded as she turned to Meteora, "Meteora if your sister was leaving the castle, next time tell someone then doing it yourself. Now as punishment the apples will be confiscated and both of you are grounded for three days."  
"But Mom-." Festivia protested.  
"No Buts, now both of you up stars. I'll call you both until dinner is ready." The dark queen ordered as both princesses were taken upstairs.  
"I knew it was Meteora who got Festivia involved." The Mewman King scoffed.  
"Oh really? Because it must be Meteora's idea to have her sister follow her into the woods for apples." Globgor growled while the Eclipsa tried to break them up.  
Meteora refused to speak to her sister as she made it to her room. Then she slammed the door and screamed into her pillow.  
"Rough day?" A voice wondered.  
Meteora then removed her head from her pillow to see her Grandmother Solaria.  
"Nanna Sol." She smiled as she hugged the warrior.  
"What seems to be the problem, my dear?" She wondered as she sat on the bed, urging Meteora to do so as well.  
"Festy got me in trouble and I was keeping her safe." The grumpy princess explained she rested her head on her hands, "What's worse is that mummy is disappointed at me."  
"Well, I'm a bit disappoint too."  
Meteora drooped more.  
"You fighting style was sloppy, very sloppy." Her grandmother continued.  
"Huh?" Meteora spoke as she tilted her head up.  
"You can't just punch your way out of a situation, you need skills, cunning, and training. But if we get you ready today, we will certainly see improvement."  
"Really?" Meteora perked as her tail wagged and her cheeks glowed.  
"Of course. Mina, ready the safety cushion!" Solaria shouted from the balcony as she held her granddaughter.  
Mina was there as she was waiting for her mentor and her mentor's granddaughter.  
"Wait, aren't I grounded?" Meteora questioned.  
"You still are, but this will be part of your punishment. Down we Go!" Solaria shouted as she leaped from the balcony to the safety cushions below.  
Mina helped Solaria up.  
"Are we ready Mina?" Solaria asked.  
"Ready as a Solarian at Mewdependence day!" Mina saluted.  
"Good, now let's go." Solaria smiled as three went off.


	4. Chapter 4

Extra Chapter: On the Run

Seth watched the fire as the memory of that horrid day played over and over in his head.

He was humiliated, dragged through the mud, and put on trial for trying to protect and avenge his people. That Mewman Smoocher, King Globgor banished him and his followers to the mountains, never to return to the kingdom.

Which meant that those monsters were no longer with Globgor and when Globgor signed the contract to be with his true love, the exiled monsters were immune to the terms and vowed vengeance on all who conspire with Mewmans.

The flames played back the memories in front of Seth, hatred festering in his heart like a poison. Because they are unaffected by the contract, the MHC made them wanted and allowed them to be killed on sight. But it was usually his monster that did the killing.

But today he was in a rage, for one of his scouts reported the birth of the abomination of Mewman and Monster called Meteora. What was worse was her parents were his sworn enemies, Queen Eclipsa Butterfly, and King Globgor.

The purity and bloodline of the Monster race have been tainted as did their resolve for freedom from Mewmans.

"I need to alert my people of this disaster," Seth muttered to himself as he stoked the fires with a bone.

The Septarian then flung a bone at a monster gong!

'RANG!'

It alerted the other monsters in their tents to gather around and listen to the wise words of Seth. Their leader stood tall as all listened to his great and wise words.

"My people, the day we have always dreaded has finally arrived. My scouts have just alerted me some very grim news. Just hours ago, another Butterfly Princess was born with the blood of Globgor running in her veins. The first Mewman Monster has just been born." Seth calmly announced to his people as they gasped in horror of the news.

"But fear not, for we will finally end the Butterfly Bloodline, their Devil Magic and finally bring monsters to their rightful place. Who is with me?"

They all cheered for their leader.

He then waved for silence.

"All I ask is for five volunteers to assist me in the master plan. For those of you who join me, you must know that you might not live to tell the tales of our victory or even see it. But as you die, we shall live on and Monsters will finally bring back the land stolen from us. Who wishes to join me?" Seth spoke as five stepped forward.

One was a Kappa.

One was a Frog-Man.

One was a Minotaur.

One was a fellow Septarian.

One was a Snake Woman.

"I thank you five for your sacrifice. Now come with me, there is work to be done…" Seth ordered as they entered his tent to devise the nefarious plan of hate.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Two: Meteora's Mysterious Magic

Solaria led the way as Mina the first Solarian Warrior and Meteora followed the former queen to a secret location, far, far away from the very Kingdom of Mewni and into the woods from the prying eyes of enemies or disapproving family members.

"Are we there yet?" Meteora wondered as she was extremely excited for the surprise her grandma and Mina had for her.

"Yes, my little soldier, we are here!" she cheered as she presented a survival military camp, causing Meteora's eyes to light up.

"Behold it's beauty!" Mina shouted as she leapt into the campsite.

It was a masterpiece of combat and training as Mina made sure everything was right for the Queen and the Monster Princess.

New climbing nets, dummies for combat, the stealth training terrain, monkey bars over mud, wall scaling, archery, it was like a giant playground.

Her own personal playground to herself where she could find her peace.

"You made me a playground?" Meteora grinned as her ribbon tail was wagging with glee and excitement.

"Even better, my little soldier, this is a training obstacle course, tailored to make you into the finest warrior in all Mewni." Solaria explained as there was great confidence in her voice for the strength at what she believed what was cursed by her monster blood.

"By the time you've mastered this course, you'll be as buff as me! Ready to take on any chumps that gets in your way!" Mina grinned as she showed muscles, causing Princess Meteora Butterfly to admire them.

"Really?" Meteora smiled as her eyes sparkled like diamonds, dreaming about being a captain of the guard and one of the best knights in all of Mewni.

"Yes, this is all for you, my dear. Meteora Butterfly, if you give us a moment of your time, then I, Solaria Butterfly and my faithful soldier, Mina Loveberry will make you into the Rising Star of Mewni. What do you say?" Solaria answered, then question as she gripped both of Princess Meteora's shoulders to gain more eagerness into the little girl.

"Let's do it!" Meteora squeaked as she, Mina and her grandma toasted with Snookers while Mina granted her Meteora's first ever sword.

This was the start of Meteora's story.

* * *

A year later…

"Alright, who's next?" The combat instructor shouted as another student was beaten and bruised by the star student, known as Meteora who stood proud and tall.

A year worth of training has built her body with extra muscles and brought a new perspective for the princess.

Her Grandmother taught her that a Queen's and Princess' duty is to Mewni and to no other, while Mina taught her that only the strongest warrior will live long enough to see the end of the war. She took those words to heart as she trained vigorously to become the greatest warrior princess the realms had ever seen.

"Alright, you're next!" The teacher pointed as he shoved a terrified boy to the dueling circle.

When the whistle was blown, everything became a blur as the boy was knocked to the ground and his sword sunk into the mud.

"Winner, Meteora Butterfly!" He announced as the Monster Princess bowed for her applause by the Honors Class.

"Cheater…" a new student whispered.

Monster…" another new student quietly comments but then stopped when Meteora and her crew gave them the stare down.

Meteora held her reputation as a future Captain of Mewni.

For Meteora held her lead in being best in combat.

Meteora dedicated herself to hard work and determination as it showed in her lessons. But as her training shaped her, her expectations grew higher.

"Festivia, do you mind joining us in combat training?" The combat instructor asked in a sarcastic tone as she saw the heiress messing around as did a few of the other children.

"Come on, teach, I was just having some fun." Festivia whined.

"Have fun on your own time, you need to train to be ready for anything." Meteora huffed as she rolled her eyes.

"Jeeze, Mety, you're such a stick in a mud." Festivia moaned.

"Well at least I'm not a lazy party animal." She countered as she put her hands on her hips.

"alright, enough you two. Festivia, step to the circle and face your sister." The instructor ordered as the heiress rolled her eyes.

"Fine." Festivia moaned as she got her sword and faced her sister.

Both looked determined as they waited for the match to begin.

But when the instructor blew his whistle and before Meteora could begin her attack, Festivia fell to the mud intentionally.

"Oof. Meteora wins." The Princess of parties blandly spoke as it angered Meteora.

"For corn's sake, Festy! Where's your determination?" Meteora scolded at her lazy elder sister.

"Festivia, pick yourself off the ground and take sparing seriously!" The instructor warned.

"Come on, Teach. It's not like we're ever going to see real fighting. Things are peaceful in Mewni." The party girl huffed as her friends agreed with her.

"But that doesn't mean that evil won't come back. So, we need to be ready for anything." Meteora pointed out as the Honor Rolls agreed with her.

"Well, not all of us got Super Grandma Training."

"I've offered you to come with us countless times and you didn't want to."

"I've had party plans."

"Can't you get your mind of parties for once?!"

"I just wanna have Fun!"

"Enough! Both of you!" The instructor shouted, separating them both then sighing, "We are out of time. But next week I expect everyone to be at the top of their game and Festivia, next time you take training more seriously."

As everyone scattered home, Festivia was stopped by the honor roll.

"Where do you think you're going slacker?" One of them mocked.

"Yeah, what kind of princess doesn't know how to fight?"

"Maybe Queen Eclipsa should rethink on who should be her heir."

AS they were closing in on her, the stopped when they heard someone clear their throat. They turned pale as they saw Meteora with an unhappy look come close.

"Is there a problem with my sister?" She questioned with a cold tone.

"N-none Princess Meteora…" They stuttered as they back away and came at attention.

"Good, dismissed. I expect you all eager and ready for next week." Meteora ordered as they Honor marched away.

"Are you okay?" She wondered as she pulled her sister up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Festivia answered.

"Good."

SMACK!

Meteora then wacked the back of Festivia's head with her tail.

"Then when are you going to stop goofing off and fly right?" Meteora scolded her elder sister.

"Come on, Mety. I was just having some fun. Can't a Princess have some fun?" The elder sister complained as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Not when the situation doesn't call for it. You need to take your princess role more seriously if you are to lead Mewni. They'll need you when Mom's gone." Meteora responded as she grabbed both of their swords and hand Festivia hers.

"That's why I got you, sis. You'll be my enforcer and tackle the harder stuff." She answered.

Meteora then sighed, "Let's just go home."

* * *

Later at Mewni Castle…

Meteora was taking out her frustration on a special self-restoring scratching post her mother bought just for her to sharping her claws and developing horns.

It was a good tool to use to channel out her frustration and she was especially frustrated today.

"I can't believe her!" She growled as she took a swipe with every sentence

SLASH!

"She keeps goofing off while I have to pick up her slack!"

SLASH!

"Festivia needs to grow up!"

SLASH!

"She's next to be queen!"

SLASH!

"Mewni will fall if she doesn't get her act together!"

That's when it happened.

SLASH!

Meteora's very claws were able to rip a portal into another dimension! Before she could even react, she was sucked into another reality! Then after Meteora was sucked in, the portal that appeared out of nowhere had closed just as Mina was about to barge into her room. That's when the alarms of Mewni began to sound!

* * *

In another Dimension…

Meteora screamed as the portal roughly flung her out of its tunnel-like gateway and caused to skid on the slick glass-like floor, then bumped her head on something smooth and hard.

She grumbled as the princess rubbed her aching head. Meteora then realized that she was no longer in her room at Butterfly Castle, but a world of crystals and figures trapped within them. It was both beautiful and terrifying.

"Where am I? How did I even get here?" Meteora wondered as her hand touched the crystal and saw her reflection.

The last thing she could remember was that she was sharpening her claws, a strange vortex appeared, and she ended up here. That's we heard whispers from the crystalized steps. She climbed them as she was hiding in the shadows in case the people were here were hostile.

As she crept through the steps to take a better look of the locals.

Therein some sort of hall was a goat man with Devil Wings and a monk's robe with a crystal headed man with snake arms. They were transporting another person in a crystal tomb to be set with the others.

"There, that'll teach you to try to blow up the universe." The crystal man huffed as he wiped his… snake hands.

"Baa." The goat man grunted.

"Yeah, corn on a cob sounds pretty good." The crystal man grinned with his one eye.

But before they could do anything, the lights flickered red and alarm went on as Meteora was completely petrified!

Was she caught?

"Huh? Looks like we got an incoming call."

"Baa."

Meteora then relaxed as she listened in.

"This is Rhombulus and High Chancellor Lekmet." The Crystal Man introduced from the mirror as an imp-like creature with red hair in barbs, horns carrying a flame and pure white skin appeared.

"This is Hekapoo, Butterfly Castle is missing Princess Meteora and she's not in the realm." Hekapoo reported.

"Really, great! Now no more monster." Rhombulus cheered as Meteora cheeks glowed.

"That's all I needed to hear." Meteora whispered as she slunk away to plan for action.

"Baa!" Lekmet scolded his fellow.

"Yeah Rhombulus, this is bad! We need to go out and find her! Get your butt moving now! Hekapoo, out!"

Rhombulus grumbled about how jerky she was as Lekmet stopped him.

"Baa!" He shouted as Lekmet pointed to a shadow that was on the move.

"Ah-oh, a prisoner escape! We'll deal with Monster girl later; we need to recrystallize!" He shouted as he and Lekmet began their chase.

But they fell right into the princess' trap as crystal were cut by the special thread she pulled and trapping them both into a cage of crystal!

"BAA!" The goat man gasped.

"Hey, what's going on?" Rhombulus questioned.

"That's what I want to know!" A tiny female voice shouted.

Meteora then fell from the sky and landed with style as she walked towards her two prisoners. They both gasped as the little girl looked very angry.

"Hey, you're-!"

But then was wacked by her tail.

"I'm talking here and you're going to answer every one of my questions. Now, who are you two, where am I, why did you kidnap me from my home and who are all these people?!" She demanded as she looked menacing.

"Alright, Meteora, that's enough."

She turned around to see her dear little friend, Sir Glossaryck of Terms or Glossaryck, or as she calls him, Glossy. He and her have been close since she was a baby and she would often sneak off to eat Snookers and Pudding together.

"Glossy!" She smiled as she hugged her little buddy, "What are you doing here and where are we?"

"Woah, slow down there, Mety. Give me a couple of minutes to explain…"

* * *

An hour later…

Glossaryck, Meteora, Rhombulus and Lekmet were sitting down as Meteora showed a bit embarrassment for her actions.

"So, they are not my kidnappers, they're with my mom in the Magical High Commission?"

"Yep."

"They didn't kidnap me or brought me here?"

"Yep."

"And all these people are evil criminals that need to be crystallized to keep peace?"

"Yep."

Meteora blushed some more as she hid her face.

"Oh, sweet corn, I'm sorry." She muttered as she was completely embarrassed.

"Baa." The goat angel demon grinned as he patted the princess on the back then gave a glare to Rhombulus to say something.

"Yeah… It wasn't your fault; you didn't know where you were," Rhombulus grunted awkwardly, "If I were in your shoes, I would act the same way."

"Yeah, kid and you personally took down two of the Magic High Commission all by yourself!" One of his snake hands commended.

"Yeah, very few could ever brag of defeating the High Chancellor and Rhombulus by themselves, you know." The other snake agreed.

"Both of you shut up." Rhombulus whispered to them.

"So, you're the warden who keep the nefarious forces of evil from destroying Mewni?" Meteora wondered.

"Well… not just Mewni but the entire universe… you know, no big deal." Rhombulus muttered as his cheeks blushed.

"It is a big deal; you are one of the greatest heroes in the Multiverse." Meteora gushed as Lekmit and Glossaryck looked at each other.

"How about we leave these two to bond while we tell Eclispa that all is well?" The tiny floating man suggested.

"Baa." Agreed the Chancellor as they both leave for a portal, letting Meteora and Rhombulus chat.

* * *

A while later…

"So, you can create crystals to imprison them?" She asked as she and the Warden of Evil were walking.

"Yeah, wanna see?" He wondered.

"Of course!" Meteora cheered as her tail wagged.

"Okay, watch this."

Then Rhombulus used his power to create a tower of crystal with ease.

"Amazing! I-I've never seen anything like it." She smiled as her cheeks began to glow.

"Thanks, I-huh?"

Rhombulus was shock to see Meteora's cheeks glowed and then her eyes began to as well.

Then a blast came, and another column of crystal appeared, only larger and with a tint of blood red!

"What the-how did you do that?" Rhombulus gasped.

"Huh? I-I don't know!" Meteora gasped as well, surprised by what happened.

"And how were you able to dip down?" The snake hand wondered.

"Dip down?" The Monster Princess wondered.

Later at Butterfly Castle…

"Meteora dipped Down?!" Eclipsa gasped as she, Globgor, Shastacan, Mina, Solaria and the MHC were shock.

But Festivia was confuse.

"What's dipping down?" She wondered.

"Dipping down is the ability to unlock magic without the need to use the royal wand." Solaria explained as she was greatly proud of her Granddaughter.

"Yeah and she was able to copy my power." Rhombulus answered as he showed them the red crystal.

"But how, she didn't have my wand?" Eclipsa asked.

"Not always the case, my Queen. There were some occasions where Mewman Princesses who held strong bloodlines can cause early development of magic. Meteora's probably an early bloomer." Reynaldo explained.

"Doesn't matter, despite her powers, she still won't be queen." Shastacan huffed in coldness, still holding his grudge.

"Maybe that should change." Mina whispered, almost being picked up by Festivia.

"Despite that, I think Meteora should have some training in magic." Globgor suggested.

"That's wouldn't be such a bad idea." Omnitraxus spoke.

"Yes, it would." The bitter Spiderbite voiced.

"Hush, Spiderbite. Alright, my Queen, we'll give her some tips." Hekapoo responded, "As long as she promises to use her powers for Mewni's sake."

"You won't have to worry about it, she's the finest warrior in all of Mewni." Solaria assured, while planting envy into Festivia's heart.

Meteora would soon begin her own lesson in magic.


	6. Chapter 6

Extra Chapter: Campaign for the Monster Princess

Solaria approached the doors of the Bureaucracy of Magic as Sean was waiting for her.

"Good Morning, Queen Solaria." Sean meekly greeted as he offered a doughnut to the former warrior queen of Mewni.

"I am no longer queen, Sean. Just call me Solaria and no thanks, I am not here to feast, I wish to talk to the Commission." She spoke as she walked into the building.

After going through customs and security, she made her way to the meeting room and sat down at the Commission as well as the current ruler of Mewni were waiting to hear what the Solarian Queen wanted to speak about.

"Thank you all for coming. There are some things that I wish to discuss with you." Solaria began.

"Does it have to do with the rouge monsters that are still on the loose?" Omni wondered from his crystal ball.

"They are indeed a nuisance." Reynaldo agreed.

"It does, as you all know when Globgor foolishly banished Seth, the monster had a following to create a separate army. The contract does not apply to them and makes them a serious threat. We need eyes open and we need strong warriors. But more importantly, we need an heir that will not shy away from a fight. Though Festivia does have talents on keeping the people of Mewni happy and untroubled, she is not a fighter like Meteora-."

"Baa." The High Chancellor interrupted.

"Lekmet is right. We are not making Princess Meteora the future ruler of Mewni." Rhombulus translated.

"She has talent, strength, leadership-."

"But Festivia is the older sister and the rightful heir of Mewni, despite her childishness." Reynaldo interrupted.

"Besides Mety doesn't seem all that interested in being a ruler, she seems pretty happy being a knight," Hekapoo added, somewhat finding it ironic that the Monster Carver is campaigning to have her Monster Granddaughter become Queen.

Though Solaria and Mina believe that Meteora is cursed with the blood of a monster but her Mewman heart is combating its evil.

"Meteora doesn't even need a wand, she has been able to dip down at such a young age." Reynaldo reminded as he remembered his young student's skills.

"But-."

"Mother please, Festivia may be a bit wild, but she'll grow out of it and Meteora has already found out what she wants to do with her life. Meeting adjourned." Eclipsa concluded as everyone left.

But Solaria knew in her heart that Meteora was destined to be a queen.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Three: Wand in Hand

Six years later…

Years of training with Queen Solaria, Mina and the MHC has brought a grand result.

Meteora changed from a little girl, to one of the finest knights in all of Mewni.

From Rhombulus' training in imprisonment magic, combat and body build, to Omnitraxus Prime's size, Intangibility, and shapeshifting magic, tactic and observation, to Reynaldo's lessons in history and philosophy, to Hekapoo's lessons in Telekinesis, Pyrokinesis, Super speed, Self-duplication magic, forging, stealth, and survival, to Lekmet's teachings of Morals, Guidance, Goat tongue, and restoration magic, to Solaria's teachings of Mewmen Combat, to Mina's advance survival and improvising, to Eclipsa's teachings in magic, agriculture, culture, and other monarch knowledge with Festivia and leadership, and to Globgor's lessons in Monster Combat, Tactic, powers and lessons in the history of Monsters, except the more or less unpleasant parts with Solaria.

Meteora then signed up to become a squire for the Captain of the royal guards, with her family's blessing. At first, he was repulsed by the little monster girl, but then they shared a bond as she showed her stuff. On one adventure with the Captain, she found an orphan newborn Hydra and kept him as a pet.

She named her steed Nimbus.

But this wasn't her story.

No, no, no, this was her sister's story.

While Meteora was keeping the safety of Mewni, Festivia was giving happiness to their people. Her parties and celebrations brought smiles to everyone as they feasted and dance with their princess. They even gave her the title name Festivia the Fun. Though Meteora thought they would call her Festivia the Party Animal. Though she was proud of her sister's accomplishments, Meteora wished Festivia would take her role as heiress Princess more seriously.

As for Festivia, she saw her sister as a stick in a mud who should have more fun, and deep down, she was jealous of the things her younger sister could do. People even mistake Meteora as the older sister. It didn't help that her own Grandmother and Mina were campaigning to have Meteora become the next Queen. But she was too proud of her younger half sister for breaking out of the stereotype of the dull and average princess.

The two never were able to talk about how they feel of each other and argue constantly, causing a strain between the two. Of course, Eclipsa saw this and was working on a way to string her daughters back together. Globgor was supportive on this while Shastacan wants Festivia away from the Monster Princess and to be the one who drives the monsters out once and for all.

Perhaps this ceremony will help bring the Butterfly Sisters together.

The castle was filled with lords and ladies in fancy attire as the Royal Butterfly Family, who wore elegant things (Despite Solaria and Meteor preferring armor over dresses) were all gathered as they waited for Festivia to arrive and receive her birthright, the Royal Magic Wand.

The fanfares started blowing as Festivia arrived in an elegant and yet party appropriate dress, (The dress like in her mural) and skipped toward her family with excitement in her eyes. As she looked like she was going to explode with joy, The Queen of Darkness began her speech.

"As the sun rises to begin anew, so must it set to end the day. As my turn with the magic of Mewni is over, yours will begin. Princess Festivia, do you vow to use this wand for the best of your people, to protect and care for them, to defend against evil and to be the best ruler you can be even if the price is your very life?" Queen Eclipsa recited with her wand in the air.

"I, Princess Festivia, swear to all of Mewni to protect all of our people from the forces of evil!" Festivia grinned.

"Then my eldest daughter, the royal magic wand and the Book of Magic is yours until the day you pass it down to your child."

Then Eclipsa granted her oldest daughter the most powerful wand in existence as it took the form of Festivia's soul, A golden party Goblet. Festivia gasped with excitement as her eye lit up with a thousand stars.

"Take good care of the Wand Festy and be sure to polish twice a week." Eclipsa instructed with a smile.

"Don't worry, Mom. I'll be the best Princess of the Land!"

* * *

Later…

"Okay, first spell." Festivia grinned as looked through her book while Meteora was brushing her teeth.

"You know, Festy." Meteora gurgled then spit out the toothpaste, "The wand is our family's greatest treasure. You can't ever let it out of your sight. Not even once."

"Come on, Sis. Don't you trust me?" Festivia scoffed as she summons some sparkling apple cider into the goblet.

"I trust your devotion, it's your focus and obliviousness that worries me." Meteora answered as she put on her gauntlets.

"Oblivious?" Festivia huffed as she took a sip from her drink and summoned some pie to eat, "How am I oblivious?"

Meteora sighed and began her list.

"The barb tree, the canyons, the combat trainings, the party, that other party-."

"Oh, come on, you know Reynaldo pushed me."

"Reynaldo wasn't even there!"

Festivia whined as she ate some of her Lemon meringue pie.

"Festy, I'm just asking you to be careful with the wand. It is a source of extreme magical power." Meteora explained carefully.

"I couldn't agree more."

The Butterfly Sisters looked up to see the Book of Magic fall gently from the bed, and as it flipped through the pages, Glossaryck appeared.

"Glossy!" They both cheered.

"Alright you two, time for your lesson." The tiny magic man hummed with a cheery voice.

"Wait, us two?" Festivia questioned.

"But Festivia is the only one to have the wand." Meteora explained.

"Well, you both have magic and you're both Butterfly Princesses, so I'm here to guide you both." Glossaryck explained as the half siblings looked at each other, "So which spell do you two which to learn?"

"Jushtin's."

"Solaria's."

Both then looked at each other in surprise then glared.

"Jushtin's!"

"Solaria's!"

Then they growled at each other.

"We're doing Jushtin's!"

"We're doing Solaria's!"

Glossaryck then sighed at the feuding sister and decided to pick for them, "Why not we try Queen Skywynne Butterfly?"

"Fine." They both huffed as Glossaryck picked out a spell for the two.

"Here we go. Alright you two, this spell is Raspberry Ribbon Lasso. Now, try the stance, then say the spell. I want you two to bring me that apple." Glossaryck advised.

"What apple?" Festivia wondered.

"That one." Glossaryck pointed as two apples appeared.

Festivia and Meteora tried to do the spell at the same time.

"Raspberry Ribbon Lasso!" Both screamed as Festivia's spell tangled Meteora, causing her to miss and hit a mirror instead.

That started a big fight between the two as Glossaryck sighed, "Alright you two, break it up."

They both growled at each other and glared.

"Alright, Festivia, you go first." The mentor suggested as Meteora took a step back.

Festivia stuck her tongue out of her little sister and performed the spell.

"Raspberry Ribbon Lasso!"

But instead of grabbing the apple, she grabbed a book from the high shelf as it was flung and hit Meteora.

"Watch it!" The monster princess groaned as she rubbed her head.

"Try again, Festivia, then time aim for the apple." Glossaryck advised.

"Right, right." She muttered as she took a deep breath, "Raspberry Ribbon Lasso!"

The ribbons grabbed the apple and brought it to Glossaryck as Meteora sighed in relief, she wasn't going to get hit.

"Nice work. Now Meteora, it's your turn."

Meteora stepped up as Festivia took a step back.

"Raspberry Ribbon Lasso!"

The spell came from her hand as it grabbed the second apple and made it into her hands.

"Excellent work, Meteora and on your first try too." Glossaryck complemented.

Festivia stuck her tongue out at her sister while Meteora rolled her eyes.

Glossaryck knew that he had his work cut out for him.

* * *

Later that night…

Glossaryck was enjoying some pudding with Eclipsa as he let her know of her daughters' progress.

"It seems that both of your daughters are showing real progress, my queen. But the real problem is the strained relationship they have." He reported.

"I know, what am I going to do, Glossy?" Eclipsa wondered.

"Don't worry, My liege. I guarantee that as they train more and more, they will grow closer." Glossaryck promised as it gave the dark queen comfort.

And Glossaryck's words would be proven true.


	8. Chapter 8

Extra Chapter: Snookers Cake Surprise

Today was the Birthday of Mewni's very Queen of Darkness, Eclipsa.

All over the Butterfly Kingdom, everyone was searching for gifts to give to the Queen that 'sacrificed' her hand in marriage to finally bring peace.

King Globgor was finding the rarest jewels in Mewni to craft a necklace.

King Shastacan was having flowers imported from the Jungle Dimension.

Solaria was creating her daughter a shield.

Mina was helping the former queen.

Jushtin made her a new hat.

Rhombulus made her a crystal ring, though it somewhat upset the two kings.

Lekmet and Reynaldo got her a book.

Omnitraxus Prime brought a map of the multiverse with 3D effects and zooming capabilities.

Hekapoo brought Dragon-cycle from her dimension.

Glossaryck got her pudding.

Now that just left Meteora and Festivia to figure out what to get her. Festivia was chosen to plan the party while Meteora knew exactly what to get for her mother, something that she will love forever. Festivia, on the other hand, was having some trouble.

"I don't know what to get for Mom." She groaned as she screamed into her pillow in frustration.

"Well, you better think of something. Mom deserve something nice after taking care of us and all of the Universe." Meteora sighed as she tried to help her sister, "Just gotta figure out what Mom likes and get it for her in a unique way."

"Well… Mom loves Snookers and we need a cake for her party. That's it! Meteora, I need a hand with ingredients." Festivia begged.

Through various Dimensions…

While Festivia was occupied with setting up the party, while Meteora did her sister a favor by gathering the ingredients needed for her cake.

From the Dowager Room, she found rainbow milk.

From the Edible Dimension, she found giant chocolates.

From the Cloud Kingdom, she found cloud flour and celestial butter.

From the Jungle Dimension, she got fresh vanilla.

From the Waterfall Dimension, she got fresh water.

From Pixtopia, she bought refine Pixie Sugar.

From Dimension X-103, she got eggs from a dragon.

Then she bought an entire supply of Snookers from a vending machine.

"Now, all that's needed is frosting." Festivia smiled as checked off the items off her list.

"Where do we get that?" Meteora wondered.

"The best place to get the best frosting is on Pie Island." Festivia pointed out.

"PIE ISLAND!? Are you insane? The island is filled to the brim with scammers." Meteora scoffed as she hated Pie Folk.

They almost stole her wallet last time and Meteora sends the little scammer back Via fist class.

"I need that frosting in order to make this cake perfect. We'll get the frosting and then we'll get out of there. Just that simple." Festivia explained as she got out her map for Pie Island.

"Why do I have a feeling that this is a bad idea?" Meteora sighed.

"It's not a bad idea."

Later at Pie Island…

"I KNEW THIS WAS A BAD IDEA! AND WHAT WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU STOLE HALF OF THEIR PIE SUPPLY!?" Meteora screamed with a barrel of frosting in her arms while Festivia had a large cart of pies!

They were both running from an angry mob of Pie Folk.

"I thought it would be good for the party!" Festivia screamed as she got out her wand!

"Warnicorn Stampede!" Festiva screamed as Meteora used some of her own magic to combine it.

"Poison Gas Manipulation!" Meteora summoned as poison gas spewed from her hands, combining with the waricorn spell.

It gave them enough time to escape to the balloon and back to Mewni.

"Me-." Festivia began.

"Don't." Meteora growled as she put the barrel down.

At the party…

Eclipsa was having a blast as she loved the presents that everyone had got her.

It was her younger daughter's turn to bring her a gift. She asked to hold her mother's hands without her gloves. Then, the dark magic that stained her mother's arms were washed away as it left her and was absorbed by Meteora. The Monster Princess told her that it was a spell she crafted, and the Dark Queen hugged her child with great gratitude.

It was Festivia's turn as she brought out the biggest cake that has ever been baked. Not just an ordinary cake…

"A Snookers Cake." Festivia claimed.

It was the best party the Dark Queen ever had.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Four: Bring the Thread

A month later…

It seemed that things would get worse before things could get better.

The sisters still had trouble getting along and Solaria and Shastacan were only adding to the strain. Solaria for Meteora's constant training and Shastacan trying to keep Festivia away. It was not very good at all.

As Glossaryck learned firsthand, the Butterfly Sisters were complete opposites.

Festivia was the sunny and warm princess. For her love of parties and enjoyment of fun showed as brightly as her spells. She was truly the life of the party as she developed a handful of spells for celebrations she threw.

From the soda making spell to the endless firework spell, everything seemed to be a never-ending party for the girl. But despite Festivia fun-loving nature, she was a bit of an airhead and seemed far too careless for her own good.

If Festivia was the Sun, then Meteora was the Moon.

She was cold and mysterious, like the moon as she focused on keeping all of Mewni safe. Being trained and tutored in magic of her own, Meteora believed in Solaria's teachings of putting the kingdom before herself.

Meteora, researched heavily in the Book of Magic to better understand combat and training. She was bold, noble, and determined to a fault as she used magic and the power of her Monster Bloodline to keep Evil from destroying her home. But how can she do what's best for Mewni, if she can't do what's best for herself? Meteora was too serious and too stiff, she needed to relax and "actually" enjoy life.

The two had strengths and weaknesses that complemented each other nicely.

Fastivia can soften Meteora's heart, while Meteora can sharpen Festivia's mind.

All they need is an opportunity to do so.

What a better time than a time of Mewberty?

For it wasn't only the time where princesses take their most magical forms, but it was a time of maturity and growth.

All Glossaryck had to do is wait for one of them to begin.

Festivia had been planning for her next party for weeks as her sister Meteora was sharpening her sword with her armor on. Meteora preferred quietness rather Festivia's nutty parties where she makes it rain pie and club soda. It seemed that the sisters preferred to be apart than be together.

But today would change as the monster princess soon got a headache.

She shook her head as she went to the bathroom to get a drink of water from the sink. That's when she saw it, a club-like petal on her face. As she removed from her skin, she became curious about where it came from. Then it hit her like a massive hailstorm.

It was mewberty.

"No, not now. Festy! FESTY!" She screamed as she bolted out of the bathroom.

"I swear Mety, I didn't touch your brush. It was like that when I got there." The party princess began.

"Not that! Wait- you touched my brush? Never mind, look!"

She showed the petal to her sister who paled at the sight of it.

"Ah oh…"

At the Throne Room…

Eclipsa examined the petal very carefully to be sure.

Everyone in her family was in suspense of the answer, none more so than Globgor. He was worried for his little girl and knew very little about Mewberty. For all he knew, it was a fatal disease. Shastacan, on the other hand, was hoping it was fatal, or a good enough excuse to get rid of her.

"Well?" Mina spoke.

"Hmm… Yep. It's Mewbery." The dark queen confirmed as Meteora gasped in horror, causing more to appear.

"Don't worry, dear. It's perfectly natural for a Mewman Princess." Eclipsa assured as she patted her on the shoulder.

"That's not the point, Mom. You know what happens during this time." Meteora fretted as fear was showing.

"Which is why you'll be safely confined into a special room for the time being and Festivia will be keeping a close eye on you."

"What?" Festivia gasped as her party plans went down the tubes.

In the dungeon room…

Though the Queen and Monster King of Mewni were not in favor of imprisoning their sweet Meteora into a dungeon-like chamber during a critical time in their daughter's life, it needed to be done.

They at least made it comfortable for her while she goes through mewberty. If there was a spell to counteract Mewberty, Eclipsa would have used it. But it's the natural thing to do is wait.

Shastacan was both irritated and enjoying this moment. Enjoying because the daughter of the monster that stole his wife is in chains but irritated because her daughter had to watch her. It was not Festivia's fault that Meteora was going through a transformation. But his wife cannot be swayed.

"Come on, Mom. Can't Nana Sol do it? Or Mina? What about calling Gruncle Jushtin?" The Festive Princess pleaded.

"Because Mother is on vacation, Mina is with her as protection and as a partner, and your Gruncle Jushtin has is own life and he is a boy. Boys cannot be anywhere near Meteora or things will get a lot worse. I want you to do it because you're her older sister and it would be a good time to bond." Eclipsa requested as she left Festivia with her imprisoned sister and her mentor, Glossaryck.

"Man." She huffed as she slumped onto the stool, "This is so unfair! I've been looking forward to the Bounce Lounge Party for weeks!"

"Sorry, Festivia, but life isn't all about parties. Besides, it is good for Meteora was watched. It could be dangerous is she got lose, despite her being completely immobilized in there." The little magic man mentioned.

The elder princess sat up at an idea.

"Yeah, she is immobilized, isn't she? And I can make a portal to keep in check of her. Just some fun at the Lounge and I be back before anyone notices." Festivia schemed as she revealed her dimensional scissors and cut a hole into another dimension, "BRB!"

Then the princess vanished from within the portal.

"I'll give her fifteen minutes." The magic mentor sighed as he indulged himself with pudding.

While all of this was happening, something was stirring from within the cell.

"Girlsssss…"

Meanwhile at the Bounce Lounge…

Festivia was the life of the party as she was dancing her pretty butt off.

"Hey, girl." A voice from behind her spoke.

She turned to see her crush Prince Musty Mountains, wearing his party swag.

"Wanna dance?" He wondered as he held out his hand.

"Yes, sir." She smiled as she felt on top of the world.

Fifteen minutes later in the dungeon of Mewni…

The door braying aggressively as an hourglass bid time was up.

Glossaryck was finished with his pudding as he used his magic to unlock the door. The door was thrown from its hinges! A butterfly-like figure emerged with glowing eyes and a hunger for affection.

"Girls…?" It hissed at the tiny man.

Glossaryck then pointed to the portal beside him and the butterfly creature flew right in!

Only a few minutes later had Festivia returned, laughing and covered in confetti.

"Man, what an awesome party." She laughed as she had a lampshade on her head, "Okay, Mety, how's it going?"

But there was no reply.

"Mety?"

Still nothing.

Festivia then removed the shade from her head and gasped to see the mess and her sister was Gone!

"Oh no! Where did she go!?" The princess gasped as she looked around for her but couldn't find her.

Then it hit her.

"Oh, sweet corn." She said as she looked at the portal.

She hoped that she was not too late as she ran into the portal with Glossaryck slowly behind her!

At the wreckage of the Bounce Lounge…

Festivia arrived to find the party in shambles as all the boys were pinned and trapped in green spider thread.

"Princess, help us!" One of them pleaded.

"Please!"

"My girlfriend was taken!"

"Festy!" Musty screamed as he was pinned to a wall.

"Musty!" She gasped as she used her wand to get him down.

Festivia ran towards him and helped him up.

"What's going on?" she queried as her face showed concern.

"A butterfly lady came out of nowhere! She attacked us on the dancefloor, pinned the guys and stole the ladies!" He explained as they heard screams from the other side of the Lounge!

Festivia ran towards it as Musty followed her, worried for her safety.

It was a world of cocoons and prisoners.

The females were screaming for help as they squirmed in their cocoons.

"We'll get you down!" Festivia promised she help a few of them escape!

But then it appeared.

Something was slowing falling with green thread holding it. The two stood still as it began to twitch. Then it unfurled its wings and revealed to be Meteora in her Mewberty form!

"Meteora!" She gasped.

"Meteora? That's your sister?" Musty questioned as Meteora came rushing at him with aggression.

"Midnight Shriek!" She screamed, feeling burns in her arms as she cast the spell at her sister causing an explosion!

Musty ran towards her and hid behind Festivia as she realized what she did.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!"

But when the dust cleared, it revealed that Meteora crystalized herself!

CRACK!

The crystal was shattered and Meteora was freed!

Now, it was Meteora's turn as she performed the Midnight Shriek herself!

"Raspberry Ribbon Lasso!"

The spell wrapped around a cloud grabbed her crush and dodged the spell! They both sighed in relief, but Meteora wasn't done with them!

Meanwhile…

Glossaryck watched from afar as the two sisters brawled while setting up the hourglass.

"A bit unethical, but will bring them together… Now to wait." He muttered as he took a sip of his drink of apple cider.

Meteora was flying as Festivia alone was holding on for dear life by her Ribbon Lasso!

Musty was knocked out and was lying on the dance floor.

"Mety! Please stop! I'm sorry I abandoned you when you needed me! I thought you didn't need me anymore! I love you, Little Sister!" She sobbed to the Mewberty sister.

The Butterfly then stopped and looked at her sister in surprise.

"…What?" She spoke.

As the last of the sand fell, Mewberty was soon over.

"Finally." Their teacher smiled.

As the last of the sand fell, so did Meteora as Mewberty was over. Both sisters fell into the spike bottom!

But Festivia was able to save them both with her spell!

"Raspberry Ribbon Lasso!"

Both the princesses were pulled back up as the patients watched.

"Mety? Mety!" She gasped but sighed in relief as her sister woke up.

"Festy?" She wondered as she woke up.

"I'm glad you're okay." Festivia smiled as everyone cheered.

"Festy, mind telling me what's going on?" She asked as she had a long story to tell.

After an explanation and cleaning up the mess…

"So that's it." Festivia concluded, "Though I was surprised that went after girls rather than boys. Learn something new about you every day."

"You have a boyfriend?" Meteora demanded, sounding very protective.

"Well… crush. I didn't ask him if he wanted to date." Festivia confessed as Musty was right behind her.

"You don't have to, I accept." He answered, surprising the Butterfly and earning a smile with a blushing face.

"Congratulations." Meteora laughed then turned to Musty in a cold stare, "There are two things you should know. Festivia Butterfly is well loved by a family full of magical and deadly warriors and we can easily hunt you down and skin you alive."

"Good to know." Musty nervously laughed as he gave Festivia a kiss on the cheek and left for home.

"Was it true what you said?" Meteora wondered, remembering what her sister said to her.

"Every word, Mety and I promise never to put you over partying again," Festivia swore, earning a smile from Meteora.

"Thanks, Festy and I'll be sure to make it up to you when your Mewberty starts." Meteora grinned as their mentor watched from afar and admired his work on bringing them together.

As the sisters shook hands, the darkness formed by the spell Festivia cast was absorbed into Meteora then disappeared.

A few weeks later…

"So, your sister really went toe to toe with your Mewberty form?" Rhombulus asked as Meteora was helping lift weights.

"Yeah, it was really sweet of her to go after me, despite that it was her mistake to leave me alone like that. I really misjudged her." Meteora answer as she smiled to her sister in Mewberty form, half of her body trapped in crystal, trying to escape, "Well, a true Butterfly always repays her debt and I think this would be good bonding time. Speaking of debt, thanks for doing this, Warden."

"Don't mention it, I still owed you for recapturing Zedlord." The crystal man spoke.

"Well, it's not every day you go toe to toe with a Planet Destroyer." Meteora laughed with Rhombulus.

This was just the first step of creating a new sisterly bond.


	10. Chapter 10

Extra Chapter: Ailment of The Rising Star

Meteora was waiting patiently as the servants were building something.

The Magical High Commission provided magical items for the Constructs as well as her father and mother. Festivia came in as she ate some of her pie. She marveled at the fancy yet extremely creepy box that everyone was making.

"What's up with the box?" She wondered as Reynaldo (her least favorite on the MHC) explained it to her.

"Meteora's ailment has just made itself known." The Bald Pate calmly explained as Meteora was feeling antsy.

"Ailment?" She wondered.

"It's a bit of a monster thing, Sweetheart." Globgor began, "Like Mewberty, Meteora will go through a change that will make her stronger. When her monster genes kick in, she will become a giant and will be fueled with a desire to devour for the next twenty-four hours. So, she'll need to be contained in this box. That way she won't cause too much destruction."

"So, I'm gonna watch her to keep her from escape while she's in this state." Festivia assumed.

"Not this time, Festy. Rhombulus will be here to keep an eye on her. We bribed him with corn into doing this." Eclipsa explained.

"Not true! I-I'm doing this because Meteora's my best friend… and the free corn was also pretty good too." Rhombulus admitted.

"I still appreciate the favor, Warden." Meteora slightly grinned as the box was finally finished.

The Monster Princess then stepped inside and waited it out, not knowing that someone had a plan to get rid of her.

A few hours later…

The crystal man was patiently sitting on his stool as his snake hands were feasting on corn.

That was his time to strike.

The monster hater then freed a savage and rabid rat into the garden as it attacks Rhombulus with fire and fury! While the snake handed man was fending off the critter, someone broke the lock and Meteora was free!

After crystallizing the rat, Rhombulus noticed that Meteora was gone!

In the Forest of Certain Doom…

The MHC, Solaria, Mina, Globgor, Festivia, and Eclipsa were on the trail for the Monster Princess as she was eating everything in her path.

"This is all your fault, Globgor!" Solaria blamed, "If you hadn't cursed my granddaughter with-."

"Don't even Sol." Omni sighed.

"Try not to hurt Mety. It's not her fault she's like this now." Festivia pleaded.

"We won't, Dear. We are going to lure her back into the box with food." Her mother assured her as they soon found the monster princess feasting on some crops of a poor monster farmer.

"Get off my land, you crazy kid!" He boomed as Meteora lashed out her tail, rocketing him out into the sky!

"Oh dear." Eclipsa gasped as she used her spell to create food, "Festivia, use your magic to leave a trail back to the box. We'll monitor Meteora."

"Right."

Then the Party Princess did as she was told.

Back at the box…

Festivia created a massive pile of food into the box as she sat to rest with her wand. But as she sat alone, some poured yadda-yadda berries onto the pile. If he couldn't chase her out, then he'll turn Meteora to stone.

If Glossy hadn't shown up, then Meteora would have been doomed.

"Hey, Festivia."

"Hey, Glossy."

"Mind if I take some of those yadda-yadda berries, I'm kind of hungry."

"I didn't add yadda-yadda berries!"

"Never said you did; I ask can I have some."

"Yes, in fact, take them all! Hurry, before Meteora comes!" Festivia pleaded.

The mentor then scooped up all the berries and shoved all into his mouth, just in the nick of time as Meteora was safely led back into the box and a new lock was set.

Sometime later…

After Meteora returned to normal with her new monster form to add to her abilities, the MHC was investigating what happened. They found the cage where the mouse was held, the broken lock and Festivia's report of yadda-yadda berries being planted.

There was a monster hater amongst them, and they needed to be careful of who it was.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Five: Paint the Fabric

Eclipsa was cutting some vegetables for a stew while the members of the High Commission were talking to her about another meeting.

"No." The Dark Queen firmly answered, confusing the other members of the MHC.

"What do you mean no?" Hekapoo demanded as she crossed her arms.

"I am not going to interrupt Glossaryck's duty to train my daughter for something that isn't his fight." Eclipsa firmly answered as she knew her previous mentor very well.

She then tossed the chopped contents for her stew as little flickers of flames burst forth then disappeared.

"But the Rouge Monster problem needs to be dealt with all of us together." Reynaldo countered.

"And it will, by us, not Glossy. If Glossy needed to get involved, he would on his own. But this isn't his problem but ours. We should've dealt with this when we had the chance, but we didn't."

"We were busy with the relationship with the monsters Globgor brought back with him." Omnitraxus spoke through his crystal.

"We will talk more about this at the meeting, without Glossaryck. He needs to do his job and if the threat is as serious as it is, then he will need to train my daughters for the events to come."

"Queen Eclipsa-." The other female member of the High Commission began but was interrupted by the bickering of the Butterfly Sisters.

"I can't believe you, Festy!" Meteora boomed as she kicked opened the door.

"Oh, come on, Mety. It's really not a big deal." Festivia whined as she followed her angered little sister.

"What's going on, my little angels?" The Queen of Mewni wondered as she stirred her stew that steamed and boiled.

"Festivia told everyone my most personal and darkest secret!" Meteora growled as her tail flicking in irritation.

"What? That you still sleep with your teddy bear, Bobo? And I didn't tell everyone, just everyone we knew, including Mom and her club buddies and like I said, I was sorry. Now, how about we forget all this and-."

"I don't care, Fest! I will never forgive you for this, ever!" The Monster Princess screamed.

Festivia looked incredibly guilty as they heard their mother sigh.

"Now, Meteora, Festivia said she was sorry. It is a very bad idea to hold grudges, especially with family. The forces of evil can smell it and track you with ease." Eclipsa warned as she took a sip of her stew.

She then suddenly breathed flames as the sisters and the MHC ducked. The dark queen coughed with smoke coming from her mouth.

"Baa!" Lekmit bellowed as he patted away the flames that were caught by his wings.

"Sweet corn, Eclipsa! What spell are you making?" Rhombulus gasped.

"It's not a spell, just a recipe from Globgor's side of the family. I wanted to try it. Hmmm… Not spicy enough, I need to refresh myself on the recipe book."

The daughter of Solaria the looked through the old book and noticed what went wrong.

"Of course, I forgot the Ember's Peppers! They are the key part of the stew. They are spicy enough to break any magical spell. Sadly, they only grow in Dimension X-103." Eclipsa huffed then turned to see her daughter and had an idea, "Dears, could you go with Hekapoo and get them for me?"

"I'll go with Hekapoo alone, Mom." Meteora growled as Festivia looked a bit deflated.

"No, Baby Smooth, this is a two Princesses Mission."

"Fine." She huffed.

"Now stay close to Hekapoo and be wary of any sketchy creatures." The dark queen warned as Hekapoo created a portal.

After the Princesses went first Hekapoo turned back to the queen.

"I'll do this, Eclipsa, but we're not done with this discussion." She reminded then disappeared into the portal.

In Dimension X-103…

Meteora and Festivia were walking with Hekapoo in the search of Ember's Peppers.

"Okay, you two, I want you both to stay close and by me. I rather not get it in a knot by your mother and this place is far different from your home." She warned as she wanted this done as soon as possible.

Meteora was ignoring her older sister as Hekapoo led the way to the mysterious peppers in this dangerous realm. Festivia spotted a sword that was wedged into the dirt and had an idea.

"Hey, Mety, since you are the best at weaponry identification, what's this super sharp thing?" Festivia wondered in a mocking tone.

"Oh, come on, Fest, it's-." Meteora began but then stopped when she realized what her sister was doing and kept walking.

"Mety, wait!" The elder princess pleaded as she ran to her crossed sister, not knowing that something was watching in the chard woods.

As Hekapoo was keeping a close eye on the girls vastly behind her, she did not see the red thread and fabric in front of her. It trapped her like a spider in a web and pulled her up right before Meteora and Festivia came along!

"Come on, Festy! Please talk to me! I'm sorry, okay?" Festivia shouted after her.

"I don't care!" Meteora shouted as she heard Festivia fumble behind her.

"Ow, what the- a big ball of yarn?" Festivia questioned as they both heard something rustled in the bushes.

The Butterfly Sisters created a fighting pose, but Meteora took a step away from her sister, indicating she was still mad at her, making Festivia droop a bit. But instead of a fearsome evil in the bushes, it was just an old lady in red with a big hunch on her back.

"Hello, little wonderers of the forests~. Have you seen my red yarn?" She asked as she used her crow-like walking stick to clear the brush.

"Oh, I have it." Festivia tweeted as she ran towards the old lady, hoping to get a reaction from her sister, sadly there was none as she huffed at her.

As Festivia gave the old woman her yarn, there was a pungent smell coming from the woman.

"Why thank you dearie? Now, shall we all adjourn to the pepper's location?" The old woman giggled in a high pitch voice that hurt Meteora's ears.

"How did you know we were after the peppers?" The monster princess questioned, suspicious of the stranger.

"Miss. Hekapoo has asked me to help you while she tends to other matters. She even gave me this and told me to cut the air once we are done." She explained as she showed them the scissors Hekapoo once used.

Meteora still felt a thick miasma around the woman.

"Well, I believe her." Festivia grinned but it made Meteora huff and turned away from her, "Come on, Mety, not even a warning or anything?"

But the younger sister wasn't listening.

"Oh, Dearie, it seems that your sister has a bit of a tiff against you." The woman sighed as she looked Festivia dead in the eye, turning a bright shade of green, "And a tiff can be very dangerous thing…"

"Dangerous…" Festivia moaned as her eyes were the same glowing green in a trance-like state.

"Hurry it up, Fest! The sooner we find the peppers, the better!" Meteora shouted, breaking Festivia out of her trance.

"Huh? Wait for us!" Festivia shouted, leaving the old woman alone for a moment.

The old woman used magic to make one of the branches lean to reveal a captured Hekapoo, tangled in fabric and thread!

"These binds will be gone by the time they are through. So, get comfortable for now, whilst I bring demise to two more souls." The woman snickered sinisterly then returned Hekapoo to her original position in the trees, "I'll need more work, though."

A few minutes later…

As Festivia was trying to get the attention of a ticked off Meteora, while the old woman was leading the way, they come across two statues of two different girls in dresses, one was fluffy-like and one looked slick and shapy.

There was an inscription below the statues as Meteora tried to read it the language.

"Need some help dear?" The old woman wondered.

"Yeah, mind reading this?" The monster princess asked.

"of course. Hmm… Oh! This is an old folk tale of the land."

"Long ago, when this dimension was green and fresh, lived two witches of great seamstress magic, the Mistress of Red Fabric and the Lady of White Cotton. The Lady was the kindest and gentlest witch as she brought joy and happiness to other. Her sister, The Mistress was quite jealous of her magical skills and felt inadequate with her own. No matter how hard she tried, her sister always bested her. So, sick of losing and bearing a grudge of a fearsome sort, a demon came with offerings of a deal, her immortal soul for power. She agreed and was turned into a villainess witch of epic power. Her magic brought the land into a barren wasteland and stole away many souls. Her sister was forced to stop her. In an epic battle, both sisters lost their lives in a magical explosion of fire and stars. They say that both still roam the world, the Lady to help people and the Mistress to seal those to their doom."

"Huh." Meteora spoke as Festivia was looking at the statues.

"Huh, indeed." The old woman smiled weirdly.

"Sounds pretty cool, Right Mety?" Festy smiled but Meteora was ignoring her as she kept walking, "Man, she still mad at me."

"Yes…" The old woman smirked as her eyes turned red again, trapping Festivia into another, "She is…"

"Hurry it up!"

Festivia was out of her trance again, shaking her head.

"Man, my head feels like a wet noodle." She whined as she followed her sister.

The old woman was getting annoyed and knew what to do.

Before Meteora knew it, something was yanking her by her tunic as she was going as fast of lightning! Then she was flung in the middle of nowhere!

"Woah, what was that? I-. Huh?" Meteora then realized she was trapped in an eerie and foreboding place, alone.

"Fest, old lady? Are you there?" Meteora shook then saw a pair of green eyes.

On instinct, she transformed into her Mewberty form.

"S-stand back, I'm a butterfly and I'm not afraid to use my magic!" She threatened but the figure was coming closer.

"Fest! Fest! Festivia, where are you? I need help now!" She screamed as the creature was coming out of the darkness.

But it wan't a creature, but Festivia.

"Fest?" Meteora gasped as she relaxed and returned to her original form.

"Festy!" She smiled as she ran to her sister, about to hug her but then stopped as she remembered she was still mad at her.

"L-let's just find those Ember's Peppers and get out of here…" She muttered as the old lady made her way through the dead brush.

"Is there a problem, my Dear?" The old woman in red wondered.

"Mety's still mad at me." Festivia sighed as she looked into the eyes of the old woman.

The old woman's eye started turning green again.

"Okay, I'll stare into your eyes…" She laughed slurred as her own eyes were overtaken by the green, "Your pretty green eyes…"

Meteora began to search for the peppers as she was bumped by her disoriented-like sister and the old woman.

"Come on, Mety. She knows the way…" Festivia said eerily as they finally made to the peppers.

Meteora started collecting while Festivia was being pushed by the old woman.

"Okay, old lady. Let's go to the volcano!" She cheered as they started their trek up the dangerous spout of lava.

"Hmmm… Fest is acting strange. Well, stranger than normal…" Meteora muttered as she felt that something wasn't right.

She then noticed the old woman was pushing her sister dangerously close to the peak of the volcano.

"Yay, party at the volcano!" The elder Butterfly Sister cheered.

"Is that old woman trying to push Festivia into the volcano?" Meteora questioned as she tried to figure out what was going on, "What did that inscription say? That the Mistress to seal those to their doom! Festivia!"

Meteora instantaneously transformed into her Mewberty form to fly to her sister!

The witch pushed Festivia into the peak as they were getting closer to the lava!

"Cool, lava bath," Festivia chimed as she was on an edge of a cliff that leads down into the molten fire, "Okay, I'll take a quick dive. I'm sure Mety would mind."

She laughed and began to drool heavily. But before the witch could push her a spell was blasted to separate the two of them. The witch growled as she looked towards the sky to see the butterfly, landing on the mouth of the volcano.

"Let go of my sister, your ugly witch!" Meteora shouted as her hand lit up with light magic, causing a bright scarring.

"Mety?" Festivia questioned as she stopped.

"Festy, if you can hear me, I'm so sorry and I forgive you!" The monster princess shouted as a bolt of lightning appeared from behind her, revealing the Lady of White Cotton, with her cotton-like parasol.

"Woah, The Lady of White Cotton." Meteora gasped as she heard the Mistress growled at them.

"You're too late, Sister. This girl is mine!" She growled as she pushed Festivia down!

"Festy!" Meteora screamed as the Lady of White Cotton grabbed Meteora and dive down into the volcano after the Mewni Heir.

Before Festivia could touch the lava, Meteora grabbed her!

"We got you, Festy." Meteora assured her as they flew via cotton umbrella.

All three of them safely landed as they watched the witch began to change!

Her stomach turned to red thread and spider-like needles as ten more burst out her back! The Mistress screamed as fire covered her body!

"Not good, not good!" Meteora gasped as she saw her sister foaming and frothing as she spasmed in pain and speaking in tongues, "Festy! Festy, wake up!"

But it was no good, the witch's grip on her sister was too strong!

"What do I do? How do I fight this type of magic-?"

Then it hit her.

'Ember's Peppers are spicy enough to break any magical spell…' She remembered her mother saying.

"That's it, the Ember's Peppers are the cure!" Meteora smiled as she grabbed one from her satchel.

Festivia was getting worse and worse by the second!

"Festy! I'm so sorry! I forgive you and I'll never hold grudges against you again!" Meteora sobbed as she shoved a pepper into her sister's mouth!

Festivia gulped it as the spell was broken, but her mouth became hotter than any lava.

"NO!" The Fabric Witch bellowed as she pounced!

But Festivia breathed fire that send the witch into the lava while Meteora and the Lady ducked!

Festivia coughed and shook her head.

"Man… that was some party." Festivia muttered as she was immediately engulfed by a hug by her worried sister.

"Festy! You're okay! I'll never hold a grudge against you again." Meteora promised she was crushing her sister.

"Okay, okay, I forgive you. Let go, you're squishing me." Festivia squeaked.

But their happy moment was cut short as the Mistress reemerged from the volcano, only as a skeleton made of red thread and needles!

The Mistress of Red Fabric then used her needles to cause a cave in!

the Lady of White Cotton grabbed both girls as they narrowly escaped, but the witch was hot on their trail! She pushed her good sister and Meteora and Festivia were pushed out of the way of their epic battle.

Festivia transformed into her Mewberty form and yank her watching sister to safety.

The Witch sisters fought and span until they exploded into fire and stars as the volcano spat lava, just as they did years ago!

"Woah." Both sisters said as Festivia fell backwards into a bush-full of Ember's Peppers.

That was when Hekapoo appeared and made sure that both sisters were not harmed.

"We're fine, Heckapoo. The Lady of White Cotton save us." Meteora explained as her sister popped out of the bush with six of her arms filled with peppers.

"Hey Mety, look! I found some pepper!" She cheered as she looked out of breath.

"Actually I-."

But Meteora stopped when she saw how tired her sister was.

"You did great, Festy." Meteora smiled as Festivia cheered then fell from exhaustion.

"Come on, let's head back before something else happens." Hekapoo advised as she cut a portal back to Mewni.

At Mewni Castle…

The Butterfly Sisters returned with some peppers.

Festivia told her mother the epic adventure they had as she handed her the peppers.

"That sounds like you two are seeing eye to eye. Good, now we can celebrate with the best stew in Mewni." The Dark Queen smiled as she began to cut the peppers causing everyone to tear up.

"Heh, haven't seen you cry this much since the time you thought you lose Bobo." Festivia chuckled as it earned a glare from her younger sister.

"Now Lavender Star, if you had a stuff companion, I would be certain you wouldn't have nightmares of Pastry Hungry Rodents, bursting out of the lavatory." Eclipsa reminded as Festivia heard her sister laugh.

"Hah, Toilet Pie Rats." Meteora laughed at her sister while Eclipsa joined in.

"What, they're real. Real, I tell you." Festivia defended.

After the laugh, Eclipsa saw both of her daughter were a bit grimy.

"Now, why don't you two take a bath? When you're done, we can eat." The Dark Queen advised as the sisters were happy to comply.

Once they were gone, Eclipsa muttered to herself, "Now, if only I can get my husbands to get along. Dare to dream, Eclipsa. Dare to dream."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Six: Sew the Sisterhood part 1

The servants were making sure that everything was set for the Silver Bell Ball while Globgor was checking off everything they needed.

He wanted everything perfect for his wife and his little girls. Despite hating the fact that his daughters (Yes, he thinks of Festivia as his own) were growing up, but he had to let him go, like the beautiful butterflies they are. This cause a bit of a tear to his eye as he quickly wiped it away.

"Alright, bring the chandelier to the left." Globgor ordered as the servants did so.

"No, it would look more elegant to the right." An annoying voice from behind the monster king ordered.

Globgor turned to see the bane of his existence, King Shastacan Spiderbite.

He has tried many times to befriend the uptight royal to please his wife, but his counterpart's bigotry towards monsters and jealousy towards him makes it difficult.

"No, to the left, it would make it nicer."

"Right, servants."

"Left."

"Right!"

"Enough." Eclipsa ordered as she hated her two husbands argue.

She then used her finally developed magic to move the chandelier herself.

"Now, no more fighting. You both know it upsets the girls." The dark queen reminded as the servants brought out the decorations.

"Sorry, Boo." The monster king apologized as he offered a truce with the other Mewman King.

"Hmph!" Scoffed the Spiderbite as he walked away.

"Shastacan." Eclipsa scolded but the King kept going.

The Dark Queen sighed once again as she helped her true love.

"I'm sorry, Globby."

"Don't be, it's his own fault for not wanting a truce."

"Sometimes I wondered if I should have just rejected the marriage between him and I."

"If you did then we would have never had Festivia."

"True, that was the only good thing that came of it, while you brought nothing but goods things into my life."

"Thanks, love. Speaking of Festivia, how is she and Meteora?" He wondered.

"Oh, they're getting ready for tonight. Festivia is a giddy as can be and I finally was able to find the perfect dress for Meteora, matched the bow her tail that I made for her." Eclipsa smiled as she was excited for tonight.

Up in the Butterfly Sister's Room…

Festivia and Meteora were looking through the book to find out a strange mystery.

It seemed that during their spell casting, there had been strange things happening to their arms. For when Festivia used dark magic, dark veins appeared and when Meteora touches her arm, they go into her and disappear. The same thing happens to Meteora when she uses light magic and Festivia touches her. They wondered what was happening for they looked through the entire book a hundred times and found no answers to it.

"Man, there's nothing in here." The party princess sighed as she kept flipping pages.

"Hey, Glossy, do you think you can help us?" Meteora wondered as the tiny man was eating pudding.

After he was done, he came right over.

"Sure girls, what seems to be the problem?" Glossaryck wondered.

"Well, when Festivia and I do a certain spell, something weird happens to us." The monster princess explained.

Meteora showed the power of light magic as bright veins appeared and burned her skin, while Festivia showed the power of dark magic with her wand and purple veins appeared.

"Now watch this." Festivia spoke as Meteora and she grabbed each other's altered hand, causing the veins to vanish.

"See?" Festivia fretted as their mentor inspected.

"Hmm… This is new. Now, let me see… It seems that both of your certain bloodline both compensate and weaken your magic." Glossaryck suspected.

"What do you mean?" Meteora wondered as she tilted her head to the side.

"Meteora, you are a princess of King Globgor, the Monster King. His monster blood grants you access to dark magic without the negative effects of it, but that same blood can be damaged by light magic. Vise Versa for Festivia. Now, when you two touched, the magic trapped within you must have felt a more compatible master to serve. When this happens, your magical strength grows tenfold." The tiny man with diamond eyes explained.

"Wow." Festivia marveled as she realized that this was the reason her sister and her were feeling stronger.

They then heard a knock on their door.

"Princess Festivia and Meteora, your mother wishes you to be dressed and powdered. The queen wishes to take pictures of how, in her words 'cute little angels from above' you are." The steward spoke from the other side of the door.

Even when their mother wasn't there, she couldn't help but embarrassment them both.

"I forgot! The Silver Bell Ball is tonight!" Festivia gasped then cheered for the most fun party in Mewni.

Meteora, on the other hand, had different feelings for it. She and her Nanna felt it was a waste of time and would rather train and fight, then be stuck in a dress with a bunch of ugly boys. Plus, it meant that her Grandmother and her would have to miss out on the death metal concert, Skull Smasher Supreme. It was her secret entertainment that her Nanna and her shared.

She was looking forward to it and now she would have to go to a fancy party.

"Man…" Meteora muttered as she held the tickets.

"What you got there, Mety?" Festivia cutely wondered as Meteora tried to hide it.

"Nothing!"

"Raspberry Ribbon Lasso!"

The spell snatched the tickets from her hands into her sister's.

"Are these band tickets? You like music?" The heir questioned with a chuckle.

"Well, don't act so surprised and it's none of your business." The monster princess blushed.

"Man, when did you start going to bands?" Festivia wondered.

"Not telling."

"Come on!"

"Nope."

"Tell me."

"Please."

"…Fine." She sighed, "I started going when Nanna and Mina began training me. It was a reward for my hard work and training. We always go, but it seems that we can't go this year."

"We can go." Festivia smirked.

"What?" Meteora questioned.

"Yeah, we can sneak off during the ball and stay a bit for a couple of wicked songs. We'll be back before anyone notices."

"Mom is going to notice, and it is our job as p-."

"Do you want to be at the concert or not?"

"Y-yes…" She muttered.

"Then trust me, because I developed a brand-new spell that'll keep everyone none the wiser…"

A couple of hours later…

Meteora and Festivia were getting ready to sneak away to the concert as they need to final touch to their plan.

"Are you sure that this spell of yours will work? Mother has the eyes for detail." Meteora questioned as Festivia was getting ready.

"Don't worry about it. I've spent weeks perfecting this spell for this moment. Now, watch this."

Festivia then positioned herself with her arm stretched wide and her legs as well as she balanced her wand on her head, earning a confused look from her half-sister.

"Cum Magicis Duplex Animo Habes Duplicare Link Index!"

A magical circle appeared as it scanned her then whirled around the dress that her mother wanted to wear! Then in a magical light of fireworks, double of Festivia appeared, wearing the dress!

It put it hand on its hips as Meteora was dumbfounded.

"Incredible." Meteora marveled as she looked over the clone.

"Yep, I knew you like it." The double Festivia smiled.

"Best of all is the mind link I set up in my spell." The original explained.

"Mind link?"

"Yes, it's so I can know what's going on." The original started.

"And if anyone gets suspicious, we can return and undo the spell with anyone none the wiser." The clone finished.

"Okay, Mety, you're turn." They both said at the same time, which kind of creeped Meteora out a bit.

"Alright, but don't do that speaking at the same time thing again. That makes me unsettled." The Monster Princess sighed.

She got into the same position as her sister and reenacted the spell.

"Cum Magicis Duplex Animo Habes Duplicare Link Index."

Then another magical clone appeared, wearing the dress that Eclipsa wanted her to wear.

"Woah." They both said at the same time, "I can definitely feel the mind link thing."

"Yeah, you're free to use the spell whenever you want, Sis. Just don't make more than five, I tried it once and it gave me a headache." Festivia explained.

"Thanks, and you should put a warning in the book for future generations to be made aware." The younger advised as she got out a Skull Smasher Supreme T-Shirt, "So, you two got this?"

"Don't worry, we'll make sure everything runs smoothly." Festivia's clone assured.

"Just be back soon and get a souvenir for Festy since she helped you." Meteora's clone nodded.

"Right."

Meteora then clawed into another dimension and both original Butterfly Sisters headed to the concert while the clones got ready to the ball.

At the Skull Smasher Supreme Concert…

Meteora paid some gold for a T-shirt for her sister.

Festivia gratefully put it on as she posed as a rocker! The other sister laughed at her sister's antics a bit as the two got ready to listen to the best music in Mewni. The song played as everyone cheered for the band. They soon began to dance, doing the "Rock on" hand gestures and getting rough. Meteora soon bumped into a fan.

As she was about to defend herself, she was spellbound by the person's beauty.

The fan was a demon with dark red skin, bat wings, sharp black horns, and a devil tail. She was twice Meteora's size, pink hair, and very curvy. What made her more charming was she was wearing the complete Skull Smasher Supreme attire; she was a bigger fan than Meteora. She was powerful, beautiful and angry.

"Hey." Meteora smiled as it caused the demon to drop her guard.

"Hey." The demon repeated as everything around them was being tuned out.

They two then left to chat, not knowing that something was stalking them.

An hour later…

"So, I used a spell to counter than Planet Killer's attack, sweep the feet and crystalized him all by myself." Meteora concluded.

"Wow, you sound like a born fighter." The demon smiled.

"Yeah, well, I got my training from my Nana and my parents and the MHC."

"The Magical High Commission?"

"Yeah, they come by a lot."

"Then you must be a princess." The demon concluded as Meteora blushed.

"Yeah, Princess Meteora." Meteora introduced, "Yours?"

"Princess Lucia, youngest of the bunch. Well, that explains how you are able to understand what I'm saying." Lucia chuckled as she spoke in her native tongue.

"I was given lesson in different languages. You know, to be a princess of Mewni, I need to understand the people."

"Yeah." She chuckled with the Monster Princess.

The two seemed to be enjoying their time as Festivia watched her younger sister find love. It was about time Meteora stopped focusing so much on training and find something more. Coming to the concert was her best idea yet and it seemed a shame that they needed to go back soon.

But then she felt the wind and noticed something underground was digging.

Something was coming after her sister!

"Meteora, we got company!" Festivia warned as she used her wand to try and stop the threat!

It was still coming at the princesses as both Lucia and Meteora got ready for a battle. Bursting for from the ground as an angry monster snake woman with dual swords!

"Die Butterfly!" She screamed as she tried to slice Meteora to ribbons.

This led to an epic battle with Festivia, Meteora, and Lucia fighting a seemingly unstoppable snake woman!

The monster woman managed to slice off one of Meteora's claw-like fingernails as the Monster Princess managed to blast her away with one of her mother's spell.

"Wow, first awesome music, an awesome woman and an awesome fighter. Can this day get any better?" The demon smiled as it caused Meteora to blush again.

"T-thanks." Meteora blushed then realized at she and her sister had to go, "The ball! We have to go, sorry Lucia."

"No, I have to go too. But we'll see each other again, right?" The demon princess grinned as she gave her crush her number.

"I would like that." Meteora bowed as her sister used her scissors to cut a hole into another dimension.

After saying goodbye, the girls left, not knowing that the nail left behind was grabbed by the snake woman that attacked them.

"Perfect." She hissed as she got the means for her revenge.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Seven: Sewing Sisterhood part 2

Once Meteora and Festivia were in the restroom, they waited for their clones to arrive.

They dispersed the clones, replaced their concert gear with fancy ball dresses and gracefully entered the ballroom, sitting down in the elegant chairs. Though they were gone a while, the Silver Bell Ball was still pretty early, and many kingdoms were still coming.

They were happy to their Gruncle Jushtin with his lovely wife, Recluza Spiderbite. They can hear him and Eclipsa conversing with one another.

"I have to give credit to Glossy. He was able to bring my daughters together and start a brand-new bond." The Mewman Queen chuckled with delight.

"Well, they are both like me and your mother when we were kids. We would bicker and fight constantly until one day, Glossaryck send us on an epic adventure and we became very close ever since." The Fancy dressed prince mentioned as his sister laugh.

"Yeah, I remember that. I threw you face first into mud and told you to shape up and start acting like a Butterfly." Solaria laughed heartedly.

"Yeah, yeah. You know, Meteora and Festivia remind me of us when we were young."

"Indeed."

Soon the other rulers and lords arrived as their children took their seats.

From the Cloud Kingdom of the Pony Heads was Prince Monocorn Van Pony Head, Princess Darling Pony Head, Princess Claudia Pony Head, Princess Fifi Pony Head and Princess Tina Pony Head.

From the Kingdom of the Waterfolk was Prince and Princess Shelly and Sheldon Kelpbottom.

From the Pigeon Kingdom was the Young Lord Berny Pigeon.

From the Johansen Kingdom was Prince Brambleton.

From the Spiderbite Kingdom was Princess Cynthia Spiderbite.

From the Mountains Kingdom was Prince Musty Mountains.

From the Monster Courts, was the Baron's son, Sinister Silk, then the Countess daughter's Quilt and Stitch, then many lords and ladies' sons and daughters came as well. Though Solaria would have killed them all, she promised her daughter to behave and keep peace.

Then lastly and the most late, From the Underworld was Prince Oblivion Lucitor, Prince Relicor Lucitor, Parasite Lucitor, Draconius Lucitor, and the person that Meteora was surprised and excited to see, Lucia Lucitor.

She wore a beautiful white dress with bat designs and skulls that made her more radiant. The two locked eyes, all five (Two from Meteora and three from Lucia) as they were star-gazey and shining. Their crushes that they met at the Metal Concert were here in this stuffy ball.

This was their real chance to mingle and dance.

As everyone was getting seated, something was clawing its way to Butterfly Castle, through a magic portal in the Soda Cellar…

A couple of hours later…

Festivia was having the time of her life as she was dancing with her boyfriend, Mushy.

With good choreography, he tossed her in the air as she twirled with beauty and style. The prince caught her perfectly as everyone applaud for them.

Now it was Meteora's turn to pick a partner to dance.

In accordance to tradition, she would have to pick a boy partner. However, Festivia was hinting for her to break the rule and dance with Lucia. With approval, Meteora gained the confidence to break taboo and be with her crush.

"Princess Lucia Lucitor, would you like to dance?" She offered as it stunned everyone.

The King Shastacan was about to cruelly scold her, but Eclipsa used a silencing spell and encourage her daughter to follow her heart.

"Yes, Princess Meteora Butterfly, I would love to."

Gaining her mother's approval and her crush acceptance, Meteora danced like she had never dance before with her crush. As both began their dance, magic began to flow, creating a swirl of fire and purple butterflies. It was a sight of beauty as both Globgor and Eclipsa began to tear up with joy of their daughter finding love. Solaria was impressed to find love with the princess of demons while Festivia was silently cheering her on.

Even Lucia's parents looked happy for their daughter.

As they gently landed, Solaria reminded her daughter that the ball was over.

RING!

The dark queen rang the bell as everyone turned to her.

"That concludes the Silver Bell Ball." The Mewman queen smiled as everyone cheered for the young couple.

Well, all except the bitter and sour little king of Mewni with a distain for all monster kind, King Shastacan Spiderbite of the Spiderbite Royal Family.

Both girls chuckled and blush as their night concluded.

Later that night…

The guests left after the ball was over.

But Lucia didn't leave until she presented Meteora a gift, her location and mirror contact to keep in touched. Meteora treasured it so as she and her sister Festivia went to bed. Both princesses smiled peacefully as their night was perfect.

Or it would have been if she hadn't come.

The snake woman slithered around as the knights were enjoying a night of relaxation from guarding the party. They never saw her coming.

In Solaria's Room…

"AAAAAHHHH!"

The former queen woke up with a start as she heard the terrified scream! She immediately grabbed her sword, woke Mina and both rushed down the stairs to join in the fight! They witnessed the attack as Solaria sound the alarm!

The castle's warriors rushed into battle with their former queen as the current queen and kings of Mewni came as well!

King Globgor noticed his two daughters coming out of their room.

"Father, what's going on?" Meteora questioned.

"Stay in your rooms, Dears. We'll handle things." Globgor ordered, "If things grow dire, use the secret escape chamber and go."

"But Father-."

But before the girls could finished, Globgor gently pushed them into their rooms and locked the door, joining in the fight with his wife! King Shastacan, however, hid behind a plant to be safe from the epic battle.

Noises of fighting and brawling could be heard as things were crashed and smash!

Then it went quiet.

The cowardly King poked his head out of the potted plant in hopes the brawl was over. With no one coming or going, he sighed in relief and decided to return to bed. But then he bumped into something and fell to the fool.

"Watch where you-."

He then stopped in his tracks as he looked up to see the snake monster woman!

Before he could run away, she grabbed him by his neck as she began to hiss at him menacingly! Her eyes flashed a deadly amber as the king screamed for help!

"They are not coming." She explained slowly as she showed him an empty bottle of paralyzing potion she carried by her tail.

"Pl-please, don't hurt me." He begged.

"Then tell me where the princesses are." The snake woman demanded as she unhinged her jaw to indicate she was going to eat him if he didn't.

"Three hallways to the right on the fifth door! There is also a secret entrance to an exit that can be used by pulling a lever that looks like a candle holder! Please don't eat me!" The wigged man pleaded.

"Your cowardice is most appreciated." She smiled as she tossed him away, knocking him out cold.

At the Butterfly Sister's Room…

Meteora could hear hissing coming their way.

"Festy, you need to go. Use the cattacombs and find help!" Meteora ordered as she turned into her mewberty form.

"I can't leave you alone!" Festivia gasped.

"Festy, if this enemy gets your wand, they'll be no stopping them. You need to go and come back with help. You are our only hope."

"But-."

"Go, go Festy. You're our only hope." Meteora pleaded as the Butterfly Princess was trying to keep the door barracked while her dear elder sister, using her magic to push her into the chambers and shut the entrance!

BOOM!

The came down and the snake woman got through!

"So, the old fool was right, you were here. Guess the Spiderbite was only a coward, not a liar." She chuckled as Meteora blast her with a spell.

But she quickly regenerated as she came with the speed of lighting to claw Meteora's cheek! Meteora dodged her as she realized what she was.

"How are you here?" She demanded as the snake woman couldn't help but gloat.

She showed her the claw that she took during the concert fight.

"You should really be careful with your magic. You don't know who's gonna pick it up." The snake woman laughed as she used a flare spell to blind Meteora!

The next thing she knew, she was bitten and screaming in pain!

Everything was blurry as she witnessed the snake woman was using the secret entrance.

"Festivia…" she moaned as everything went dark…

In the morning…

Meteora awoke with stew in her mouth.

She gasped to see it was the High Commission's High Chancellor Lekmet was feeding her.

"Baa." He sighed in relief, "Baa!"

"She's up? Guys, she's up!" Rhombulus shouted as the rest of the High Commission and a half-paralyzed Mina came rushing in.

"What-what happen?" Meteora wondered.

"A monster attack, my princess. She used a paralyzing potion to take us down, bit you with a deadly venom and kidnapped Princess Festivia." Mina explained as she tried to get the other half of her to work again.

"No, Festy. I gotta go after them!" Meteora gasped.

"Hold on, you can't go into battle alone, Mety. All the other warriors of the Butterfly Kingdom are still paralyzed." Hekapoo advised.

"But it's all my fault. The monster got in because she was able to get one of my nails. Festivia's in danger because of me." Meteora lamented.

"It's not Festivia she wants, dear princess." Reynaldo sighed as he handed her a note.

The monster wants Meteora to come to the mountains for a confrontation, and to come alone.

"Then that's what I'll do. But I can't fight her unprepared. I need your help." She pleaded as the MHC lend their ears to her.

An hour…

Meteora would need weaponry if she was going to face the Snake Woman again.

She created a crystal shield of red and blue with Rhombulus to block any surprises like before.

She crafted a Scissor scythe with Hekapoo to sever the monster's parts and scatter them into oblivion.

She made boots for flight and could heal poison with Lekmet to keep fighting despite being wounded.

She forged impenetrable armor with Omnitraxus to keep her from being bitten again.

Then she fashioned a helmet with Reynaldo to keep spells from blinding her eyes and to keep her mind and eyes sharp.

But the last thing she had was given, not made. Her mentor Glossaryck gave her the bag of infinity to hold everything she need and loaded her some things.

"Trust me, Kid. You're gonna needed in the end. Pudding will keep your strength up." He advised.

Pudding?

Well, she never questioned her mentor and she wasn't going to start to. Mina begged to take her with but Meteora needed to do this alone.

She rode on her fateful companion, Nimbus and rode to the mountains to confront the snake woman.

In the mountains…

Meteora told her faithful pet to stay as she entered the cave after finishing off a cup of pudding.

She could hear hissing as she brought forth her shield.

"So, you are the abomination that Globgor and that awful witch created?" She hissed in the dark.

Meteora ignored her and spotted her sister, who was paralyzed by the potion!

"Festy!" She screamed as she rushed to her sister, but the snake woman appeared out of nowhere!

That is when the battle began!

It was her potions and powers vs Meteora's magic and weaponry. The shield protected her from the potions, the armor protected her from the biting, the winged shoes provided extra agility, the helmet made her sight clear and her sword did real damage to the snake monster!

Managed to cut off the monster's arms!

"Whose side do you think you are on?" The snake woman demanded.

"The side of goodness." Meteora answered.

"Do you really think Mewmans are good or the Butterflies? Tell me Princess, did you know that your Nana's title was Solaria the Monster Carver?"

This caused Meteora to slip up and lose her shield!

The snake woman then used a paralyzing potion and knocked Meteora into the wall!

"M-Meteora…" Festivia slurred as she was starting to dip down.

Meteora soon began to dip down too.

"This generation of Butterflies are done." She smiled wickedly.

She leapt into the air as she was about to finish her off but then a blast of dark and light magic took her head, causing both parts to fall onto the floor dead!

The magic of dark and light combined into a swirl that turned into a massive portal that sucked the Butterfly Sisters in!

They screamed as they tumbled in the vortex as the portal closed!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Eight: Sewn Sisterhood part 3

At the mountain…

The MHC, Eclipsa, Globgor, Solaria, Mina and many brave warriors came rushing in as they saw the patient Nimbus waiting for his master.

They waisted no time in trying to locate for the Butterfly Sisters. But what they found was the beheaded snake woman with her head barely alive. Solaria cruelly gabbed the monster's head by her dying snake hair in anger.

"Where are my granddaughters?!" She demanded with a sword to the monster's face!

"Better answer her or-!" Mina began as she cracked her knuckles.

But then she stopped as the snake woman began to laugh horribly!

"That-those brats… They… They finally got the best of me… My kind suffered because of the Butterflies… Seth was the one to liberate us… It was my chance to prove myself and I failed…" She rasped as purple ooze trickled from her mouth.

"Oh dear." The dark queen whispered.

"You didn't answer her question! Where are Festivia and Meteora Butterfly?!" Rhombulus demanded as his snake hands hissed at the head!

"I… Couldn't tell you… When they used that devil magic… they summoned a portal and sucked them in… I hope they are dead… I really do…" She hissed then in a fit of rage, Solara threw the head to the ground and stomped it into paste!

"Hekapoo, check for any portals that were activated here and find them!" Solaria ordered.

"No point." A wise voice spoke.

They all look up to see the teacher of magic, Glossaryck appeared and levitated down to them all.

"Only they can return on their own."

"What?!" They gasped.

"The realm they summoned, beckoned to them for a greater purpose then Mewni could offer. One that could change everything we know about magic. Once they completed it, then they will return. All we can do is wait." Glossaryck explained as he snacked on some pudding.

"We can't just wait! We have to go after them!" Mina demanded with her sword up in the air.

Then the tiny man floated by Queen Eclipsa.

"My Queen?" He spoke, knowing what her response would be.

"If my daughters will truly return, then I'll trust your word, old friend." She gently smiled.

"WHAT!?" They all gasped in shock of the Dark Queen's answer.

"Honey, you can't be serious! Your daughters are out there-!" Solaria began.

"For all the years I've known and trained under Glossaryck, he has never been wrong or led me astray. He never gave me a reason to mistrust him. If he says that my daughters will be fine, then I'll believe him, and I'll believe in my daughters find their way back home." The dark queen smiled at her old mentor.

"Alright, Love. But you better be right, Glossaryck. Because if you're not, then there won't be a tutor of magic." The monster king threatened.

"I'm never wrong, Globgor. You have nothing to fear." She assured as pudding appeared and began to swallow some.

In the Mystery Dimension…

Meteora was screaming her head off as she was tumbling down the magical tunnel!

It seemed to be bottomless as the Monster Princess was separated from her dear sister after being sucked in! Now in her head, she was going to die!

She soon plummeted down into a strange golden ocean!

By instinct and fear, she used her dark magic to create a bubble to skyrocket her up, leaving a purple mixture behind! She burst through the ocean, popped the bubble and clawed her way to a crystal, breathing heavily! Her mind was rushing as the adrenaline settled in.

"W-where am I?" Meteora gasped as she looked around to see a beautiful and strange world, "How did I get here? Wait…"

'The snake woman then used a paralyzing potion and knocked Meteora into the wall! "M-Meteora…" Festivia slurred as she was starting to dip down. Meteora soon began to dip down too. "This generation of Butterflies are done." She smiled wickedly. She leapt into the air as she was about to finish her off but then a blast of dark and light magic took her head, causing both parts to fall onto the floor dead! The magic of dark and light combined into a swirl that turned into a massive portal that sucked the Butterfly Sisters in! They screamed as they tumbled in the vortex as the portal closed!'

"Did-did Festy and I, made a portal?" She questioned as the strange waters touched the crystal.

Then the younger sister realized something!

"Festy! Oh no, where's Festy?" She gasped as began to yell for her sister!

But no one screamed back.

Meteora then slid down the crystal, splashing into was water and began her search for her sister, leaving a trail of purple that infected everything…

Sometime later…

Meteora was breathing heavily as she began her search for her sister.

"RUMBLE!"

Her stomach was empty. Without stopping, she took out a pudding cup and ate it, continuing her journey.

"I'll thank Glossy when we get back for providing snacks. Wished he packed something more than pudding." She muttered to herself as she heard laughter close by.

It sounded like… Festivia!

She was alive!

The princess then followed the sound of laughter, not knowing that something was following her. As she entered a labyrinth of crystal, she followed the laughter until she reached a waterfall of golden goo, where her missing sister was playing.

"Festy! Festy! You're safe!" Meteora smiled as she hugged her sister tightly, "I've been looking all over for you."

But before she could celebrate her sister's safety, the strangely starry-eyed sister said something that rocked her.

"Do I know you? You seem super familiar."

Meteora gasped as she looked at her sister with shock.

"What? Festy, it's me, Meteora!" She shouted in a pleading tone.

"Festy, that's me, right?" She questioned as her sister really looked at her, something was wrong with the other Butterfly.

Her eyes were in a naive state, well they were before, but nothing like this. It's like all her memories were wiped clean.

"This dimension, it steals memories away! We need to find a way out or we'll be trapped here forever! Come on Festivia, we need to go!" Meteora shouted as they both heard the braying of a horse.

No, not a horse but a white unicorn.

A very angry unicorn!

It charged at the girls as Meteora used her Mewberty form to fly away while grabbing onto her sister! As she thought she evaded the attack, the unicorn was levitating and still charging at them!

"Are you kidding me?!" She screamed as she flew as hard as she could!

She soon spotted a cave to hide!

She flew into it as the angry unicorn ran past them.

Meteora sighed in relief as she felt lost.

The princess soon started a fire while keeping a close eye on her enchanted sister to keep her from wandering off.

"Hey, tail lady, can I have food?" Festivia wondered as her stomach grumbled.

Meteora sighed as she grabbed a pudding packet and fed it to her.

"Where am I?" She wondered as Meteora sighed.

"I don't know where we are, Festy and yes your name is Festivia or Festy for short," Meteora grumbled in annoyance.

"I know that, Mety. No need to be a grump about it." Festivia scoffed as Meteora's tail stood up with surprise.

The monster Princess then turned around to face her sister and hugged her sister tightly while crying.

"Festy, you're back!"

"Urk! Okay, let go! You're crushing me!" Festivia pleaded as her sister did so.

"You got your memory back." She smiled.

"I lost my memory?" Festivia questioned as her head ached.

"This dimension was washing our memories away, but I don't know how you got them back or how I wasn't… Effected…"

Meteora then looked to the pudding packet she fed her sister.

"Pudding."

"Huh?" Festivia questioned.

"Pudding, pudding is the cure to memory loss here! Glossaryck, you brilliant genius! He must've known we would come here and brought us the means to bring us back." Meteora explained with a smile.

"But if Glossaryck knew we would be here, then does that mean we were meant to be here? And how did we even get here?" Festivia questioned, none of the girls realizing their mentor in the satchel as a dark little unicorn was wandering around, looking for a fight.

"It must've happened when our magic combined to beat the snake woman."

Glossaryck then whistled to the unicorn, getting its attention.

"So, we found a new form of magic? Cool, now where are we and how do we get out of here?"

The tiny man then began taunting the creature, making it mad.

"The real question is why are we here and are we needed here?"

The tiny unicorn then charged at the tiny man as he disappeared, causing the creature to be trapped in the satchel.

"Well, let's get some rest. We'll figure things out later." Meteora sighed.

"But what if the pudding only keeps our memories temporally?" Festivia wondered.

"You're right, we should take turns keeping an eye on each other. If one of us looks like we're losing it, then the other could feed them pudding." Meteora sighed as she felt tired.

"Since I feel refresh, I'll take the first watch." Festivia smiled.

"Thanks, wake me if you feel forgetful. Also, keep an eye out for crazy unicorns that can fly, it almost killed us." Meteora warned as she took a nap.

A while later…

Festivia was watching as she felt so confuse.

But as she was feeling sleepy, she heard the braying of a unicorn and stomping from atop the ceiling!

STOMP!

CRASH!

The unicorn managed to break through into the cave as it huffed and puffed! It turned its sights to the sleeping Meteora!

"Oh no." She gasped as she rushed to her sister's sleeping form.

The horse huffed as it began to charge with its horn ready to skewer!

"STOP!" Festivia ordered with her goblet in her hands and her cheeks glowing!

The unicorn then stopped.

Festivia opened her eyes to see the unicorn bowed to her.

"Mety, Mety, wake up." She whispered as she shook her awake.

"Huh? Who's Mety?"

Festivia then feeds her some pudding, snapping her out of her state.

"Festy, what's going on? How did you stop the unicorn?" Meteora wondered as Festivia began to pet the creature's mane.

"I think it recognized my magic and stopped attacking us," Festivia responded as she got a ride on its back.

But as Meteora tried to, it growled at her, getting the hint of it, Meteora decided to just walk as the Butterfly Sisters left the cave and into the new realm, not knowing the creatures following them.

Sometime later…

As Meteora followed her sister through the golden goo, she felt like something was watching her.

"Are you okay, Mety?" Festivia wondered as her sister squinted at the distance.

"We're not alone." Meteora simply said as she got ready to fight.

They all soon heard hooves charging in the water as more of the purple goo appeared! From the goo, like a shark in the water, came an angry purple unicorn.

The white unicorn brayed as it dodged the attack while protecting Festivia!

Meteora leaped into action as she showed her dark magic to the creature.

Then, like the white unicorn did with Festivia, it stopped its rampage and bowed to Meteora.

"Okay… This is just weird…" The monster princess whispered to herself.

The creature then offered itself to be ridden as Meteora hesitantly did so. As she rode next to her sister, the unicorns growled at each other. Festivia and Meteora ordered them to stop and they did, which brought more confusion.

"I wonder what's up with this place." Festivia wondered as Meteora stopped by the purple goo.

"I have a theory…" Meteora hummed as she grabbed some of the ooze, causing her cheeks to glow.

"Shadow's Call." Meteora invoked her own magical spell as it became more powerful and severed a crystal clean through, turning it black.

"Woah."

"That spell would usually go through stone and turned it 50% darker, but here… It's like my spells are super charged." Meteora explained.

"Let me try." Festivia insisted as she picked up some of the golden ooze and put it in her goblet wand.

"Eternal fireworks!"

BOOM!

The firework that appeared was massive and designed into the biggest butterfly Festivia ever created.

"How-?"

"Festivia, I think this stuff is magic."

"No way."

"We're in the Realm of Magic." Meteora concluded as they heard something coming their way.

On one side was a rampaging horde of purple unicorns!

One the other was a rampaging horde of white unicorns!

Meteora's and Festivia's unicorns levitated up into the air as an epic battle ensued! But as they tried their best efforts to protect the princesses, they were knocked away and into the pool of light and dark magic!

They were about to be killed as Festivia and Meteora hugged each other!

At least they would be together.

But the magic had different plans

The emotional and magical bond they share, created a new brand of magic. From the foreboding dark magic and the shining light magic, this Twilight of magic forged and created a powerful blue light!

When Meteora and Festivia opened their eyes, the unicorns were gone, and the realm changed. From one side where Festivia was the sunny and bright part of the realm with golden magic flowing and the sun shining, from Meteora's side was dark yet charming with purple magic flowing with the full moon casting itself. At the center was new blue magic with bridges and other beautiful things.

"Nicely done, you two." A familiar voice congratulated as a friendly face popped out the new magic, "the realm of magic has been reborn into three magical entities."

"Glossaryck!" The sisters smiled as they hugged their master.

"I'm happy to see you two too. Now back to the realm." He began, "You see, this was your mission from the very beginning. The regular magic would not suffice the changing ways of Mewni, so it needed to change too. From Dark to Light and to the birth of its newest magic, Twilight."

"Twilight?" Meteora questioned.

"The magic that live between darkness and light. It is so powerful that no one person can hold it but two can share it. Festivia, the Butterfly of Light and Meteora, the Butterfly of Darkness. Together there are no limits to what you could do."

Then the tiny man floated by a geyser.

"Now, let's go home." As he led the way.

Meteora was the last to leave, as she turned back to glance at the realm one more time.

"The Realm of Magic…" She muttered as an idea formed in her head, then she left.

Later back at Mewni Castle…

Everyone was happy to see the girls returned and the stories they told.

They were at the realm of magic and recreated it. The MHC demanded every detail of what happened, and they jotted every single word down.

Once they got everything down and the girls cleaned up, it was time for their rest. But Meteora had an idea that she needed to share with her sister.

"Say, Festy." Meteora spoke to her tired sister.

"Yes, Mety?" The party princess wondered.

"I was wondering, what if we did more research on the World of Magic. It seemed to offer many secrets and we were the only two to enter this place."

"Your right, we could write down everything we learn from that place. I mean, we know how to stop the effects of its amnesia miasma. We could be famous for doing this."

"And it could benefit the realms."

"We'll start first thing in the morning."

Agreed, goodnight, Festivia."

"Goodnight, Meteora."

"Hey, Festivia?"

"Yeah, Meteora?"

"Do you think what that snake woman said about nana is true?"

"No way. Nana may be a tough and serious lady but she's not heartless and she loves you. If she was the Monster Carver, would she love you so much."

"You're right, the snake woman just did it to weaken me."

"Right."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

But as the girls slept, a certain purple unicorn managed to free itself of the satchel, then it trotted away, only to be grabbed by the former queen and imprisoned.

"If the Magical High Commission won't give Meteora a wand, I'll make her one of her own."

She then left the room to prepare for Meteora's future…


	15. Chapter 15

Extra Chapter: Log of the Magic Realm

0001

When we first came to the Realm of Magic, all we wanted to do was leave.

But now we have return to discover and search for her beautiful secrets for the next generations of rulers.

The very first thing we learn was that Dimensional Scissors have gain us no entrance to the Realm of Magic and it brings me to believe that only Twilight Magic holds the key to access the realm.

We've packed enough pudding for the trip as well as few other supplies.

We started with the exploration through the essence of Light Magic, this part of the realm we call the Morning Day, to study and write down everything within it.

Many locals of the realm are creature we have witness before and yet are completely different from the beings that we know.

Others are strange animals that we have never witness before in reality but only in our sweetest dreams.

Festivia thought it would be cute to carve our names into one of the crystals in case other explorers were to come.

I think it is a cunning idea.

That way, no one will be lost like we were.

0002

It was time to test the power of pudding and how long it can last in the realm of magic.

Festivia went first on how long the effects can linger on her, she lasted for a full three hours before it started to wear off.

But when it came to my turn, I lasted an eighth of a full six hours.

It seems that the pudding cure depends on the metabolism of the person.

It also depends on the flavor of the pudding too; chocolate seems to be your best bet if you are to stay here for long.

0015

We have entered what we've named the Bridge of Twilight, the filter of dark and light magic alike.

Glossaryck was right about Twilight magic being the most powerful and that no one Butterfly can weild its power.

Like for Festivia and I in our magic, it seems the spell requires a certain finesse of both of us.

This magic is so powerful, nothing like I've ever seen before.

Festivia and I have created numerous spells but knew that they were too powerful to just be read.

With Glossy's help, we put special locks that only be opened by the power of two.

0087

It was time to enter the darker part of the realm.

We have name that part of the realm the Midnight Zone for the always shining moon.

A flipside of the realm.

If Morning Day is the source of all light magic, then the Midnight Zone is the source of all dark magic.

The creatures of the Midnight Zone are both grotesque and beautiful.

Almost poetic.

It has also occurred to me that magic users that only use a certain breed of magic can be identified by the locals.

Be warned, if you have magic, they detest, they will devour you.

0297

It vexes me that such a wonderous place would just be labeled the Realm of Magic, despite that the realm deserve a more fitting name.

We talk to Glossaryck and he said that since we were the first to discover it and change it, we could rename it if we chose.

After an hour of a heated debate, we decided to call it Radiant Enchantment.

6784

This will be our last log into this journal.

For future generations of royalty, if you chose to continue what we start remembering to take the lessons to heart and use the balance of Dark and Light to make everyone's world bright.

Write down your experience within Radiant Enchantment so others can learn from you.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Nine: Lost History

The curtains pulled to reveal a puppet theater.

At the center stage was a puppet version of Eclipsa when she was a princess. The bard began to play his lute and began the song.

"Perfect Princess Eclipsa

She's great in every way

Everything she says and does

Is absolutely right

Her hair is silky soft

Her favorite flowers are Roses

She flosses every day

And she never needs to sleep!

The perfect Princess Eclipsa

She's nice in every way

Always in a sunny mood

Even on the cloudy days

Her sugar-coated heart of gold

Will make everything fine

She plays with puppies and kisses kitty cats

Eats her veggies and smells like lavender

Perfect Princess Eclipsa

She's a fan of smiles

Perfect Princess Eclipsa

Will be our que-ee-e-e-e-een!"

Solaria clapped for her daughter's princess song as Eclipsa was trying hard to smile while her two daughters were making a face.

"Um… Mother, what kind of song is that?" Festivia groaned as she conjured soda from her goblet to quickly drink.

"Now I know that the song is a bit… too much. But it is a tradition that has been done for as long as the kingdom of Butterfly began, and it will be both of your first step as being introduced as Princess of Mewni." Eclipsa smiled.

"It's not that bad." Globgor forcefully smiled as the overly sappy song was given him indigestion.

"Oh, try not to puke on our traditions, Globgor." The Spiderbite King muttered in annoyance, not admitting he hated to song too.

"Now, the bards will be coming soon to start with your songs. So be nice and help them anyway that you can." The Queen of Mewni requested as the girls sighed.

At the Butterfly sisters' room…

While Festivia was messing with her magic and Meteora was going through the Book of Magic, the bards arrived.

"Hello, Princesses of Mewni, what a happy day~ We wish to wing your song so that everyone would sway~." The first one sang.

"While my brother is here for Meteora, with a beautiful tail~ I am here for Heir Princess Festivia for song to regale~." The other sang.

"Ugh… Is it gonna be super mushy? If it is, I'll pass." Festivia groaned as she lied back on her bed.

"Just put my name in instead of Mom's and we'll be done. Festivia come over here." Meteora responded as her mind was on other things.

"No, no, my princess, we want to make the song less… sweet and fake..."

"…And more heroic and truer."

"Really?" Both Princesses wondered at the two young bard brothers.

"Really." The two young bard brothers answered the two princesses.

"We love to make a tradition brand new and true~."

"Where all can know your legends and what you have done and going to do~."

The princesses smiled slightly at the bards' desire to jazz up the tradition for the Royal Butterfly Family and the Kingdom of Mewni. That made Meteora think some more.

"But how can Princesses see the future if our past is shrouded in time?" Meteora spoke to herself, which caused Festivia to turn to her.

"What do you mean?" The Party Princess wondered as Meteora flipped back to the beginning to Skywynne, Queen of Hours chapter.

"Look at this, our great grandmother, Skywynne, Queen of Hours was the 27th Queen." Meteora began, "But the other Twenty-six Queens before her are not there. Their history lost to the Wand Passing ceremony of Skywynne in the fire. They're gone forever and thus a large part of our history."

"Not everything is lost forever." Their mentor responded as he appeared from his book, "You both could find it again."

"How? The book was completely burn, there's not a page of it left." Meteora questioned.

"In the present, yes. But maybe if you are too are interested, we could… no, no, that would be silly." Glossaryck muttered.

"What?" Festivia questioned as her ears perked up with her elder sisters, while the bards were getting hopeful for being part of their adventure.

"We could go back in time and save the book from being burned." Glossaryck suggested, "But it could be extremely dangerous and there is no guarantee of succeeding."

"We'll do it." Meteora and Festivia smiled.

"I thought you might." Glossaryck smiled back as he knew that both princesses' reasons.

Festivia wanted to break the mold for the standard Mewman Princess and Meteora wanted to learn more of her families past to be a better protector.

"We wish to come too!" One of bards bellowed with joy.

"Alright." Glossy shrugged.

"WHAT?!" Both Butterfly Sisters gasped.

At Plains of Time…

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Festivia wondered as the group wandered around the Plains as Glossaryck was their guide.

The bards were writing everything they saw and hear as they looked inspiration for the songs of the Butterfly Sisters. It was a surprise that Glossaryck would allow anyone outside the Butterfly Family to take part in their lessons.

"If Glossaryck has no problem being here, then it must be for a reason. Glossy has never steered us wrong before and it is improbable that he would now." Meteora answered as their tutor hushed the group, hearing something coming their way.

Arriving in a mysterious and puzzling machinery, being pulled by giant yet adorable hamsters that Festivia couldn't help but awe and pet.

"Festy, don't pet that creature. We don't know if it could bite you." Meteora warned.

"Do not fear, Princess. They are perfectly trained." The old man on the wheel assured, "Mind if your group hides for a moment?"

"Hide, hide from what?" Festivia wondered as their mentor used his magic to poof the group behind a clock for cover, while Father Time releases the hamsters and goes to play on the ground.

The Butterfly Sisters watched as they watched what was happening.

Three people arrived, two had marks on their cheeks (A blond haired girl with hearts and a strange half monster boy with purple hair, make-up, and red feather cheek marks) the third was a normal looking boy with a hoodie and a mole. They saw Father Time mess with those three people as they try to restore time. The three and Father Time left as the group was shocked.

"Who were they?" Festivia whispered as their mentor shushed her.

They soon returned as the three people chain hamsters to the wheel and Father Time gets up one it. Once the visitors are gone, Father Time called out for the group to appear.

"Sorry about that, just some needed stuff to take care of. So, Glossy old buddy, what can I help you with?" The kind-hearted old man wondered.

"We need your help going back in time." Meteora requested.

"To the day the Original Book of Spells 'burned' away." Father Time smiled as he helped the group hop aboard, "Away we go."

As he mushed the hamsters; they rode into the dimensions.

"Say, Father Time, who were those guys?" Festivia wondered.

"Oh, those were your descendants and their buddy. They needed help with a spell." He happily explained.

"So, the reason you set free your hamsters were to have them bring you a new set, thus giving them a lesson not to mess with time." Meteora hypothesized.

"Nicely observed, my dear. You will make a fine-."

But then Father Time hushed himself, not giving away any more of the future. Thankfully, before he could give any spoilers, they made it to their destination.

"Thanks again, Father Time." Glossaryck thanked as everyone bid farewell to Father Time.

"Anything for an you, my friend!" Father Time shouted as he and his Hamsters were off to find a mud puddle to play in.

"Alright, everybody, let's go." The tiny man grinned as he led the way.

Mewni, Many Years ago…

The five appeared outside the kingdom of Mewni and we stunned at its original appearance.

"Here we are, Butterfly Castle right before the Wand Passing ceremony disaster! Now, we must all stick together or-."

But then the Butterfly Sister realized that the bards were missing and were heading to the castle with a song on their lips!

At Butterfly Castle…

Somehow, the two bards oversaw the dragons while the princesses were trying to find them before being discovered.

Glossaryck gave the Butterfly Sisters magical cream to hide their cheek marks as they crept into the stables of the dragons. It took some stealth and some magic, but they were able to find the idiotic bards playing tunes to very irritated dragons.

"What are you idiots doing?" Meteora harshly whispered.

"Playing these dragons, a beautiful song, your majesty." One of bard brothers explained as his playing was annoying the dragons.

"I don't blame them." Festivia miffed as she felt the dragons' pain.

"Get out of there, you're making them mad." Meteora ordered.

"But we must play, it is in our nature." The other brother sang.

That tore it.

Meteora stomped over there and began to push the brothers away from the dragons, their struggling and fighting, causing one of them to step on Meteora's tail!

The monster princess roared and growled, frightening the dragons, causing them to flee in a flying stampede!

"Ah oh." Meteora gasped then a portal appeared thanks to Glossaryck.

"Quickly, everyone to the portal." Their mentor ordered as everyone did so.

Inside the throne room, during the wand ceremony…

The group were transported to the throne room, just before the dragons arrived.

Queen or rather Princess Skywynne Lavender Butterfly was about to receive the royal magic wand from her irresponsible mother, Queen Lyric.

"Glossy, the dragons are free-." Meteora began.

"We didn't do it." The bard brother interrupted.

Meteora growled at them as Festivia continued, "We need to warn everyone."

"Oh no, no, no, the dragons are not our problem." The magical tutor began, "Meteora, get ready to go for the book. As soon as the dragons begin their attack, get the book and reach us quickly. Everything will go up in flames soon."

That's when the dragons came and began to go on a rampage!

Everyone fled for their lives except for the time travelers!

"It's time! Go!"

Meteora was pushed as she rushed for the original book! To avoid the flames, she used her tail to grab the original book and all of them fled into the portal!

Outside the burning kingdom…

Everyone watched the flames consumed the castle in horror and guilt.

"Don't feel too bad about it, the castle was meant to burn. It was the only way for Queen Skywynne to reach her true potential and the only way to get the book." Their mentor assured.

"I just wish-."

"I know. I know. Why don't we take a little break before we go home?" Glossaryck suggested as he took a nap.

The bard brothers and Princess Festivia followed suit. The only who wouldn't sleep was Meteora, who began to read the book with excitement. Her excitement then shifted to confusion then turned to concern.

Something wasn't right.

At Plains of Time…

Father Time arrived as he brought the gang back home while Meteora was more than quiet, but before they could leave, he needed to speak with the Butterfly Sister.

"Before you go, I need to make you two to make a choice." Father Time requested.

"A choice?" They both wondered.

"In the future, this book will need to stop an unspeakable evil. Without it, there will be no hope for the future. There is a risk that return it could be lost down the way. But if you give me the book, I could give it to your descendants to stop the evil. Will you save the future?" He asked.

The sisters looked at each other and nodded.

"Sure thing, Father Time. Tell our descendants that we are counting on them." Festivia answered as she gave him the book.

"Thank you."

Then he left with the book.

At Butterfly Castle in Present time…

To keep the Bards from yapping, they erased their time traveling adventure memories from their minds and had them focus on their songs.

Once they got what they needed, they left, causing both Princesses to sigh in relief and from their day.

But Meteora was still feeling uneasy and needed answers.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Ten: Shattered Innocence

The next morning, in the early morning…

Meteora had trouble sleeping after the adventure she had.

She could remember every single word from the original book of magic. At first, it was exciting and interesting with spells she never even heard of, then she got to the memoirs of the previous Butterfly Queen.

Something was off with every single one of their chapters.

They talk about monsters as if they were the mortal enemies, abominations from another realm, evil creatures. At first Meteora chalked it up as the settlers first exposer to monsters, but so many queens viewed them as evil creatures.

Princess Meteora then remembered the words of the snake woman.

"So, you are the abomination that Globgor and that awful witch created?"

"Whose side do you think you are on?"

"Do you really think Mewmans are good or the Butterflies? Tell me Princess, did you know that your Nana's title was Solaria the Monster Carver?"

Solaria the Monster Carver.

Solaria the Monster Carver.

Monster Carver?

Was that her nana's title?

Meteora began looking through the book to find her nana's chapter to know for sure, but there was something was wrong. Some of the pages and paragraphs were censored, covered up by magic, including parts that talked about monsters.

"What is going on?" Meteora muttered to herself as sister snuck up behind her.

"Hey, Mety. What's you doing?" The party princess wondered.

"Hey, Festy, have you ever wondered about the monsters that lived in the kingdom, what their lives are like here?" She wondered.

"What do you mean? Monsters are a part of Mewni like everyone else. Why do you ask?" Festivia wondered.

"Well, look at this. Every page in Nana's chapter that contains information on monsters has been censored. Even her title name was covered up." Meteora answered.

"Weird." Festivia muttered as she saw what her sister was talking about, "Why would someone does something like that?"

"I don't know, but we need to find out." Meteora huffed.

So, the princesses decided to do some digging, they started with asking the monsters of Mewni about any connections between Mewni and Monsters before they were born. None of them wished to talk about it and were very uncomfortable. But the princess could sense the tension between Mewmans and Monsters, like they were both afraid of the other species.

"You're right, Meteora. Something is definitely off. I don't think our parents or anyone at Butterfly Castle would want to talk about." Festivia spoke.

"So, there is only one place to go, the tapestry room." Meteora concluded as the two princesses of Mewni made their way back to Butterfly Castle.

At Butterfly Castle…

The Butterfly Sisters crept around the halls, in search of the fabled and treasured room of old Butterfly Queens.

They found the door to the mural room as Meteora dipped down to undo the lock, and the snuck into the room.

The torches lit as the Butterflies of Old were revealed to them, the first being Queen Skywynne Lavender Butterfly, also known as Skywynne, Queen of Hours. Her tapestry was beautiful as it showed her magic time using powers for Mewni and her people.

Next was the Boy Queen, their Great Uncle Jushtin Butterfly, also known as Jushtin the Uncalculated. Even his mural screamed fabulous.

Then they found their mother's Tapestry, Eclipsa Butterfly, also known as Eclipsa the Queen of Darkness. She looked beautiful in her wedding dress as the tapestry showed both of their fathers, kissing each hand of their mother. Globgor, with the monsters on the left side celebrating, kissed the queen's left hand that hold the wand while King Shastacan, with Mewman kind on the right clapping for the wedding, kissed her empty hand.

"Awe, Mom looks so happy." Festivia smiled as Meteora did too.

"Look at this." Meteora pointed out as they read the inscription.

'Eclipsa, Queen of Mewni, wished stop the war and the blood being shed.'

'So, to a Mewman and Monster, she would wed.'

"War?" Festivia questioned, "What war?"

But Meteora didn't answer as she was silent.

"Meteora? Meteora?" Festivia wondered, turning to her sister, who was shock and stood there as stiff as a statue.

"Meteora, what's wrong?" The princess of parties and fun wondered as she looked to the direction her sister was staring at.

Festivia was then shocked and horrified to see the next tapestry, the tapestry of their own grandmother. Their Nana was wielding her wand like a sword, killing monsters with a passion as blood was splattered around in her in such a fashion!

But that was not the most shocking thing.

The most shocking thing was their Grandmother's grim title, Solaria the Monster Carver!

The door soon opened as Solaria and Mina came in.

"You know, your majesty, we should plan when Globgor goes-." Mina began but then both stopped when they saw the Butterfly Sisters stare at her tapestry.

"Oh no," Solaria whispered as it got the girl's attention!

Solaria could see shock, betrayal and from Meteora, her little soldier, fear.

Before Solaria could get close to them, Meteora acted by instinct to open a portal with her claws, grab her sister and dove right into it!

"Meteora! Festivia!" Solaria screamed as she sounded the alarm!

Somewhere in the mountains…

Festivia awoke to see she was no longer in the Palace but on the tops of a mountain.

She shook her head as she remembered everything that happened before, the tapestry, her Nana, the carnage, her sister.

Her Sister!

"Meteora!" Festivia shouted as she began to look her!

Not knowing that something was watching her.

At Butterfly Castle…

Arriving with presents in her hand, the Young Demon Princess, Lucia came to the castle to see her girlfriend, Meteora.

But as she entered, she was stunned to see that the castle was in complete chaos as everyone was panicking and the MHC was arguing with the Queens and Kings. They all stopped when Lucia cleared her throat.

"Oh, Lucia, I forgot that you were coming." Eclipsa tried to smile as panic was obviously on her face, "I'm sorry, but this is a really bad time."

"Why, what's going on and where's Mety?" Lucia wondered in her Demon Language with concern on her face.

"Huh?" They wondered as the steward translated for her.

One of these days, Lucia needs to learn Mewmen.

"Meteora stole my daughter and fled Mewni! I knew she was a monster!" Shastacan growled, then stopped when Solaria punched him.

"Shastacan, Meteora fled when she saw the tapestry. She knows what really happened all those years ago, they both do!" Eclipsa scolded, concern and worried for her daughters.

"What truth?" Lucia wondered as the steward translated.

"That monsters and Mewmans were once at war and that Solaria was the biggest monster hater of them all. She probably freaked out, thinking that Solaria would kill her too." Hekapoo answered.

Lucia was shocked to hear this, poor Meteora. To figure out that her own Nana, the woman that she dedicated her life to being was someone who would kill her own kin, must've been unbearable.

"I would never lay a harmful finger on my granddaughter and she is not a monster! She's a cursed Mewman." Solaria growled.

"My Queen, I got Nimbus!" Mina shouted as she brought Meteora's pet Hydra into the castle.

"Good, we can be able to track them now." Solaria smiled as she brought Festivia's wand and Meteora's hair clip.

"I want to help find her too." Lucia offered.

"Thank you, Princess Lucitor. We need all the help we can get." Reynaldo thanked as the Hydra picked up the scent.

"Baa!" High Chancellor shouted.

"He has their scent, let's go!" Solaria ordered as they followed the creature.

In the mountains…

Meteora sat alone as she watched the world below her.

Her heart bled his agony and betrayal. Her own Nana, the woman who inspired her to be the best princess she could be was the most dangerous monster slayer of them all. So many were killed, ripped apart, murdered. She was a descendant of Monster Murders yet a monster herself. It was too much to bear.

"It really is a shame, isn't it?" A voice from behind her sighed.

She quickly turned around to see a Frog Man, wearing skeleton armor in front of her.

"W-who are you?" Meteora stuttered.

"A friend." The Frog Man smirked dangerously.

Meanwhile in the other parts of the Mountain…

Festivia called out to her sister as she continued her search.

"Where are you, Mety?" Festivia panted as she continued her desperate search, then she heard her sister talking to someone.

She followed the voices to see her sister was with a Frog Man.

"… It is not your fault that Mewmans are the cruel ones, you know. You were raised in oblivious nature, but we can change that. We could give monsters a chance at life." He explained to her.

"What can I do to make up for what my ancestors done?" Meteora pleaded in a desperate tone.

"I'll show you."

The Frog Man then showed her a strange devise. Something about it looked sinister to Festivia as the sharp part glistened with a menacing shine.

"What it that?" Meteora wondered.

"The true ruler of Monsters has created this devise to give monsters a chance to fight. It is the Praying One. A magic extracting tool that can completely drain anything from its magic with just one hit." He explained as he demonstrated on a passing unicorn!

It brayed with pain as it was drained of all its magic, then turned to ashes! Meteora and Festivia stared in horror! But the Frog Man gave a confident look.

"You... You killed it…" The Monster Princess muttered.

"That's right! One hit is all it takes to completely wipe out a Mewman in a blink of an eye!" The Frog Man explained cruel fully while Festivia gulped.

He then strapped the weapon onto Festivia.

"There. Now you really look like a Monster Princess." Frog Man smirked at Meteora stared at the weapon with terror.

"We're killing Mewmans?" Meteora questioned.

"Yes, yes! It is the only way to finally take back what is ours! Join us and Monsters will finally have peace!" The Frog Man encouraged with a look of bloodlust.

"DON'T DO IT!" Festivia shouted, causing the two to turned to her location.

The Party Princess then slid down the mountain to face her sister.

"Mety, this isn't the way! Yes, Mewmans have been doing horrible things to Monsters, but that doesn't mean we can't fix it! Killing each other won't bring peace!" Festivia pleaded.

The Frog Man was enraged as he attacked the princess!

At the base of the Mountain…

The rescue crew were following the Hydra to Jaggy Mountains.

They all stopped as they heard a battle going on!

"Come on!" Solaria ordered as they headed up the hill!

In the mountains…

Festivia was pinned by the Frog Man!

"Festy!" Meteora gasped as the Frog Man smirked at her.

"Do it, make her the first Mewman to fall." Frog Man ordered.

"Mety, this isn't a way! Yes, thing is bad, but we can fix it together as sisters." Festivia pleaded.

"Do it, now. Kill the real monster!" He demanded.

But Meteora couldn't.

"Wait, wouldn't killing Mewmans make Monster just as bad as them?" Meteora questioned as she took a step back.

"Of course not! We would take vengeance; we would save our people! We would be saving our comrades and our kind!" He explained.

"But we could find peace with them, make a new start."

"There is no new start! So just do it!"

…

"No! We shouldn't destroy each other just because we're different or the past!" Meteora refused as she unstrapped the weapon from her arm and tossed it to the side, "I'm sorry. But this isn't right."

Festivia smiled at her sister with pride while the Frog Man made another face.

"You sound just like her."

"Huh?" Meteora grunted in confusion.

"You sound just like Eclipsa."

"What?"

"I should've known that tainter has got you to fill their heads with lies."

"I don't understand." Meteora spoke.

"Don't lie to me! Eclipsa used her magic to alter Globgor's mind, to make him make peace with those evil Mewmans when there was no other way!" Fog Man growled as he attacked Meteora!

"Mety!" Festivia shouted as she tried to break free!

While they were fighting, he grabbed the Praying One to attack while Meteora dodged! It all lead to Meteora shielding Festivia.

"This ends now!" The Frog Man shouted as he aimed the weapon at her!

Then a Flash came!

"Meteora! Festivia!" Eclipsa shouted as everyone was shocked to see what was in front of them.

The Frog Man was incased in crystal while the devise almost touched Meteora's chest. The Monster Princess was panting hard as everyone was rushing to them.

Sometime Later at Butterfly Castle…

After hauling the monster away for interrogation, Eclipsa and Globgor took Meteora into the garden for some much-needed heart to heart.

They explained everything about the war from both sides, how it ended and why things were still shaky. Meteora listened to every word as her guilt lessen.

"Things are still new between Mewmans and Monsters. But you are the proof that we can live in harmony and you and your sister can help make things better." King Globgor concluded.

"But does Nana truly love me or am I just a monster to keep track of?" She questioned.

"Oh Sweetie, she loves you dearly." Eclipsa assured her.

"She doesn't think you're a monster at all, she thinks you are cursed with monster blood but beat with a heart of a Mewman." Globgor answered, "She's too stuck in her ways to believe that monsters can be good."

"Oh, thanks for telling me." Meteora thanked.

"If you have any questions or need to talk, feel free to speak with us." Her mother promised her as they left the garden so Solaria can speak with her.

"Oh, my little soldier, I am sorry you had to see that," Solaria apologized, "But you are not a monster, you are Mewman that was cursed by that wicked fool Globgor. But once the monsters show their true colors, we'll make them pay."

Meteora blinked as she saw what her father meant. Though Solaria's intentions were noble, she is trapped in the past. So, instead of arguing with her, she hugged her. Despite being a crazy warrior, she was her crazy warrior.

Afterwards, Lucia came to comfort Meteora and give her gifts, a book on inventions and phonograph to record her thoughts and get stuff off her chest.

Then she left and the two sisters sat together alone. They said nothing but brought comfort to each other.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eleven: Faded Bond

After learning the grim and morbid history of her family, Festivia soon began to see the world in a new light.

Her job as future ruler of Mewni was to make everyone in the kingdom happy. But how can she do that when the monster part of her kingdom was suffering greatly.

She thought of starting to do events to realize the harmony of Mewmans and Monsters. But then her father never approved of her mingling with monsters. Come to think of it, the only time King Shastacan ever really spend time with her was to give her expensive presents and to reprimand her for spending time with her Stepfather, the only person who she really saw as a father, Globgor.

Festivia had so many fond memories of her Stepfather. They went camping as a family with Eclipsa and Meteora, fishing, he taught her how to bake, he use to let her play with his giant tail, he would pretend to be the groom of one of her dolls, he would give the talk to boys she was dating to take care of her while in his giant form, he would cheer both her and Meteora at Cornball, he would love the presents she got him for his birthday and so many great memories.

But her biological father?

He seemed to come to her special moments but was never actually there in spirit, like he was forced to come. When Festivia is with her sister, Shastacan would just sneer and glare.

Festivia begins to think that it would have been better if Globgor was her father, but to keep her own daughter of thinking that, he would give her everything her heart desired, trying his best to keep his own child picking a monster over him.

He's already dealing with that with his own wife.

But since the incident with the tapestry, Festivia became more insisted on trying to help monsters. She would hold charities for them, hold parties for them, wanting to learn more of their culture, it was too much for Shastacan to bear.

He sat there and sulk as the Butterfly Sisters planned another even for Mewmans and Monsters.

"So, we ask one Mewman to dance with one Monster per turn then provide extra cherry soda to break the tension?" Festivia wondered.

"That sounds good. Now, how do we get them to mingle? Mewmans are still scared of Monsters and Monsters fear that Mewmans could hurt them." Meteora questioned was they brought out the map of the party for tomorrow night.

"You let me worry about that. I am the Mingle Mistress." Festivia proudly spoke as her half-sister rolled her eyes.

"True. Alright now-."

"Girls, can you please do that somewhere else? You are bringing me headaches." The short king demanded as Eclipsa intervened.

"Leave them be. They are doing good things for this kingdom and I rather not have it spoiled." The Dark Queen advised.

The Spiderbite grind his teeth as he stormed out of the throne room.

"What are we to do with him?" Globgor questioned as he shook his head.

But then his ears began to perk up as he became tense.

"Globby? Are you okay?" His wife wondered as everyone turned their attention to the monster king as he walked towards the window.

"A storm is coming." He gasped in shock.

"What?" Meteora questioned.

"A storm, a very big one. Big enough to cause a flood. We have only minutes to prepare." Globgor answered as Eclipsa whistled for the servants to come.

"Yes, my queen." They bowed to the Dark Queen.

"Alert, everyone in Mewni, tell them to report to the storm cellar at once. No one is to stay outside during the storm." Eclipsa ordered.

"Yes, my Queen." They obeyed as they rushed out the door.

"Mety, I need you to find your Grandmother and Mina, they are at their obstacle course training for another rambling trip to the mountains. Festy, tell your father to get ready and meet us at the storm cellar."

"Yes, Mother." The Butterfly Sister nodded as they sealed up their plans for later.

"We need to prepare for anything that could happens. I'll go bring the supplies we need to weather out the nasty weather." The queen announced as she and her husband were bringing supplies for their people to be able to wait out the storm and massive flood to come.

Fifteen minutes latter at the entrance of the Storm Shelter…

Mewmans and Monsters were pushing each other as they were trying to get in their sanctuary from the terrible storm and flood that was coming.

Just as Globgor had predicted, the storm was coming, and it was a big one. The once blue sky was consumed by darkness and water began to slowly weep. The knights were doing their bests to keep everyone calm as they lead them safely inside.

"Where is Captain Meteora?" One of them wondered as one person was helping a pregnant woman carry their things.

"Right here." The Monster Princess answered as she, her grandmother and Mina were rushing into the shelter, "Has anyone seen my sister?"

"She's already inside." One of her friends answered.

"Okay, good. Is everyone in the shelter?" Their Captain wondered as many of the citizens were running and fleeing into the shelter.

"There are still a few unaccounted for." The knight answered as the storm was getting worse and worse with every second.

"Right, I'll go out and find them. Make sure everyone is okay. Check for injuries and illnesses, make sure everyone is going to make it through the flood then keep everyone calm and make sure no one leaves the shelter. I'll be back soon." Meteora the Monster Princess ordered as her loyal companions of steel obeyed.

Meteora whistled for her faithful pet with her hand carved Hydra Whistle and companion Nimbus as the Hydra came. The second princess of Mewni hopped on her loyal pet's back as she prepared her massive saddle.

"Okay, Nimbus, sniff out anyone that's still outside the shelter. We can't let anyone out here when the flood s come." Meteora whispered to her pet as it began to sniff in the air.

It caught whiff of the missing citizens' scents and charged the empty streets in the pouring rain as thunder and lightning hammered down on Mewni!

Meanwhile inside the storm shelter…

Everyone was discombobulated as the guards of Mewni were doing their best to keep the peace while the massive flood was happening.

Princess Festivia was helping the injured as she bandaged many of the one harmed during the struggle and panic of the storm. One of them was a small boy who leg was badly broken during the panic.

"There you go. That wasn't so bad, huh?" Festivia smiled as the boy grinned the kind-hearted party princess.

"Thank wou, Pwincess." The small boy thanked her with a hug.

"You're welcome, little guy. Now relax and enjoy your time here." Festivia kindly hummed as she spotted a monster that has his own broken from the panic.

Festiva walked towards him as Mewmans watched in fear of their Princess being eaten by the wounded monster. Despite Eclipsa 'sacrificing' herself to a monster to end the war once and for all, the people of Mewni were still untrustworthy of the monsters that follow Globgor and see them as the enemy in sheep's clothing. Now they are going to watch in horror their beloved princess being eaten by a horrible monster.

But the opposite happened.

Festivia calmly came up to the skittish monster and offered to heal his horn. She conjured magical salve, smeared it on the severed part of the horn, gently placed it back in its original spot and wrapped it in a clean wrapping to keep it from falling off his head.

"There, now try not to touch it and it will heal in three days' time." Festivia commented as the monster looked so happy.

"Thank you, Princess." The monster thanked.

"It's no big deal." Festivia smiled.

"FESTIVIA BUTTERFLY, GET AWAY FROM THAT MONSTER!" King Shastacan ordered with fire and fury in his voice.

"But he's hurt and needed my help." The Party Princess responded.

"THAT HORRID CREATURE COULD KILL YOU AND EAT YOU! NOW, GET OVER HERE!" The short king demanded.

"You know what, Father. Not every single monster in Mewni is bad and not all Mewmans are good." Festivia began, "If people like you stopped being such a bunch of haters and look inside a monster's heart, you could see the good in them. I am the Princess and it is my job to keep all my people happy and safe, including monsters. Now, if you excuse me, I have work to do."

Festivia then grabbed her supplies and walked off the help the others, leaving her birth father speechless as well as the spectators. She soon spotted one of Meteora's knights and walked up to him.

"Hey, where's my sister?" Festivia asked.

"Princess Meteora left to find the people who are still missing in Mewni." He answered as he offered food to others.

"She's still out there?" Festivia gasped as she rushed to the entrance.

"Princess Festivia, wait! Meteora ordered all of us to stay in the storm shelter!" The knight shouted after her.

"My sister needs a handout there." Festivia huffed as she turned into her Mewberty form and was about to brave the massive flood and storm.

But before she could take off, a hand grabbed her wrist tightly. She turned to see her father in a disapproving look.

"FESTIVIA BUTTERFLY, I WILL NOT HAVE YOU LEAVE IN THE PEAK OF THIS HORRIBLE STORM!" He barked at her daughter.

"Mety's out there and could be in danger!" Festiva shouted back.

"SHE'S JUST A MONSTER!" He growled.

"She's my sister."

Festivia then blast her father with a spell to send him flying back! Then she flew into the storm to help her sister.

The Spiderbite got up as a face of betrayal was playing on his features.

In Mewni during the flood…

Festivia flew high and low for her sister as she avoided the bolts of lighting that were dancing around her!

The party princess then stopped to hear screaming and roaring somewhere nearby. The Flying Butterfly flew down to see Nimbus the Hydra with a saddle filled with people (Mewmans and Monsters) in raincoats.

But there was no sign of Meteora.

"Have you seen my sister?" Festivia asked the recued civilians as she flew down to the saddle.

"The Princess heard that monster family scream and ran in there to help them. She told us to stay here but we're getting worried." A woman explained as the hydra got to higher land.

"Stay here, I'll go and find her." Festivia ordered as she flew into the flooded house.

The water was rising as she could hear the family scream for help. The other half the Butterfly Sisters followed to the top floor, see her sister trying to pry open the door.

"Mety!" Festivia shouted as she flew to her.

"Festy? What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here. There is a flood going on." Meteora gasped as she was yanking on the door.

"You think I'll leave you alone in this nightmare. Here, let me get the door." Festivia offered as she pulled out her wand and used a spell to open the door.

But a blast of water came as it swept over the sisters!

At the shelter…

Eclipsa and Globgor made sure everyone was okay as she looked for her daughters.

She spotted her husband, King Shastacan, who was staring at the entrance with shock on his face and the two rushed over.

"Have you seen Festivia and Meteora?" The Dark Queen asked, then the king pointed to the entrance causing the queen to gasp.

"You let them leave the shelter? We have to go after them!" Globgor shouted.

But then there was a knock on the door.

The knights opened it as it revealed the Butterfly Sisters, dripping wet with a group of rescued people on the back of Nimbus.

The Dark Queen and Monster hugged their girls, scolded them for doing something dangerous and thanked them for saving the people. As the knights helped the rescued settled in, Shastacan just stood there.

He lost too many family members to the monsters; it was time to act.

But how?


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Twelve: Betrayal at Butterfly Castle pt.1

Eclipsa was packing her things as Globgor was carrying his suitcase downstairs.

She was meeting with the MHC and the rest of the monarchs of Mewni to discuss for the next couple of days, the emergency meeting with the Rouge Monsters. The urgency was great enough to alert all the Rulers of Mewni to such a great threat.

It was the perfect time for Festivia to has some experience under her belt. She would be an acting queen for the time being. Lately, Eclipsa was slowly losing her trust in her other husband, King Shastacan Spiderbite as he was growing colder and more stoic. He had been quiet since the horrible and storm, which troubled the Dark Queen.

"Now, if you need anything, Lavender Star, be free to call for your Grandmother and Mina. They'll help you any way they can." Her mother reminded as the Butterfly Sisters listened, "Meteora, be sure to keep an eye out for any peculiar citizens coming around Mewni. There had been word of dangerous rouges being spotted."

"We've noticed. Is this Seth guy really that manipulative?" The Monster Princess questioned as she was reading a book of monster history.

"Very, he is like a shadow upon Mewni, hateful and unreasonable as anyone can be. He is extremely dangerous and the reason I added… a certain spell." Eclipsa muttered as she didn't even want to think about him.

The dark queen shook her head and returned to her peppy self.

"Now, we'll be gone for a few days. Looks after everything while we're gone. Stay safe and don't leave Mewni. Things have been hectic lately and I rather not have any more attacks. I love you." Globgor chimed in as he carried his wife.

"Love you." Both sisters said as the couple left in their chariot, leaving their daughters and the disgraced King Shastacan Spiderbite.

Meanwhile in the garden…

Speaking of the disgraced King of Mewni, he was waiting for his… Friend to arrive.

He heard the fluttering wings of a Kappa's wings could be heard. The bird-like monster flew down into Butterfly Castle undetected as the king was waiting for him.

"You're late." The Spiderbite huffed in an impatient tone.

"Forgive me, King Spiderbite, but the security of Mewni was near impossible of late due to my… Companions crossing paths with you Daughters-."

"I only have one daughter and she has gone native to t-those-those-!" Shastacan growled then calmed himself in a more composed manner, "Let's just meet with your leader and get my reward."

"Of course, your majesty. But are you not worried that people notice that you are gone?" The Kappa wondered and he kneeled.

"I left a note that I was going out. Now fly." He ordered as he got on his back.

"Yes, my king." The Kappa complied as he took off into the air.

At Solaria's Training Camp…

Meteora was going through the newest part of her Nana's obstacle course, this one preparing for Rouge Monster invasion.

"Keep your eyes peeled and your ears on high alert, Little Soldier! The attack could happen anywhere at any time! You must be ready!" Solaria advised while Mina was flinging Kappa Dummies!

"Nana, is it necessary to keep calling me Little Soldier? I am a couple of inches taller than you." Meteora wondered as she dodged the dummies and took the third one out with her claws.

"Doesn't matter if you're Globgor's size, you're always My Little Soldier. Now focus! Mina, ready the next horde!" The Warrior Queen ordered her loyal follower.

"Yes, my Queen!" Mina saluted as she pulled the lever and brought forth Septarian Cutouts to fight as they circled the Monster Princess!

As Meteora sliced them to ribbons, the Cutouts were restored!

"Remember, Dear! Septarians are is the most dangerous breed of monster for their cunning and ability to regenerate! You need to do more than simply chop them up to win!" Solaria advised as Meteora took a deep breath and blew fire at the dummies!

In the sky in the mountains…

As the Kappa was flying the Spiderbite, he thought some idle chitchat could pass the time until they made it to base.

"I'm surprised that you wish to join us. We all know how much you hate the monsters." The Kappa smirked as the tiny man was growling at the thought.

"The monsters I hate are the ones that live in my castle and Kingdom. That heinous little abomination and that woman-stealing monster! This is their fault that my wife and daughter left me! Their fault that my own family refuses to see me as one of their own. For what type of Prince would be worthy of his crown if he is outshined by a monster?" Shastacan hatefully explained.

"It seems that you and our leader shares something in common. For you see, our true king was meant to rule the monsters." The Kappa smirked as they were getting close to the campsite.

At the training course…

Meteora was breathing hard as she was completely sweating up a storm.

"You're doing well, Mety. Why don't we take a break?" Festivia suggested as she had a tray of grape sodas for four.

The monster princess grunted in agreement as Mina helped her Queen's granddaughter up to get a drink of soda. They all took a lunch break as sandwiches were laid on silver plates and a picnic towel lay.

"So, Nana, mind telling us a little bit more on this "Seth of Septarsis" guy? If we are going to face his army, we need to know more about him." Festivia wondered as he took a bite from her sandwich.

"I tried to get Mom and Dad to tell us. But we get these strange riddles instead. Why is that?" Meteora wondered as the Monster Carver sighed.

"Sit down, Girls. It's time your Nana told you a story." The former queen began as the Butterfly Sisters got close.

Solaria then summoned the Book of Spells and began flipped through certain pages, first being the Queen of Hours, Skywynne Butterfly. As she found a painting of the queen, she pointed to a mysterious silhouette and a passage on a mysterious monster that has been appearing more and more of late.

The shadow appeared again in Grunkle Jushtin Butterfly as well as another passage of the monster appearing, this one talks about the multiple attacks happening in separate villages.

Then Solaria the Monster Carver reluctantly turned to her page, fearing that her Granddaughters would fear her once more. This time she revealed a passage was in her youth as a princess where Seth and his goons nearly took her head and another where he almost killed her a scouting mission.

Then finally, Solaria turned to her daughter's page where she talked about how Globgor personally banished Seth and those who followed him the day before he would leave for Butterfly Castle.

"General Seth of Septarsis has been hounding the Butterfly Family for as long as the Butterflies came to be. An enigma among the Forest of Certain Death, no one truly knows who he is and why he has such a warty disdain for Mewmans. But be warned, Young Ones, for the Septarian will not hesitate and is far more cunning than any monster ever seen. He even once used one of his monsters to seduce my daughter to get secrets of magic." Solaria warned.

"His goons seduced my mother?" Meteora growled as her cheeks glowed menacingly and her fangs were grinding against each other.

"Ah, Eclipsa, she was very naïve, believing that there was good in everyone. This was long before she met Globgor." Mina explained as she sharpened her sword.

"Alright, Seth is going to pay." Meteora snarled as her tail was flicking about in irritation from this newfound information.

"That we can both agree on, Little Soldier. But defeating Seth will your most difficult task. For see appears and disappears upon the wind, only to reappear to hold the knife. In fact, he would have killed me long ago if not for… Grrr… if not for Globgor coming to punish him for his insubordination." Solaria agreed.

"Papa saved you?" Festivia smiled.

"N-no, he was just there to punish the lizard monster. Nothing more." Solaria huffed, refusing to believe that a monster had saved her from certain doom.

"Yeah, and he only did it so that he could get his hooks into Eclipsa and torture your poor Nana." Mina added as her hate towards monsters was seen, "Why if I had the chance, I oughta-."

"Yes, Mina, we get it." Meteora sighed as the Monster Princess took another look into the book for more information on their enemy.

Their Nana was right, Seth was an enigma and seemed to have been around since the Butterflies started their kingdom. He was like a curse over her entire family that rots and festers in the very pit of the monster's land. An immortal villain whose only desire and ambition are to violently end the Butterfly Line, magic and all other Mewmanity now and forever.

But how can you know an enemy that is almost as unknowable as the ever-flowing river of time and space?

Meanwhile in the Mountains that holds the Rouge Monster Camp…

The Kappa flew the smallest Mewman King over the jagged mountains with grace.

As they carefully landed into the monster-made mouth of the cave, a dark cloud of hatred and bloodlust can be felt that brought shivers down King Shastacan's spine. The Kappa led the way into the monster-like cave as sounds of military preparation could be heard. It made the King had cold feet as he was terrified to go inside.

"Right this way, your Majesty. Our Lord is waiting for you." The Kappa spoke as the Spiderbite gulped with fear.

Slowly, the tiny man walked into the cave entrance, nervously chewing on algae to bring him comfort and peace. As he was being led to this mysterious lord of the Rouge Monsters, he could feel the cold and steely eyes of the monster's faithful follower. He could hear their terrible growls, their frightening hissing, and moans, their dark gossip, and whispers about the king of Mewni.

Without looking, Shastacan bumped into the Kappa and fell to the ground, feeling some serious déjà vu.

The kappa turned around as he picked up the King.

"We are here, your majesty, Our Lord awaits you inside." The flying monster coldly spoke as he pulled back the veil of bones from the tent of their leader.

"R-right." The King stuttered as he slowly walked in.

"And relax. He doesn't bite… often…" The Kappa darkly chuckled as the Mewman gulped in fear of his twisted words.

He was all alone in the darkness as the Spiderbite stumbled in the darkness, hoping not to fall or to bump into something sharp and or deadly.

"Ah, your majesty, you have finally arrived." A suave yet sinister voice greeted as candles made of blood were suddenly lit.

The King turned around to see the throne made of bones and skulls of Mewmans who dared to cross the path of Monsters. Sitting upon the throne of Mewman Bones was a sickly acidic green Septarian with white blazing hair and eyes like the Devil's.

"You are quite late. Have no one taught you that punctuality is a virtue?" Seth questioned with one eyebrow rose.

"I-I-I..." King Shastacan stuttered in fright of this awesome immortal beast of hate.

"Please, sit down. We have much to discuss." The leader of the Rouge Monsters offered as he pointed to a small chair made of spines and cloth.

The King chuckled nervously and took a seat.

Meanwhile at the Bureaucracy of Magic…

Queen Eclipsa arrived with her monster husband as she had a bit of a concerned look on her face.

"Is something wrong?" Globgor voiced as he got a good look of his wife's face.

"I don't know dear. I just had this sinking feeling that something horrible is going to happen." The Dark Queen answered as she looked through the window of her carriage.

Sean then opened the door and the couple entered the tower with the rest of the royal family, while the Magic High Commission was waiting for them at the top floor.

But Eclipsa would be right as a dark force was preparing for a massive war while the royal was too far away to do anything or know what will happen.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter thirteen: Battle at Butterfly Castle pt.2

At Butterfly Castle…

Lucia came around to the castle as the knights allowed her in to see her sweetheart, Meteora Butterfly.

Flowers were within her arms as she and Meteora were alone together in the rose garden where her mother and father once met. The buds of the roses bloomed with a sweet fragrance as the couple trotted around the fountain. The birdicorns sang their songs of love as the fluttered into the sky with grace.

"I was really worried about you, you know." Lucia spoke in her native tongue as the two princesses held hands.

"You were?" Meteora wondered as she smiled gently at her girlfriend's concerns for her.

She could feel the love.

"When you ran off, I thought something horrible was going to happen to you and when I heard about the grim history of monsters, I was worried that you would change." Lucia explained as she held Meteora with one hand to see her face.

"I did change, though. I learned that life isn't just good or evil, it's blurred to the point that it's near impossible to tell. But I think… I think I can at least bring harmony to Mewmans and Monsters." The Monster Princess spoke.

"Do you really think you can do this on your own?" The demon princess wondered as she set her girlfriend down by the fountain to sit on.

"Not alone, but I won't be. My sister will be there with me on trying to get the two together. Maybe we'll fail, but there will be other generations to help them as well." Meteora Butterfly smiled as she watched the rainbow koi swim in the water.

"You're truly something special, Mety. A real Rising Star, and don't fret a thing. Because I'll be here to help you along the way." Lucia vowed as Meteora smiled at her lover, noticing her becoming less strict and stern, and becoming a little gentler in face and heart.

They happily watched the koi swim around as they thought about tomorrow, together with a brand-new world.

At the throne inside Butterfly Castle…

Festivia Butterfly, the acting queen sat upon her throne as Prince Musty Mountains was listening play her guitar.

"You know, Festy. When I hear you sing with your musical wings, I just go to pieces." Her boyfriend sighed as the Party Princess chuckled at her boyfriend's words.

"You're not very lyrical, but you know how to flatter a girl." Festivia giggled as she played a couple more strings.

"So, what song are you playing?" He wondered as Festivia played a new more notes.

"I'm trying to think of a good coronation song when I become queen. Mom was right, it's a lot harder than it looks." She explained as she relaxed on her throne.

"Isn't it a bit early to practice your coronation song?"

"It's never too early to plan ahead, besides with the experience of acting queen will give me some inspiration."

"You know, Festy, you're starting to sound like your sister." Musty points out.

"Yeah… She really opened my eyes a bit. I saw the suffering and discrimination of monsters, I saw what my antcestors did, what Nana Sol did." Festivia sighed as the memory of the tapestry was still fresh in her head, "I'm going to be queen one day and I need to make sure that everyone in my kingdom is happy and safe, Mewmans and monsters both."

"Festivia, you're truly a noble princess." The prince sniffed as he wiped away a tear, causing his girlfriend to smile and giggle a bit.

"Thanks." Festivia smiled as she took a break from her song and began to read a book about Monster Cultures.

At the mountain of the Rogues Monster Base…

Seth poured Mewman Swamp Water into the porcelain cups and offered a drink to the traitorous king of Mewni.

"Umm… No thanks, I'm not very thirsty." King Shastacan nervously declined as the monster general hummed in acknowledgement of his answer.

"How wise. Now, King Shastacan, you are willing to allow us access to the castle to start our conquest of the Butterfly Kingdom in return of us exterminating the half monster Princess and the rest of the monsters inhabiting, correct?" Seth began as he shuffled some papers.

"Yes, yes! You can have the kingdom if you get rid of her, her father and all of those horrible monsters from the land!" Shastacan explained in his fury as his fist hit the table made of green scales and driftwood.

"Hmm… So, this is a crusade of vengeance? You are willing to trade everything, your kingdom, your title, your daughter-."

"Not my daughter and not my wife! We'll leave for the Spiderbite Kingdom and leave the wand to you. But Globgore and his monsters need to go!" The King explained as he didn't see the malice intent in Seth's eyes.

"Very well. But how do we know that we can trust you? Your hatred with monsters is very clear and you are a Mewman King. You could be working with the Magic High Commission on drawing us out, then getting rid of us all." The general questioned as his claws knitted together.

Shastacan said nothing as he revealed a basket with white cloth. The king pulled the white cloth away to reveal the magical Goblet that belonged to her daughter.

"You stole the Royal Magic Wand? How deliciously twisted, Dear King." Seth smirked as the reflection of the wand was in his eyes.

"It's yours once you get rid of the monsters. You'll get the wand and the kingdom in exchange of getting rid of the monsters that stole my family." The Spiderbite offered with another secret intension.

For when Globgor and Meteora are dead, Shastacan would betray the rogue monsters and be the hero of Mewni. That way everyone will see monsters as horrible creatures, Globgor will be dead and Eclipsa will forever be his.

Later at the Gates of Butterfly Castle…

The guards were marching as they were assigned to watch the gates of the capital of the Butterfly Kingdom.

The guards were antsy for something to happen, a war, a battle, a struggle, or something. The two signed up to be knights to fight for Mewni. But ever since the monsters and Mewmans signed a wedding alliance, there hadn't been any need to fight, except for the time the snake woman got past their defences. But other than it.

It's just been boring.

The knights were getting hopeful when they heard about the Rouge Monster lurking about, but still nothing to come.

Then they spotted the king coming from the gates, via long carriage.

"Your majesty!" They salute their king, who was half their height, maybe even a third of it…

"At ease. Bring your men to the cornfields at once. There had been signs of trespassing and accounts of Rouge Monsters being spotted." The Spider Bite ordered.

"Are you sure, Your Majesty?" On of the knights voiced.

"Maybe we should ask Acting Queen Festivia. Queen Eclipsa did say we only follow her orders." The other knight suggested as it angered the king.

"Are you questioning my authority? I am the current King of Mewni and you will respect my orders as such! Now, bring all of your warriors to the cornfields at once or I will have you hang for treason!" King Shastacan ordered aggressively as the knights did so.

Once they were gone with the rest of the warriors of Mewni, King Shastacan rode his Carriage into the Castle of Butterfly. Once they were safe, the Rogues Monsters emerged from the carriage.

The Attack began with Seth taking the charge!

At the Bureaucracy of Magic…

Eclipsa was listening to the words of the rulers as they tried to formulate a plan.

The arguments and words were scattered around the room were being overheard as the Queen of Darkness could not shake the feeling of dread in her soul. She had felt it once before; a great catastrophe would befall Mewni.

But as she was about to stand up and speak, she suddenly felt a twinge and collapsed!

"Boo!" Globgor gasped as he caught his wife, causing everyone to turn to her.

"Baa!" The High Chancellor Lekmet gasped as he rushed to her side.

"Eclipsa, what's wrong?" Omnitraxus Prime shouted as everyone tried to help the fainted Queen of Mewni.

"Butterfly Castle… Is under attack…" She muttered as her cheeks glowed.

A Butterfly Castle…

The castle was burning as the people were running in fear!

The knights tried to rush in to help but are trapped by a strange type of magic done by a corrupted Shastacan Spiderbite! Meteora was fending off the Rogues Monsters on her own, trying to keep them from reaching inside the Castle!

"You can get through this castle over my dead body!" She shouted with The Scythe of Realms in her hand.

"That can be arranged!" A Kappa smirked as he charged at the Monster Princess!

Meteora cut open a portal, sending him into the Void.

"Anyone else?! Come on, who wants a piece of me?!" Meteora growled as the monsters came at her!

Another part of Butterfly Castle…

Lucia was separated from her love as she used her demonic magic against the Rouge Monsters!

They were relentless but the Demon Princess was not back down. She was doing this for Meteora.

Another part of Butterfly Castle…

Solaria and Mina were together as the monster hordes were trying to reach the castle!

They were soon separated by a massive explosion and a crumbling building! Solaria breathed hard as she was trying to see! But then something grabbed her by the throat! When her vision was clear, she saw a face, Seth's face!

"Hello, Queen Solaria." He darkly greeted.

"Urk! Seth, how did you get through our defenses?!" She demanded as the lizard man chuckled.

"It was all thanks to the Spiderbite. The man you want your daughter to marry, will be responsible for her death and the death of your children." He coldly whispered in her ear.

As the shock of this information stunned her, she felt something sharp grow right through her! Seth then cruelly removed the sword and left the Monster Carver to die!

"QUEEN SOLARIA! NO!" Mina Boomed as she rushed to her dying queen's side!

"M-Mina, Sh- Shastacan betrayed us… Protect my family… Tell my daughter, I'm sorry…"

The former queen then became cold as her heart stopped beating forever.

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mina howled as she sought revenge against the Rogue Monsters and Shastacan!

Inside Butterfly Castle…

Festivia and Musty were rushing to the doors to help in the fight.

But before they could, the door was shut and there was Seth, holding the crown of her Nana, Solaria.

"No." She gasped in horror, "What did you do to my Nana?"

"The same thing I planned to do to you, my dear." Seth smiled but then the ground was blasted by a powerful force.

It was King Shastacan, corrupted by the wand!

"Dad? What are you doing with my wand?" She questioned as Seth laughed.

"Oh, my dear, everything that is happening now is thanks to dear old Daddy. He helped me get in for the heads of Globgor and Meteora." Seth coldly answered.

Festivia gasped with shock.

"You're lying!" Musty accused as he charged at the General!

But the General knocked him to the ground!

"Festivia, YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME! MONSTERS ARE EVIL, ALL OF THEM NEED TO BE RID OF! DESTROY ALL MONSTERS!" The Spiderbite shouted as the wand took control of his brain!

"Y-You… TRAITOR!" Festivia boomed as her Mewberty form came forth!

Relentlessly attack him, Shastacan loses the wand and the wand returned to Festivia! He plopped to the ground as his daughter was ready for a spell!

"N-now Festivia, I can explain." Her father stuttered.

"Understand what!? You betrayed our kingdom and killed my Nana!" She boomed while Seth watched it all, observing…

"Pl-please, Festivia, I'm your father…" He begged, hoping his daughter would show mercy.

"No, not anymore." She coldly growled as she summoned a spell to destroy him!

But Seth intervened with a smoke bomb and the two disappeared!

At Butterfly Castle…

Meteora was on her last leg as she was fending off the monsters.

If help didn't come soon, she was going to fall! But luckily, help arrived as the MHC and the royals came to help! They Overwhelmed the Rogues and forced them out of the kingdom.

Relieved that the Kingdom was saved, she passed out in her father's arms, resting peacefully.

When she would awoke, she would face her darkests nightmares.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter thirteen: Bounty at Butterfly Castle pt.3

It was a gloomy day as the rain cried for the fallen Queen.

Solaria laid in her coffin as the sword was gripped in her hands and her face looked as peaceful as she ever had. All of Mewni dressed in black and were given black parasols to shield them from the rain. Flowers were placed for everyone they had ever love her, even Globgor gave her a rose. Though the Monster King and Solaria were bitter rivals, the old queen would have done anything to save her granddaughters, his daughters.

Tears were shed for the elder woman, especially for Meteora and Festivia. Her Nana was gone. Her mentor, hero, the very person who made Meteora who she was today was gone, forever. There was going to be no more, training sessions with her, no more Snookers victory treats, no more war stories, no more happy memories with her Nana. It was all flushed down the tubes when Seth came in and ruined it all for her and the kingdom.

It took all of Meteora's willpower not to break down and howl with grief. She couldn't do that, not when Festivia needed her.

No matter how bad the Monster Princess was feeling, the Party Princess was feeling worse. Her own father betrayed her and the kingdom. He let his hate of monsters, bring them into the castle to destroy them all. He was half of the reason their Nana Sol was dead and he's still out there somewhere, trying to survive the being hunted by the law.

He's was going to get what's coming to him, either from her mother, the MHC, her father, herself, or Mina Loveberry.

The last Solarian warrior was dressed in black but was seething with fiery anger. She remembered the dying breath and oath of her queen. She will earn her revenge on Seth and the former King Shastacan. It would be bloody and gruesome.

No one outside the royal families of Spiderbite and Butterfly, as well as the Magic High Commission knows that Shastacan betrayed them all. The Spiderbites wanted a word with them as soon as they find the Scoundrel King.

If word got out about this treachery, it could be hysteria to both kingdoms.

The hunt was on as the finest hunters were searching for the King and the Rogue monsters while the funeral was in place.

The coffin lowered and the undertakers got to work as the statue of Queen Solaria the Monster Carver was placed, to be remembered always.

They needed to find the king, they had to.

Justice needed to be served.

In the abandoned Monster Temple in the Forest of Certain Death…

It had been days since the attack and the disgraced ex-ruler was getting paranoid and nervous.

He became infamous to all the royals of Mewni and is being hunted down by his own family with the very monsters he sided with. He can never show his face on Mewni again, he couldn't face his wife or daughter, he couldn't even step outside the monster temple in fear of being arrested or killed.

His own child was going to kill him.

She called him a traitor and tried to kill him.

His princess, his Festivia has turned against him and tried to murder him.

Shastacan had lost her forever and it was all Globgor's fault.

If Globgor hadn't forced his wife to marry him.

If Globgor didn't seduce Eclipsa into having a child.

If Globgor didn't trick his daughter into thinking he was her father.

If Globgor didn't make him so much like a piece of trash that the other Spiderbites want nothing to do with him.

If Globgor's creation hadn't poisoned everyone's mind into think she was good.

He lost everything to those monsters and he still wanted revenge. He stood up straight as he brushed off the dust of his ruined clothes and went to speak with Seth.

The Rogue Monster General sat upon the abandoned throne of Globgor like a king. When Globgor wed with Eclipsa, he took all the monsters with him and forced their ancestral home to be abandoned.

It sickened him.

If he was king, this temple would have been alive and grand as it was long ago.

If he was king, the Mewmans would be gone and he would rule all monsters. Their realm had been tainted by them for years and Globgor was weak enough to be tempted by the Queen of Darkness to the point of ending the revolt. If he hadn't intervened the first time with the death of Solaria, all would be theirs.

Well, Seth was able to finish what he started with the Monster Carver. His warriors praised his work of killing the queen as the crown she once carried was still tight to his stained arm. Many wondered why Seth saved Shastacan. He told them that there are still a few things required from the disgraced Spiderbite.

Speak of the Devil…

"Seth." The former King demanded with authority in his voice.

"Is there a problem, Shastacan?" Seth wondered as he put down the crown of Solaria, stood up and walked towards him.

"Indeed, one; I wish to be called King Shastacan and secondly; I demand to know what our next course of action would be." The ex-royal demanded.

"You are no longer a king, remember? All of Mewni wants your heard on a bronze platter. I would say silver, but that is more reserved for me." Seth cruelly reminded as the former king gulped in fear and panic.

"What are we going to do?" The hunted Spiderbite shivered as panic was seen on his face and body, knowing that his day were numbered.

"Don't worry, you'll never be caught by the Magical High Commission, or the knights, or even the very royals of Mewni." The leading Septarian vowed as his voice was more sinister than usual, "They won't catch you, Shastacan."

The Spiderbite sighed in relief.

"But since we are protecting you, why don't you tell us a little more about the Butterfly Family? It will help us become more elusive and hidden." The Monster General requested as the former member of the Butterfly Family began telling him every secret.

Soon Shastacan Spiderbite will no longer be needed.

Meanwhile at Butterfly Castle…

All was quiet as the Butterfly as the grieving for Solaria was known, the wake of Solaria the Monster Carver had begun as all of Mewni wept for her.

King Globgor was comforting his poor wife, who lost her mother while she was at a meeting to try to stop the Rogue Monsters. He brought her enough Snookers and Tissues to help her through this troubling time. The Magic High Commission were giving their regards as they talk about memories of Solaria when she was alive.

"Don't be so down, Eclipsa. She went down doing what she loved, fighting and protecting her kingdom from a monster horde." Hekapoo the Scissors Enforcer.

"You should be proud of your mother for her bravery." Omnitraxus Prime chimed in, "She was very proud of you for your work as queen."

"I know, but I wished that things didn't happen this way." The Queen of Darkness as she used some tissues.

"Should've known that little rat would weasel them in." Rhombulus growled, "I'll crystal him good the next time I see him."

"Not if Mina gets to him first." Reynaldo sighed as he noticed the loyal warrior of Solaria was gone.

Festivia was drinking some punch as Meteora was keeping an eye on her.

These past days have been very hard on them both. But more for Festy. Her own father betrayed her and killed their Nana for worthless revenge. She even began questioning her own worth as heir to the Mewman throne. Meteora needed to sway those thoughts from her mind.

"How are you holding up, Festy?" The Monster Princess wondered as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I've been better." Festivia sighed.

"Yeah, me too." Meteora breathed as she led her older sister into the garden to have a much-needed heart to heart.

"So, want to talk?" The albino wondered.

"I-I just can't believe he did this. All the deaths, destruction of Mewni, Nana being… and for what? For vengeance on Dad because Mom liked him more?" Festivia questioned as she shook her head.

"Hate is a dangerous emotion, Festy. Shastacan let his hate and jealousy control him. We must never give in such evil emotions." Meteora advised.

"I almost killed him, Mety. If Seth didn't whisk him away, I could've killed him!" Festivia gasped in sickness of her past actions, "I'm going to be queen one day and I almost killed my own father! How can I be an honest and kind Queen if I give in to hate?"

"No one is perfect, Festiva. It doesn't mean you're a bad person. In fact, you, right now feeling guilt show signs of a pure heart and your actions were justified. I know deep down; you would have never killed him. Maybe maim but never kill." Meteora assured her older sister as it hoped to bring some light back into her life.

It was enough to earn a chuckle from Festivia.

"There's my Festy." The Monster Princess smiled as the sunshine of her sister's heart had finally return.

"Thanks, Mety. I love you." Her half sister smiled as she developed her into a hug.

"I love you too and don't worry. We'll have everything sorted out. I promise." The Monster Princess vowed as the two sisters hugged.

But as they were having a happy moment, Rhombulus came running with his arms waving!

"Mina is gone!" He screamed as he was panicking!

"What?" Meteora questioned as the two princesses got up from their seat by the rim of the rose fountain.

"She's gone, she's going after Shastacan to kill him!" The Warden of the Wicked shouted at the top of his lungs.

Both of them gasped as Meteora rushed to the Hydra Stables. The Monster Princess whistled for her giant pet, Nimbus. The loyal creature with many heads ran to his master as she brought him Mina's shield to sniff at.

"Find her, Boy. Find her." She ordered as the heads sniffed at shield.

"Are you sure this will work?" Hekapoo questioned as she crossed her arms.

"Nimbus has been trained to be the best tracker in Mewni. If something gives off a scent, he'll find it." Meteora assured her former mentor.

The beast snapped his many jaws, indicating he had the scent.

"Alright, he has Mina's scent. Let's go." The Monster Princess ordered as she and Festivia rode on his back and rushed off, with the MHC following them.

In the Monster Temple…

"So, this Realm of Magic is the key to their powers. Only your daughter and her sister have ever been there?" Seth of Septarsis questioned as he got the last bit of information he needed from the ex-royalty of the feared and loved Butterfly Family.

"Yes, that is what I've been told." Shastacan confirmed as he hoped that this would be enough to be protected from all who hunt him.

He had been at this for hours, if not days.

"Thank you for your time, your majesty." Seth smirked in a mocking manner as he snapped his fingers.

Then a Minotaur appeared from behind the tiny man and picked him up!

"W-what are you doing?" He gasped as he tried to break free of his grasp.

"You have outlived your usefulness to us and are now a liability." Seth explained as he shuffled through his belongings for something.

"But-but you promise to protect me!" Shastacan shouted as the Minotaur began to laugh.

"I said that they would never catch you, well not alive. I have a special treat for you." The Septarian explained as he brought forth a copper pot.

He removed the top to show-.

"Yada-Yada Berries?!" The Spiderbite shrieked at the dangerous fruit.

"Oh, not just any Yada-Yada Berries. These are special. You see, normal Yada-Yada Berries turn a person to stone temporarily. These, however, took time to perfect. Not only will they be perfectly delicious, but the effects are permanent." Seth explained as the former King gasped in horror, "No one will ever find out about our operation. Goodbye, your majesty."

"NO! NONONONONONONOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Shastacan bellowed as the minotaur, took him to the Forest of Certain Death.

Meanwhile at the edge of the Forest of Certain Death…

Mina was hot on the trail for Shastacan when she heard the roars of a Hydra.

"Mina! Mina, wait!" Meteora called out as the MHC were right behind.

"What are you doing here, your majesty?" Mina in her Augmented Form questioned.

"You can't kill Shastacan yet!"

"Why not!? He killed Solaria and let them in! Don't you want revenge for your Nana?!" Mina questioned her student.

"You know I do. But you can't kill him, yet. He knows where the Rogues are. He knows where Seth is." Meteora pointed out.

This peeked the Mewnian warrior's interest.

"So, what's your proposition?" Mina questioned.

"We capture him, painfully question him on the whereabouts of the Rogues. Then once we get what we needed from Shastacan, he's all yours. Deal?" The Monster Princess offered.

The warrior smirked on that plan.

"Deal." Mina as she shook her hand, then she gave her a piece of Shastacan's robe.

Meteora pressed the robe to her pet's nose as he took a whiff.

At the Heart of the Forest of Certain Death…

They were hot on Shastacan Spiderbite's trail as they can hear his shrill screaming!

When they arrived, it was too late.

The Minotaur forced Shastacan to eat the berries as he was turned to stone. But before they could catch him, he ate the berries and turned to stone as well, holding the petrified Spiderbite.

A day later at the Bureaucracy of Magic…

The Spiderbites and Butterflies were alone as they brought in the statue of Shastacan and the monster.

Horrified, they were informed of everything that had happened.

"Please, please your majesty. You can't tell anyone about this! The Spiderbite family will be ruined if people found out." King Spiderbite begged Eclipsa.

"No one outside this council will know of this." Meteora spoke up, "I'm not going to let shorty here ruin my sister's reputation. So, we'll say he died a hero."

"We'll be silent under a few conditions. We can even turn the statues into look something heroic. But only for some of your land and gold, also to pay for the damage that was caused by the Rogues." The Monster King suggested as the Spiderbite's were not happy with that deal.

But they couldn't let this scandal see light, so they agreed.

Festivia and Meteora stood together, holding hands as they change the petrified two into a statue of Shastacan, fighting off the Minotaur.

"This never leaves the council."

With that, the MHC had one more thing to do.

"Baa." Lekmet told Meotera.

"Gift?" The Monster Princess Questioned.

"Meteora, we were wrong about you. I was wrong about you." Hekapoo began as they gave her a box.

"You are truly worthy of being a princess." Reynaldo smiled.

"Which is why your Nana worked for so long to give you this." Omni explained.

"Give me what?" She wondered as Festivia wanted to see too.

Eclipsa and Globgor also wanted to see.

"Go on! Open it!" Rhombulus cheered as he jumped up and down.

Meteora opened it up as it revealed a wand, powered by dark magic. As she picked it up it turned into a whip with steel blades, shaped into clubs.

"I know you can do magic on your own…" Rhombulus blushed.

"But this is a formality and a thank you gift for defending Mewni." Omni explained.

"This is great! Now we are really Butterfly Sisters!" Festivia cheered as she held up with her wand in the air with magic of light!

Meteora joined in as her magic showed darkness.

"Umm… S-sorry to interrupt this moment. B-but no magic in the building…" Sean muttered as he offered doughnuts.


	22. Chapter 22

Extra Chapter: Gem in my Eye

Ever since getting her wand, Meteora has been focused on the future of Mewni.

She wanted to build the bridge between Mewmans and monsters, but scars still run deep on both sides. Her sister was with her and so is everyone else in her life. But she still needed more help. She needed an assistant to help her organize and plan. Someone unbiased, quick and loyal to help.

While, her sister and father were going out and about, she thought it would be the perfect time for her to look into robotics.

Eclipsa soon brought food to her daughter's room as she work tirelessly on her project for Mewni Royalty.

In The forest of the Certain Death…

Festivia was traveling with her father to the Secret Place he and her mother would go.

"I'm surprise that Mety didn't want to come with. You know, she would be all for a day in the sun rather being cooped up in the castle." Festivia mentioned.

"Well, your sister is working on something that will help Mewni. You know her, she likes to do what is best for Mewni." Globgor smiled as he pushed the brush away, "But sometimes she needs to slow down and enjoy life."

"That's why I'm here. To help her relax and unwind." The party princess proudly answered.

"Yes, you are both good for each other. Meteora sharpens your mind while you soften her heart. True Butterfly Sisters one and all." Globgor said as he finally found the campsite, "We're here. I'll go start the fire and you can set the tent."

As the two got to work, a questioned plagued the party princess mind.

"Hey, Dad?" She wondered, causing the Monster King to look up.

"Yes, Lavender Star?" He wondered.

"D-did my Bio Dad ever been… Good?" She hesitantly asked as Globgor looked up to her.

"Well, there was one good thing he ever did." Globgor began as he finished with the campfire, "He made you."

Festivia smiled sincerely as she finished setting up the tent without magic.

"Now, let's have ourselves a Vegan Meal."

Three days later at Butterfly Castle…

As the King and Mewman Princess returned, announcement was made.

"Alright, everyone. Meteora has exciting news." Eclipsa grinned as the Butterfly Family and the court turned to the Monster Princess.

"Alright everyone, as you all know, the Butterfly Family has been working hard to try to unite Mewmans and Monsters. But it is a long struggle and requires the best help. From illnesses to biasness, we need assistance that can be of better help achieving that goal." Meteora began as she began to pull the veil, "Everyone, this is the future in Royal assistance and schedule keeping. Meet my Prototype, Gemini."

Then a tiny gremlin-like man with purple skin and a crystal eye wobbled in on his peg leg. Everyone was confused as they looked around for the invention.

"Where is it?" The nobleman wondered.

"He's right here." Meteora explained.

"Behind the gremlin?"

"No, he is the invention. This is Gemini."

The Monster Princess then revealed his artificial heart as everyone stared in awe.

"Gemini is the first ever robot to have emotions and ability to think for himself. He will be here to give advice, help with scheduling and other tasks." Meteora explained as Gemini brew her some tea.

"Earl Gray for m'lady." Gemini spoke as Meteora took a sip.

"Nicely done."

"How does he work?" Eclipsa wondered as she was interested about the little man.

"Gemini, can you help organize and store away the luggage from my sister's and father's camping trip?" Meteora requested.

"Yes, My princess." Gemini saluted as he walked to the items Globgor and Festivia, easily lifted them all up, with the speed of lighting, organize them, clean them and stored them away with care.

Everyone applauded for the tiny man, all except for the Steward.

"Is he my replacement?" The steward demanded.

"No, of course not. I am simply here to assist in ways that are more manual and dangerous as well as help plan and assist the royal Butterfly Family." Gemini explained.

Steward was unconvinced but everyone marveled at Meteora's invention.

Soon word spread about Gemini and every Royal wanted their own assistant. Though there would only be one Gemini, Meteora was happy to provide as she started an industry of robot making and cause a growth of wealth for the Butterfly Kingdom.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Fourteen: Tomb of Shadow Spells

Meteora twirled as flames of darkness burned from the whip part of the wand.

The dark magic was coursing through her as she could feel her cheek marks become both cold and hot at the same time.

"Horrendous Hurricane!" She called as her dark wand swirled a maelstrom of purple winds, hitting the dummy and turning it into dust!

The monster princess sighed as she finally able to perfect her spell. Using her wand as a pen, she wrote down her spell in the book of magic, which twitched a bit and moaned, but went unnoticed by Meteora Butterfly. She then heard clapping behind her. She turned around to see Lucia and Mina, clapping for her.

"Nicely done, your majesty!" Mina hooted.

"You really are getting better." Lucia smiled as both came towards her.

"Thanks." Meteora blushed as she finished writing her spell, "I better get back to my sister. I promise to help her with her party plans after I've made my spell."

"How's she doing?" Lucia wondered.

Word had reach of her father's heroic death and all of Mewni have given her condolences. It may be a big fat lie, but it was not less appreciated.

The statue was placed in the Kingdom of Spiderbite as Festivia was free to come and go. She would often talk to the petrified form of her father as Meteora stood right beside her for emotional support. Then as they were about to leave, while Festivia or anyone else wasn't looking, the monster princess would spit at the statue. Despite all the horrible and wicked thing her father had done to everyone, she still loved him. He still broke her heart, knowing that.

His petrified self should be tankful to be stone forever. Because if he wasn't, Meteora would give him a beating of a lifetime and then some before sending him off for Mina to finish off.

"She's healing. Everyday gets better for her. One step at a time." Meteora answered as she picked up the book of spells.

"It always does. Give her my best regards." Mina requested before muttering, "Little Traitor…"

But it was quiet enough for Lucia not to hear, but enough for Meteora to.

Ever since the death of her Nana, Mina became her faithful soldier. They would train together, fight together, hunt together, Mina would guard her and her Sister's bedroom door, bathroom door, any door she was behind.

"How has your pursuit on the Rouge Monsters been doing? Any leads on their location yet?" Princess Meteora wondered as Mina gave a salute.

"No, my future queen. But I'm hot on their tails. When I catch those dirty lizards. I will personally mount their heads on the wall of your fireplace, Seth's bod will be stuffed in his last moments of terror for you." Mina Loveberry, the last of Solaria's Warriors vowed as she transformed and flew off to find the monsters.

"She's an odd one." The demon girl commented.

"True, but loyal to a fault." Meteora agreed as they both entered to castle to help out Festivia.

Inside the halls of Butterfly Castle…

Gemini (Meteora's creation and companion) was assisting the sister of his creator.

The party princess and future queen of Mewni was jotting down some plans for another party she was planning. She groaned as she crumpled up another piece of paper and tossed it to where the half-filled bin was set. Gemini picked up the bin and made sure the litter 'actually' made it to the bin, to keep the area clean.

The princess them sighed as she banged her head on the table.

"There, there, M'lady. I am certain that you will plan the grandest soiree in all of Mewni." Gemini comforted as he patted the princess on the shoulder.

"I just don't get it! I am the queen of party planning and yet lately, I feel like I'm in a stump!" Festivia moaned as she felt like a failure.

That was when Princess Meteora came in with her girlfriend, Lucia. The monster princess could feel her half sister's frustration and stress. Poor Festivia has been having a tough time trying to create the perfect party for Mewmans and Monsters.

Ever since the death of her Nana and the forever imprisonment of her father, the divide between Mewmans and Monsters were getting worse. Mewmans blamed the monsters for Solaria's Death while Monsters blamed Mewmans for the deaths that Solaria and her people have caused.

Meteora did her best with her platoon of Mewman and Monster Knights to keep the peace. Of course, all of Mewni held high respects for Meteora, giving her the title name 'The Rising Star'. Even the most hardened monster haters believed her to be the worthiest of her princess title (Believing she is a Mewman cursed with monster blood like Mina, calling her a Mewnster.) What really brought concerns is that many are calling for Meteora to be made the queen while others think that traditions must be kept.

Queen Eclipsa and even the Magic High Commission even had to make an announcement that Festivia will remain as heir and future queen. Meteora voiced that she has no intentions of being queen, preferring the role of a knight. The Monster Princess told the people that Festivia is made for her role as queen and was the one to lead them when Eclipsa cannot.

The doubt was getting to Festivia, it really was.

"How's it going, Festy?" Meteora wondered as she and her girlfriend looked through her plans, not noticing the book was acting a little odd.

"Not good, I can't seem to plan a decent party," She groaned, "What's wrong with me?"

The book then began to shift and twitch a bit.

"Nothing, I think you're just in a rut." Lucia explained as Gemini made tea for everyone.

That is when he noticed that book acting peculiar.

"A rut. No, no, no, no. That's not my thing." Festivia assured as the book began to flop.

"Ah, M'lady-." Gemini began but no one was listening.

"It happens to everyone, Fest. In fact, Mety get them sometimes too. Why do you think I gave her that book on robotics?" Lucia hummed.

"Ah, M'lady-."

"I think what Lucy is trying to say is that sometimes you need to step back before you can step forward." Meteora began as her invention tried to get her attention, "Maybe you need a break from all this."

"M'lady." Gemini voiced as it finally reached their ears.

"Yes Gemini?" Meteora sighed as her assistant was point to the book of Magic that suddenly burst to like, as if possessed and flew off with its covers for wings!

"Sweet corn!" They gasped as they bolted for the book as it flew right into the Butterfly Sisters room and slammed the door shut!

The three princesses followed the possessed Magic Book into their room to see everything turn into a complete nightmare!

The Book was rumbling and shaking as gravity in the room was completely gone but the orbit of the book was well there! Everything was coming to life as sounds of pure horror was coming from the instruction book of spells! Lights of blue and purple spewed out as the room itself rumbled and shook like an earthquake awakening and a volcano erupting at the same time!

BOOM!

A bolt of lightning shot out from the pages!

"Yep, seems like there's a bit of trouble." A familiar voice commented as everyone turned around to see the tiny blue man with a crystal on his head, drinking a fine glass of pudding.

"Glossaryck, what's going on?" Festivia questioned as she ducked when a lamp came at her with fangs and claws!

"It seems the book is not taking well with the two twins of magic. Darkness and Light are colliding than co-existing. Opposites cannot take to each other well, not without a buffer to keep them from destroying one another." Sir Glossaryck of Terms explained as he levitated to the chaotic book without a care in the world.

"So, wh-what do we do?" Meteora asked as everything was getting worse!

"Simple, a little Twilight Magic can act as a buffer." Their tutor in the magical arts explained as Meteora and Festivia got out their wands!

With their cheeks glowing and Lucia taking a step away from them, the Butterfly sisters launched a spell into the book!

BOOM!

A flash of white light covered the entire room and was seen by all of Mewni, like a beacon of magic!

When the light vanished and the dust was cleared, the girl recovered from the sudden burst of energy and helped each other up.

"Lucia, Festy, you okay?" Meteora wondered as she helped brush the sparkles off of them.

"Yeah." Festivia panted as she poured her Goblet out of its sparkles.

"I'm fine, you okay, Mety?" The demon princess of the underworld queried, fearing that her love was harmed.

"Nothing's missing, so I'm fine." Meteora sighed.

"Ah, M'lady." Gemini the robotic assistant spoked as he pointed to the book… er…. Books.

Where there was just one magical book, there was now two.

One was the original book while the other a new book, a sinister-looking and bone covered book. At dead center of the cover was a monster skull with butterfly wings. The eyes held the cheekmarks of Meteora, Eclipsa, Solaria and Jushtin Butterfly. The hair was as green as their mother's but looked like their father's. The skull breathed a cloud of purple of darkness as it whispered a haunting melody.

"What is it?" Meteora wondered as they stared at the book.

"It seems-."

Before Glossaryck could finish, the Queen of Darkness, the King of Monsters and the Magic High Commission came bursting through to see what had happen.

At the Bureaucracy of Magic…

The Crystal Warden, Rhombulus was carefully carrying the strange new book as everyone was a bit afraid of the book.

"Baa." Lekmet instructed the Dark Queen as he pointed to a spot to begin her magic, while Sean was helping carry the new and mysterious book.

"Careful, Rhombulus. We don't know what that book does, yet." Omni warned as Eclipsa was creating a pedestal for the book to be sealed.

Once the book was carefully placed, it was time to talk to the girls and the all-knowing little man of magic.

The girls retold the story as Reynaldo took diligent notes on every word that they said.

"So, what you were say is that the Book's magic was out of control and father wanted you to use Twilight Magic to act as a buffer?" The Bald Pate repeated.

"Yes, that's what they said. So, Glossaryck, what's the deal with the book?" Hekapoo demanded as she rested her hand on her cheek.

"Simple, that is the new book of spells or rather, the new book of dark magic spells." The tiny man explained as everyone jumped in surprise!

"What?"

"Oh yes, the book knew that there were spells meant for Meteora's descendants and spells meant for Festivia's descendants. So, to prevent contamination of both bloodlines, it split itself in two to keep magic balance and in harmony. Both books are linked in a way they know what goes where, neutral and twilight spells are shared, dark goes into one book while light will go into another."

"So, this book is meant for me and my descendants." Meteora muttered as she picked up the book from the pedestal.

"Yep, all yours. So, what are you going to name it?" Glossaryck wondered as he sampled on some of the pudding provided by Sean.

Meteora looked at the book as she tried to think up a good name for the book.

It was grim and spooky, strange and intimidating, a crypt for shadows, a tomb for darkness.

That's when it hit her.

"Magnificent Tomb of the Shadow Spells." The Monster Princess proclaimed as the MHC made plans to keep the balance of Darkness and Light in check.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Fifteen: Wedge of Mewni

The sun began to rise as the people of Mewni were watching the brawl start.

Meteora called in the knights as they broke up the fight and arrested both parties, trying to figure out what on Mewni was going on. They were all loaded up in the prisoner buggies and sent to the interrogation room to learn what was afoot.

Two sides, two separate stories.

"We were just minding our own business when all of sudden these Mewmans dumped hot water on us…"

"Those monsters stole three melons and some gold…"

"That evil Mewman stepped on my baby's tail…"

"That beast nearly gulped my child…"

"It was terrible…"

"Those horrible Monsters…

"Those wicked Mewmans…"

"Mewmans…"

"Monsters…"

It seemed that things were getting nowhere for Meteora. So, instead of the old fashion way, she decided to try a little magic and investigate inside their minds.

According to their memories, the fighting was started by both parties as there was a bit of disruption between a certain item from the same store. Those were later confirmed by the manager. Soon the guilty were locked up, awaiting trial. Trials were enacted to bring justice to all as stated by Queen Eclipsa, who wanted to give everyone a right to trial.

Meteora sighed as this was the third fight in weeks.

The wedge of Mewmans and Monsters were growing worse, something needs to be done soon. Festivia plans another party, this one having Mewmans and Monsters invited at the old temple that once held the kingdom of Monsters. The temple once was the home of their father.

Meteora is coming to show people that monsters and mewmans can co-exists. She hopes the party will break the tension and tear down the walls of hate.

"Captain." Her lieutenant shouted with folders in his hands, "The Magic High Commission wish to see you and your sister."

"Why?" The monster princess wondered as she locked the dungeon.

"I have no clue, but it's pretty important." He answered with a salute, while the rest of the knights were still taking evidence for the trial.

Meteora sighed as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Right… Lieutenant, take over from here. Make sure everyone has a right to due process, I have no time for mistakes." Meteora ordered as she summoned Gemini.

"Yes, Captain." Her right-hand man nodded as he got to work.

"Gemini, since Festivia and I are leaving for a meeting with the MHC, I want you to continue with the plans for the party. We have a tight schedule to keep and tension to break in Mewni." The monster Princess ordered.

"Yes, M'lady." Gemini nodded as he waddled away.

This was going to be a long day.

At the Bureaucracy of Magic…

Eclipsa, Festivia and Meteora arrived as they showed that they were in no mood for oddly chit-chat.

Eclipsa looked tired, Festivia looked stressed and Meteora looked annoyed. But if it's of the upmost importance, they must come. They were surprised to see Grunkle Jushtin Butterfly here as well. They had not seen each other since the funeral of Solaria.

"Baa…" The High Chancellor bowed.

"It's good to see you as well, Chancellor. But the three of us were in the middle of something." Meteora greeted as she sat down.

"Relax, we wouldn't have called you if it wasn't important." Hekapoo as she handed the Queen of Mewni a folder.

"What's this?" Eclipsa wondered as she opened it.

"This is what we found in your ex-husband's secret study." Omni answered, which surprised the royals of Mewni.

"Secret study? But Shastacan never had a study." The dark queen gasped as she knew for sure that for, she knew the castle like the back of her hand.

"Not a natural one. It seems that Seth prepped up one for him with this." Rhombulus explained as he showed in a yellow crystal.

"Seems Seth figured out a way for magic to be stored or rather Shastacan told him how." Hekapoo assumed as everyone was shock.

"What else did he tell him?" Queen Eclipsa demanded as her hands slammed on the wooden table with a force.

"We have no knowledge on that, but it could be possible that he revealed every secret of magic to the Rogue Monsters." Reynaldo calculated.

"All of our secrets, the very knowledge of magic in the hand of the forces of evil. This is a very grim day." The old Boy Queen sighed as he gripped his cane.

Since the death of his sister, he aged more as his mind and body began to go. All his purple locks turned a shade of grey.

Then another hand slammed the table, the hand of Meteora.

"We need to find them now, before anymore blood is shed." Meteora growled.

"I'm with Mety on this one, we need to stop them." Festivia voiced too.

"But how do we fight an enemy we can't find? Not even Mina can find them, and she has the senses of a bloodhound!" Hekapoo wondered as everyone tried to think.

"Maybe the answers lied in the study, we'll keep digging and hope to find anything. But be careful, we don't know if Seth has anymore agents in the kingdom." Omni advised.

"Baa…" The goat angel-demon called as Sean came.

"Anything I can help with today?" Sean wondered.

"Sean, look up any documents on a monster called Seth as well as any connections. Bring it back here." Meteora ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Sean saluted as the meeting was dismissed for now.

At Butterfly Castle…

Gemini was working his fingers to the animatronic bones as the princesses returned from their meeting with the MHC.

"Ah, good morning, M' Ladies. How was your meeting?" Gemini greeted as he sorted the plans by Meteora's standards, "I have everything accorded and the decorations are at placed."

"Excellent, Gemini, you did well. As for the meeting, it was a very… informative." The monster princess answered as Festivia summoned some pie and soda to sooth her nerves.

"I really need this party. To cut loose and relax will do wonders for me." Festivia sighed as Gemini massaged the stressed princess.

"I doubt you'll get to relax, Festy. We still have a lot of work to do with breaking the ice between Mewmans and Monsters. But we will do our best." Meteora smiled as she sat in a wooden chair and leaned on it.

At the temple, before the party…

Gemini was making sure the invited were here as Meteora and Festivia were presenting themselves as the hosts of the party. Two separate lines of party guests came, one being Mewmans while the other were monsters. They rather not communicate with each other or go to the same party, but who could pass up the opportunity to attend a Butterfly Sister's party. That's the rarest and best parties of them all.

Lucia and Musty were the last to arrive as they stand by their girlfriends.

The music started playing and everyone seemed a little too tensed to dance. Festivia grabbed a Mewman while Meteora grabbed a monster and arranged them to dance and mingle. When an hour had pass, the tension was slowly melting away and everyone began to talk to one of another, that was definitely a good sign.

"Looks like we're starting to break down the walls." Festivia commented as her young sister smiled too.

"Yeah, things are starting to turn up for us." Meteora responded as she was dancing with Lucia, her girlfriend.

Everyone was having a wonderful time and it seemed to be the best party, Mewni had ever seen.

Oh, if it were true.

For there was a radical mewman and a rogue monster in their midst.

The mewman managed to steal a crossbow from the royal weaponry as he lowered himself to the ground, aiming for the princess, Festivia, a monster buddy. Meanwhile, a monster was holding a dagger for the abomination of King Globgor, Meteora. If Musty and Lucia hadn't seen the danger, it would have been a far more dire and deadly situation.

Musty pushed Festivia out of the way of the arrow while Lucia ripped away from the dagger away from his clawed hands!

Everyone was panicking and being evacuated by Gemini!

Inside the temple…

Meanwhile, the Butterfly Sisters and their dates were facing off against the intruders of the Temple!

Both groups were separated and both sisters were facing off their demons.

The human hunter was smirking at the Monster Princess, who held out her wand of Darkness.

"You have just made a fatal mistake." The princess growled as her cheeks glowed like cold fire in the shadows.

Lucia was already ablaze and enraged with a desire to make this mewmand pay.

"No, you made a fatal mistake of being born! Thanks to you and your father, you monsters are everywhere! Thanks to you, I can never enact my revenge on the monsters without being seen as a criminal! Because of you that Queen Solaria is no more!" The mewman shouted.

That struck a nerve for the monster princess as she used her latest spell.

"Claws of Shadow!"

The whip launched itself and transformed into a giant black-purple claw, grabbing the insane mewman as continued his attack! But as she was pulling the mewman to her, he pulled out a sword to skewer her brain! But Meteora saw it coming and undid her spell.

"Clubs in the Night!"

The wand multiplies its whips as the smoke of shadows encircled it!

"Yes, show me, you monster. Show me what you can do!" He demanded as he brought out his long sword.

"Lucia, go help Festy. I'll handle this." Meteora ordered as her lover smiled.

"Kick his butt, Mety." Lucia smiled as she flew to Festivia, leaving the warrior princess to face off against the mewman.

Meanwhile in Festiva's side…

Festivia was blasting at the monster as he was able to dodge it with ease.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you hurting so many?" Festivia questioned as the monster laughed at her.

"Do you know how many of us your family slaughtered? How we lost our homes? How many of us go hungry because of your family?" The monster spoke as it launched at Festivia but she was able to blast it away with another spell, causing it to hit the floor hard.

"You're right. My family did horrible, unspeakable things to your people. But it doesn't have to be this way. We can change everything. We can make a world were monsters and Mewmans can co-exist." Festivia tried to reason.

"It's already happening and Eclipsa has proven that monsters and mewmans can live in harmony." Musty added as he brought up his fists to fight the monster.

"You don't understand, do you?"

At Meteora's side…

"You don't understand, do you?"

Meteora was breathing hard as she recognized the fighting style of the Mewman.

"I think I understand plenty. That style, that power, only a Solarian knows those type of skills. But that's impossible since-."

"All of the Solarian other than Mina Loverberry were wiped out?" The mewman darkly chuckled, "Yes, many of my brethren fell to the power that was granted to them, others were too weak to do what needed to be done. They did not deserve Solaria's gifts, so I took them." He explained as the memories of his… work came back to him.

"Oh, sweet corn. You didn't-."

"I did. I became the most powerful of them all for the sacrifices I had to make. But instead of seeing me as a hero, my own brethren, lead by the weakling, Loveberry saw it as a betrayal and try to destroy me! I sank into the bog when I made my escape, cocoon in thralls, hibernating for decades. But one day, my body reemerged to the surface and I awoke in a new era. I watched as my queen was slain by your kind and Mina's weakness." The Solarian explained, "So, I vowed to destroy all monster so my queen's soul can rest."

"Do you really think killing her granddaughter will make the world a better place or have my Nana's soul rest?" Meteora questioned as she enraged the Solarian.

"Cursed beast of unholy birth! I will banish your existence on Mewni and all the realms!" He boomed as he transformed into his Augmented form!

But it was something far worse!

He grew ten mutant arms, distorted faces bellowing in agony and his skin turned a shade of flesh red as his mouth was filled with buffed hands!

It made Meteora want to throw up.

Meanwhile at Festivia's side…

"You don't understand, do you?"

Festivia then watched as the burnt monster was getting up again.

"The only way for monsters to be free is for monsters to be eradicated!" He roared as he launched himself at Festivia but was stopped by Lucia!

Festivia smiled to see her sister's girlfriend joining the party.

"Fool, you will all die!" He growled as he held out a bomb!

But before he could detonate it, he was trapped in crystal. That was when the MHC appeared and was ready to help.

At Meteora's side…

The Monster Princess was slammed into the wall as the Solarian was ready to finish her off!

But then something attacked the Solarian! As Meteora was about to fell onto the floor, the third-party grabbed her and gently placed her on the ground to safety.

"Mina." He growled.

The Augmented female Solarian then turned to the traitor.

"Ronin." She growled back.

Before they could do anything, the MHC was coming.

"This isn't over, I will return to finish what Solaria started!" He vowed as he escaped through a hole.

Mina then carried the wounded Meteora to the MHC, so everyone can recover and figure out what was going on.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Sixteen: The Red Sun

By the time Meteora recovered, the Magic High Commission were beginning to question the monster that attacked the party.

Eclipsa could feel the tension in the air and she saw that her daughters were far too stressed than princesses of Mewni should be. The Mewman Queen needed to help her poor babies out of these troubling times.

"Lavender Star, Baby Smooth, would you come with me? I want to show you something." The dark queen asked.

"Mom, are you sure that's a good idea? We're trying to figure what to do with the dividing crisis with Mewni." Meteora voiced as she was slapping bugs away from her person.

"We gotta plan another event." Festivia responded as she tried to call for Gemini to help out with the plans.

"It can wait, but this is far more important." The dark Butterfly Queen assured as the Solarian Mina appeared.

"Queen Eclipsa, permission to come along to guard the royal family?" Mina saluted as she stood at attention for her queen.

"Granted, in fact, it be good for you to come with as well." Eclipsa answered as she led her children and the warrior to somewhere secret.

In the interrogation room…

The MHC requested for Globgor to appear as they were trying to get as much information from the rouge monster as they can.

It wasn't going well, and the monster's will was strong. Thankfully, King Globgor arrived and the High Chancellor and Omnitraxus Prime wanted to speak with him alone.

"Baa." Lekmet greeted.

"King Globgor, thank you for coming." Omni smiled through his crystal ball, "You're probably wondering why you are here."

"If my hunch is right, you want to learn more about Seth." Globgor answered as the two of the eldest members of the MHC nodded.

"Baa."

"You were his king once upon a time, and he was your general, there must be something you know about him."

"I wish I could help, really, but I know less than you do. Seth was always… a monster of secrets. No one in the kingdom knew who he really was and his strange obsession with the Butterfly Family." Globgor explained.

"Wait-wait, obsession? Why would you say that?" Omnitraxus wondered as Globgor shook his head from the memories of Seth.

"Look, monsters may have had a grudge against Mewmans, but for Seth, it was something else entirely. This hate was extreme and even going far as to say psychotic. He was completely obsessed with killing the Queens of Mewni, going so far as collecting body parts and personal parts of their attire from Butterfly Members that crossed his path, keeping them as prizes, talking to them and such."

"Baa."

"Oh, my."

"No one knows his origins or his background but there were rumors that his hatred for Mewmans started when they first settled and for hatred of magic beginning long before." Globgor explained as the MHC showed signs of concerns.

"That long? He's like an immortal cancer of hate… How is it possible for Seth to live that long, anyway? He may be a Septarian, but not even they are immortal." Omni questioned.

"Baa…" The High Chancellor spoke as he rubbed the scruff on his chinny chin, chin.

"Not sure, but it's just a rumor." Globgor muttered.

"Do you know anything else about Seth or where he could be hiding?" Omni wondered.

"Sorry, but that monster is shrouded in mystery. But I'll see if there are anyone who does know a thing or two, but it will be unlikely that they do." The Monster King answered.

"Baa."

"Yes, thank you for your time. Even though it's not much, it's at least something." Omni thanked as Sean opened the door for the monstrous ruler.

"Here's some doughnuts, King Globgor. Thank you for your time." Sean smiled as Globgor grabbed one and took a bite.

"I will never understand why my wife hates these doughnuts. They're good for the torso." Globgor grunted as he left for the castle.

That was when the rest of the Magical High Commission came in.

"Any luck?" Hekapoo wondered.

"Only bits and pieces. It seems that Seth is a mystery even to his own kind." Omnitraxus Prime answered, feeling unsettled by the words that Globgor used to describe Seth.

"Baa… Ba-baa." Lekmet pointed out.

"Woah, that long?" Rhombulus gasped as the other members showed a startled look on their faces.

"We didn't anything from the prisoner. He's willing to die for Seth." Hekapoo sighed as this was turning into a nightmare.

"Seems that this Seth is a puzzle that not even the smartest minds to comprehend." Reynaldo pointed out.

"We have to try though." Omni spoke.

"Baa." Lekmet grunted.

"Good idea, Lekmet. We'll search around the abandoned monster lands and see if there's anything we can dig up." Rhombulus nodded as the MHC got to work.

Meanwhile in the part of the Forest of Certain Doom…

Eclipsa was clearing the way as Mina and the Butterfly Sisters followed.

The Solarian warrior was on guard of the dangers that lied in the dark forest as the Sisters were confused on where their mother was taking them. It was far away from Butterfly Castle and the rest of the kingdom. They had many plans to make to stop the fighting between the two races of Mewni and they couldn't waste time on a single thing.

"Ah, we're here." The Queen of Darkness smiled as she cleared to brush to reveal secret mud spa pits.

"Mother, what is this place?" Meteora wondered as she looked around this strange place.

"I've been coming here since I've met your father. These mud pits are so relaxing and help to soothe your troubles away." Eclipsa explained.

"Mom, it's a nice thought but-." Festivia began.

"No buts, come and join me." The Queen ordered as she walked towards the biggest mud pit.

"But-."

"Trust me, it's just what you three need." Eclipsa assured, causing the sisters to sigh and join their mother.

Then they blushed then they noticed Eclipsa was taking off her clothing.

"Your majesty, what are you doing?" Mina demanded as she tried to look away.

"It's better to enjoy it without clothing. Your troubles will melt away." The Dark Queen explained as she stepped into the mud as slowly as she can so her body can fully enjoy, "Come right in and try to tie up your hair, it's very difficult to get the mud out of your hair."

Though skittish and a bit shy, Mina Loveberry, Meteora Butterfly, and Festivia Butterfly entered the mud pits. Their mother was right as the princesses relaxed and let their troubles fly away. Mina was still on guard but enjoyed it as well.

"See? Here you can be able to let your worries disappear and let your minds think clearly." Eclipsa explained as she sunk a little deeper into the mud.

She was right, this mud really did help. Festivia and Meteora haven't felt this relaxed in a very long time and now they know what to do to help the kingdom. But first the Monster Princess needed to chat with her soldier.

"Hey Mina, I've been needing to talk to you about what happen last night." Meteora spoke as Mina turned to her, "Who was that Solarian at the party? I thought you were the only surviving one."

Mina sighed, she knew that the princess would want to know about the Solarian Program and its biggest failure.

"Listen up and listen well for this story, your majesty. This story goes back to your Nana's reign as Queen, long before Seth's attack that started the truce. Solaria was crafted an army of super warriors to protect the realm. I was the first and the most trusted member at the time. I watched as every single Solarian was born, each one a perfect warrior and skilled in every way."

The memories of all the Solarians that came and gone.

"But there was this one Solarian that stood out from all the rest. He was an experimental Solarian unlike anyother. A mewman that once lost everything to the monster horde. His name was Bert Loghide, but when he became a Solarian, he was reborn as Ronin Bloodbane, a warrior that had the power to steel strength and power from his enemies and use it against them."

The images of a sickly little farmer with dirt covering his chin, being transformed in a goliath-like warrior with a scythe, ready to butcher the monsters that touch the soil of Mewni were played.

"He was an unstoppable warrior and a fierce monster slayer. Many saw him as the conquering hero. But to me, I always felt that there was something, bananas about him. He loved the power and the strength that he stole from monsters. But just stealing the power of monsters were no longer was enough for him. He believed that the only way to have Solarians win against the monsters was to thin out the weakest and most injured of our platoon. He devoured over three-hundreds of soldier's souls."

"He turned from a monster slayer to the Solarian Vampire. Not even Queen Solaria would reign him down and end his bloodlust and soul sucking. He became a monster himself. He needed to be stopped."

The memory of Mina being called by Solaria, bowing to her then being presented a box resurfaced in Mina's mind.

"That Dink needed to be destroyed. But if Queen Solaria killed him herself, it would be disastrous. So, I volunteered to be the one to do it."

Solaria opened the box to reveal a sunstone dagger with a silver handle.

"But he was near indestructible, unkillable in all but one way. Solaria gifted the only thing that would kill the Solarian Vampire, the Sunstone Dagger of Solaria. It would strip away all his stolen souls, leaving him a burnt and hollow husk if he touched the blade. I was to aim the blade at his heart to be sure he stayed dead."

The dawn rose as four other Solarians accompanied Mina on the hunt in the past of her memories. Each of them was riding Liondragons with steel battle armor and special weapons to incapacitate him.

"I called upon four of my most trusted men and we rode off to take down that soul sucking dink. We brawled into an epic battle of blood and fire. It was awesome! The sound of steel, the feel of the soil, the bruises and cuts, all still feels fresh in my head. All of my buds bit it when he stole their souls, I made him pay, I uppercut his weak chin into the very bog! He sank like a stone and that was the last time I saw him, until now."

"He survived all these years. How?" Festivia wondered as she sunk a bit into the mud.

"He must've gone into a comatose stasis and slow his heart rate to near death. It is a special technique that Nana developed in case of being submerged in water for long periods of time. Being a Solarian, he could've taken it to the extreme." Meteora explained as she brought the book her Nana wrote a long time ago, "So how do we find him?"

"No, I will find him. I made a solemn oath to Solaria that I would end this threat once and for all." Mina vowed as she placed a fist on her chest.

Meanwhile in another part the Forest of certain death…

Ronin was readying himself for the day of reckoning to arrive.

"Soon I will rid the realms of Monsters… Soon, my comrades, your sacrifice will not be in vain."

Meanwhile in the mountains…

The Monster army were rallying for their final assault.

"Soon, my brothers, we will wipe out all mewmans and reclaim the realm for ourselves! Soon, comrades, our sacrifice will not be in vain!" Seth vowed as everyone cheered for their general.

Soon, all of Mewni will be rocked for generations to come.

Soon.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Seventeen: Soon part 1

With their minds at ease and a holiday of Mewnipendence Day approaching, it was time to plan the biggest event for both Mewmans and Monsters.

This gruesome holiday was going to be changed to the day that Monsters and Mewmans co-exist, Festivia would make sure of that. The sins of her family will be washed away and Mewmans will finally see through the monster's scariness and look within.

Meteora, though willing to try was starting to think that it's too toxic for Mewmans to be accepting of monsters and vice versa. Sure, they accepted her, but they see her as a Mewman with monster blood, cursed with the powers of a monster king himself. Both sides are too insular at this moment. Maybe she should think of another way.

"Hey, Mety!" Festivia shouted, gaining her half-sister's attention, "Come on, we need to get ready for the party!"

"Right, coming!" Meteora shouted back as she grabbed her wand.

That was when Glossaryck appeared.

"Hello, dear Meteora." The tiny man greeted with his six fingers waving.

"Glossy, happy to see you, want me to make sure the party has pudding?" She wondered as she got everything she would need.

"Actually, I bring a gift for a future Queen." He smiled as he showed her a case.

"Queen?" Meteora questioned as she took the case.

"It will all make sense at the end of the day, trust me," Glossaryck spoke as he returned to the book.

The monster opened the case to see a dagger with a silver handle and a sunstone blade. Something about this blade was familiar to her. Then she then put two and two together it when she saw the crest of the Butterfly Family with her Nana's cheek marks in front of the wings. The Monster Princess realized that this was the dagger her Nana made it for killing Ronin, the Sunstone Dagger of Solaria. But if Glossaryck thinks she needs this then…

Meteora's eyes widened!

She needed to warn the rest of the family!

Meanwhile at the edge of the borders of the Butterfly Kingdom…

With armor revived and glistening with shining power, Ronin grinned at the sight of the kingdom, his home that he once lived, laughed and loved, before all the monsters ended his happiness.

It may have taken him time to cobble and restore the armor he and his brothers and sisters once wore years ago, but it was all worth it. This armor made him invulnerable and enhanced the power inside him tenfold. With this armor, he had more than enough to destroy every monster and traitor of Mewni and steal their souls. Soon, all of Mewni would be purged and he was not alone in his cause.

"Queen Solaria was wise enough to leave her to improve the recipe in my brain. I have created a thousand more like me." He muttered to himself as he could sense the others moving closer, "I needed to tweak it a bit but worth it to keep them sane and loyal."

He turned around to his mutated army of Bloodthirsty Solarians.

"They needed to prove their worth, My Queen. They needed to test how far they would go for you. They needed to sacrifice. Monsters for power, Demons for magic, pony heads for levitation, and mewmans for purity. They also sacrificed themselves to me, connecting us all to your divine mission, a realm free of Monster Kind forever." Ronin the maniacal Solarian Warrior vowed as he placed his sword in the dirt as others cheered behind him.

He then shed from his original form and transformed into his Augmented form as did the rest of his men. Then he plopped into the armor as he waited for his scouts to give the signal.

"We will take Mewni back when our scouts give the signal. Wait until you see a phoenix in the sky! That is when we attack." Ronin ordered.

"For Solaria and Mewni!" They chanted back in Ronin's voice as they placed a fist on their chest.

One the other side of Mewni…

Seth plans for the death of Mewni, while his army rallies behind him.

They carried weapons, armors and many other things for war. The monsters have been waiting for the second attack since. Solaria's death may have satisfied them for a time but soon they crave for more blood of the Butterfly Family to be spilled.

"Death to the Butterflies!"

"End the traitors!"

"Destroy the magic!"

"For the true rulers of Mewni!"

"All hail the true ruler, Seth, destroyer of magic!"

"End the Magic users!"

"Bring purity to our realm!"

The soon stopped chanting when their leader Seth waved his hand to have them all silent. The leader of the rogue monsters stood on top of a rock for all to see him as Mewni Castle could be seen far away by his shoulder.

"My legion, I thank you all for your bravery as we make our final stand against the Butterflies that butchered us, the Mewmans that enslaved us, and the magic that taints us. We will soon wipe out this plague and restore the land to the way it was before. Before Mewman kind, before magic, before the chaos." Seth began as his followers cheered for his every word.

"All hail Seth of Septarsis!"

"We must never forget those who lost their lives, sacrificed everything for us to stand against the thieves that stole our home and our land. They were the true heroes, for their work has given us the advantage to revolt against the Mewmans and take back our home."

"All hail Seth of Septarsis!"

"With the knowledge, we've cultivated and the secrets of the Butterflies within our grasp, victory will be ours!"

"All hail Seth of Septarsis!"

"Wait, my comrades! Wait for the signal and follow me into a bloodbath!"

"All hail Seth of Septarsis!"

"All hail Seth of Septarsis!"

"All hail Seth of Septarsis!"

Seth smiled as he waited for the signal as Mewni will be stained red by his claws. The Butterfly Family will not stand a chance against him.

At Butterfly Castle…

Meteora was running as fast as her legs would take her as she barged into her mother's study.

"Mother, we have a huge problem!" The Monster Princess screamed as it startled the Queen of Darkness.

"What's wrong, Meteora?" The Dark Queen gasped as she did not like the total fear on her daughter's face.

"Glossaryck gave me this and thought that I would need it." She explained as she showed Eclipsa the Dagger, "Do you know what this means?"

"Oh, dear… I'll alert the Magical High Commission, go warn your father and sister!" Queen Eclipsa ordered as she used her dimensional scissors to reach the Bureaucracy of Magic.

The Monster Princess found her sister planning as she dragged her from the party planning committee.

"Mety, what are you-?"

"Festy, I need you to come with me, we have big problems!" The monster princess demanded as she pushed her sister to the throne room, where her father was waiting.

Just as they reached the throne room, a portal opened, and the MHC spilled out with Queen Eclipsa leading the way.

"Mety, Eclipsa, what's going on?" Globgor wondered as Meteora explained everything and showing them the Dagger that her mentor gave.

Everyone gasped at the sight of it and knew that Ronin was coming.

"Ronin's coming. He's coming." Festivia gasped, while the monster princess whistled for Mina with a special summoning whistle.

Like the wind, the Solarian came and transformed back into her original form.

"I heard the call, my liege. What's the Skittle?" Mina saluted as Meteora showed her the Dagger, shocking the Solarian, "But-but where-?"

"Glossaryck gave it to me, thinking that I might need it. Ronin is coming for us." The Monster Princess explained as Mina looked eager.

"Don't you worry, about your majesty. I'll make sure that toad croaks for good!" Mina proudly decreed as she punched the air with determination, "He'll pay for trying to ruin Mewnipendence Day."

"The Party! We gotta cancel, all those people are going to get hurt!" Festivia gasped as he looked through the window.

"We can't do that. If we do, then Ronin will know that something is amiss and will do something drastic." Reynaldo warned.

"Baa," Lekmet advised.

"Good idea, High Chancellor. I'll send my men in disguise and prepare the evacuation tunnels." Meteora agreed as she left to alert her men.

"Baa-baa baa." High Chancellor advised as Omnitraxus nodded.

"I'll get on it right away," Omni assured as he disappeared from his crystal orb.

"Baa," Lekmet told Rhombulus as the crystal-headed man nodded.

"Got it." Rhombulus nodded as he instantly left through the big doors to follow Meteora Butterfly.

"Baa-baa." He ordered Hekapoo.

"Right, it's better to make sure they don't retreat." She smiled as she snapped her fingers.

They needed to think things carefully, for war is coming soon.

At the party in the Kingdom of Mewni…

The Royal family were sitting as the parade would begin.

The parade would depict an event of Mewni history that the people liked to display. Many Mewman hating monsters displayed the Great Monster Massacre for the first float. The Monster that hated Mewmans then displayed the victories in the war. But the other floats were more recent parts of history like Eclipsa's historic marriage, Festivia's parties, Meteora defending Butterfly Castle and the invention of Twilight Magic and rebirth of the Magic Realm, now named the Radiant Enchantment. Confetti and music were in the air as everyone in Mewni celebrated.

But that didn't mean that all was well.

For the Butterflies waited for the surprise attack of Ronin to come while the members of the Magic High Commission were blending in with the crowed read for anything that is going to happen.

Meteora felt tensed as her fingers dug into the wooden chair she sat on. Ronin was coming for her and all monsters, she knew it deep down in her heart. The question is when he was going to do it.

"People of Mewni, for the final of our grand holiday, we send fireworks into the air to symbol the peace and harmony of the land!" The Steward announced as the servants got ready the explosive and festive rockets.

The people gathered as the royal family stood in front of the fireworks.

"People of Mewni, we thank you all for celebrating the day we became a kingdom. But let us also see this day as both races see peace, harmony, and love. Each firework chosen is the symbol of the difficult journey we all had to face to get here. As we enjoy everyone, reflect on how all of Mewni can take a big step forward into the future and how all of us can grow into better people." Eclipsa the Queen of Darkness spoke in her speech as everyone cheered for the queen.

"Three cheers for Queen Eclipsa!"

"Thank you for your sacrifice!"

"You are truly a grand Queen!"

Soon the fireworks were launched into the air.

First was two dragon lions fighting.

Next was a peaceful Narwhal.

Then A large Butterfly with two small caterpillars and a bat.

Next was two koi.

Then two flowers blooming.

Lastly came a phoenix.

BOOM!

Everyone turned to see a cause of the sound!

They saw an army of mutated giants with silver armor and giant weapons, ready to bear down on the people!

"People of Mewni, your liberation front has come to save you all from monsters! Their blood will feed the plants of Mewni and their bones will be our new toys!" The soldier in the front proclaimed, revealing himself to be Ronin!

Everyone panicked and fled as everyone got ready for their most dangerous fight yet.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Seventeen: Vampire's Finally part 2

The people were being led into the underground tunnels as the Magic High Commission and Royal Family with their knights were battling the wicked mutants, some were separated into battling groups, The MHC and Butterfly Sisters are outside the castle, while Eclipsa and Globgor are fighting the platoons inside.

Mina and Ronin were nowhere to be seen.

The legion of mutant Solarians poured into the city like a barrel bursting its liquefied contents, wielding their blood-red weapons and wearing the symbol of Ronin, big red sun with black fangs on their black knight armor. They bellowed like wild animals driven mad by some sort of parasitic worms in their brains. They swung their weapons with no control and no concern of any living creature or object around them.

The City was being blown up by the endless struggle for the throne of Mewni itself on both sides of the army as the Magic High Commission were doing as much as they can to end the chaos! Rhombulus was crystalizing left and right but barely making a dent in their ranks! Hekapoo was sending the mutants off to deselect dimensions as she avoids being captured! Reynaldo slowed down time so Omnitraxus Prime can trap them in space bubbles! The High Chancellor was trying to figure out how these monsters were made.

He found threads of connection, leading to the source, Ronin, the original Vampire Solarian. If he falls, so will the rest.

"Baa!" Lekmet shouted!

"They're connected to Ronin! So, one of us need to hit Ronin with the Dagger while the others keep his army busy!" Meteora shouted as she used her magic with Festivia!

"Yeah, but where is Ronin?" Rhombulus questioned as he continued fighting the deranged army of the Mad Solarian, Ronin.

"I saw him being chased by Mina into the Tower," Reynaldo explained as he froze a couple more of them.

"Right!" The Butterfly Sisters nodded as they transformed into their Ultimate Magic Forms and flew to help out their Nana's Soldier.

Meanwhile, within the deserted streets of Mewni…

Seth and his army, in cloaks of shrouds, were sneaking their way into Mewni, taking it while the fighting was raging on.

"All of you go into the tunnels and find the hiding citizens, wait until the mutants turn to ash then cause the Mewmans to scream. We will lure them all to their final resting place." Seth ordered as they all gave a salute, "Leave Queen Eclipsa and Globgor to me. It is time that we end all of this once and for all."

"All Hail Seth of Septarsis!"

"All Hail Seth of Septarsis!"

"All Hail Seth of Septarsis!"

"All Hail Seth of Septarsis!"

Then the monsters split up to do the assignments that were given, and Seth was more than eager on what's to come.

"You must be Seth." A voice assumed as Seth looked into the sky.

It was the master of magic himself, Sir Glossaryck of Terms or Glossaryck for short.

"So, you are Glossaryck? It seems that we would meet sooner than expected… Tell me, are you here to destroy me or try to stop me?" Seth Questioned as the tiny man landed on his palm.

"No, just going to tell you that what you're going to do will backfire in a big way. Not only will you fail, but it will strengthen the trust between Mewmans and Monsters, creating something new." Glossaryck smiled, "Are you still going through your plan?"

"Oh, but you are wrong. I will be the victor of this battle, victor of this war, victor of it all." Seth smirked as his resolve was true, "Magic is the true enemy of the people, so are the Mewmans. They have spoiled this land with their taint for eons, ruined everything. I will be the one to make things right again. It's my destiny to do so, you little runt. My destiny."

"Alright." Glossaryck sighed as he disappeared into a small portal, "I warned you. Good Luck in the future, Seth."

Then like that, he was gone.

Once he was, Seth clenched his fist and looked to the bane of his existence, Butterfly Castle.

"I will be the victor; I have to be. Everything will be okay again, no more suffering." He muttered to himself, then rushing to the castle to begin his plan.

Meanwhile in the tower…

Mina followed her ex comrade as they reached the top of the tower.

But this tower was no regular tower for them, this tower held memories.

"Do you remember this place, Mina? Remember this room?" Ronin questioned as he gently touched the walls, "This place was the greatest part of the kingdom."

"I could never forget," Mina answered as the memories came back around.

This tower was Solaria's Solarian Tower, this was the tower where all Solarians were born, trained and given missions during the war. It was like the womb for the entire Solarian army, the knights and civilians that were hand picked or volunteered were reborn anew in this tower, in a laboratory created for enhancing every fiber of their being.

Many of them going mad, Ronin was no exception to this negative effect. Then again, he was mad when he went in and he was mad when he went out. Mina, still to this day wished that Solaria never took pity on him.

"This place was Queen Solaria's greatest achievements and where she caused her greatest failure." Mina sighed as the equipment from a lifetime ago was still here and present, even after all this time.

"We all make mistakes, Mina. That's what happened when she made you. We can't all be made perfect, like me." Ronin smirked as his eyes lit red.

"Ronin, your mutation- the solarians you killed-." Mina began as she clenched her fist, "The monsters, I get, they deserved to die, and they needed to go. But how, how could you swallow your own platoon, you brothers and sisters-!"

"Sacrifices needed to be made, my dear. That's how war works." He explained as he walked up towards Mina, "Do you know how many dreams I have when you left me in that mud to die?! How many?"

"You were out of control-!"

"You turned my Queen against me! It's all your fault! You made her hunt down her best Warrior! Now, this will end for good!" Ronin vowed as he heard the fluttering of wings coming from the stairs of the laboratory of Solarians.

It was Festivia and Meteora Butterfly in their magical butterfly forms!

"Mina!" The Party Princess shouted.

"Stay back, this is my fight!" Mina protested as she held out her hand.

Meteora nodded as she transformed into her normal form.

"What are you doing?"

"This isn't our fight, just hers."

Festivia nodded and joined her sister in watching.

Mina silently thanked them as the battle of Solarians began.

Meanwhile in the damaged and slightly burned Butterfly Castle…

A blast of powerful magic sent the Mutants flying as Globgor used his powers to send them hurtling down from the castle.

"I think that's all of them," Globgor spoke as he breathed a sigh of relief as Eclipsa flew down on his shoulder.

They soon heard someone running up the stairs and ready themselves for another attack from the monstrous mutants that were over running the city. But to their relief, it was just the Warden, Rhombulus, with his arms full of crystalized Mutants. The Muscle of the Magic High Commission was at the edge of collapsing with his magic waning with constant use.

"Your Majesty, Mina Loveberry, and the Butterfly Sisters are on their way to Ronin. Once vanquished, the rest of them will fall!" The crystal Man reported to the royal family that was bruised, weary and all while tired.

"What? Why are you not out there help them?" Eclipsa demanded as she float down to the floor like a feather from an eagle.

"We need to keep the rest of the army back so they can do their thing and end it." The crystal man explained as he set down the crystals, "The castle is cleared of enemies. All the enemies were either captured or escaped."

But that wasn't further from the truth, for someone or something was waiting in the darkness, getting prepared for the signal.

In the Tower…

Ronin and Mina clashed back and forth, one determined that one would be the victor, believe that they are the true hero!

Their brutish hits caused ripples of shock waves that were damaging the integrity of the tower walls, forcing the Butterfly Sisters to act to keep the tower from falling! They used their magic to try to keep it all together, but it was proving more and more difficult! Both Solarians were getting out of control and soon they will bring it all down!

"I WAS MEANT TO BE QUEEN SOLARIAN'S FAVORITE. I WAS HER CHOSEN ONE, HER PERFECT SOLARIAN RECIPE MADE ME! I WAS THE BEST OF THEM ALL! BUT YOUR JEALOUSY OF ME WARPED HER MIND, MAKING HER SEND YOU AFTER ME!" Ronin boomed as he punched Mina in the face with all hit hate and fury!

"I DID NO SUCH THING! IT WAS YOU WHO BETRAYED QUEEN SOLARIA WHEN YOU STOLE THE THOSE OF OUR OWN KIND! YOU STOLE AWAY THEIR LIVES AND THEY WERE YOUR BROTHERS AND SISTERS!" Mina Loveberry shouted back as she used her hair to whip and strangle the Mutated Ronin!

But then he grabbed the pigtails and began thrashing her around the room as the roof was crumbling and rumbling! Mina managed to free herself as she used her legs to flip Ronin to the other side of the room!

"YOU'RE WEAK, LOVEBERRY. YOU ALWAYS HAVE BEEN AND IT WAS YOUR WEAKNESS THAT CAUSED THE DEATH OF SOLARIA THE MONSTER CARVER! YOU KILLED OUR QUEEN!" Ronin accused as his words hit a very sensitive nerve for Mina!

"RAAAA!" The Solarains both bellowed as they charged at each other with the strength and speed of a Lion Dragon fighting for dominance!

When they collided, it caused a massive explosion that ultimately destroyed the tower, collapsing into rubble and smoke!

At Butterfly Castle…

It was time.

"What was that?" The Queen of Darkness gasped as the two parents saw a mushroom cloud in the distance.

"Festy! Mety!" Globgor gasped in horror as the three of them were about to run and rescue the Butterfly Sisters.

"We need to go. Come on!" Rhombulus shouted as they were about to leave but were stopped by a familiar face.

"Oh, Globgor, leaving so soon?" A mocking and dangerous voice smirked, "Not even going to say hello to an old friend from the war?"

"Seth!" Eclipsa gasped in horror as Globgor and Rhombulus growled at the lizard man responsible for the death of Queen Solaria.

"Ah, the lovely Queen Eclipsa, the Queen of Darkness. You are as radiant as you are lethal, many fear your unnamed spell." Seth of Septarsis noted as he held his hands behind his back.

"What are you doing here, you vile traitor!?" Globgor growled at him.

"Traitor is such a strong word. I am here to pick up where you drop off, King Globgor. This land was ours long before Mewmans and their magic set upon here. It is time to make it that way again." Seth Coldly explained to his former comrade.

"You'll have Mewni when you pry it from my cold, dead, snake hands!" Rhombulus shouted as his snake hands hissed at Seth.

Globgor changed his size and Eclipsa showed her magic as they join with Rhombulus, were ready to fight this mad monster!

Seth only smiled as he revealed a peculiar—looking spear, illuminating with such a strange and intimidating energy.

"Perfect." He smiled.

At the rubble of the tower…

Meteora pushed a rock away as she helped her sister out of the rubble.

She was thankful that they were in their Mewberty form when the blast happened, or things would have been far worse for them.

"Are you okay, Festy?" The Monster Princess wondered.

"Been better," Festivia muttered as she smiled at her half-sister, then taking notice of the destruction around them.

After brushing off the debris from their clothing, they notice Mina and Ronin Missing.

"Where's Mina? I she okay?" Meteora questioned as they looked for their Nana's warrior.

"I wouldn't worry about her if I were you."

Then suddenly, both girls were pinned by a pillar! Though unharmed, they were trapped!

"Soon enough, you and the rest of you monster king will be gone! As for you, my princess. I am sorry you were strung along in this nightmare. I will make your death quick." Ronin spoke as he floated towards the girls.

But before he could touch them, something from the rubble shook and burst out of the mess was Mina Loveberry!

"GET AWAY FROM THE PRINCESSES!" She thundered as Ronin turned around.

Ronin forgot about them and lashed at Mina, causing her to lose the Sunstone Dagger of Solaria! Meteora saw this and managed to squirm out of the pillar and used her tail to free Festivia.

Mina was pinned to the ground as Ronin was ready to devour her!

"YOU ARE NOW MINE, MINA LOVEB-!"

He then bellowed in pain as he got off Mina and tried to see where this immense pain was coming from! It was Meteora and the Dagger that was lodge on his back! Like a cat, she bounced off him and onto the ground.

Light exploded from him as all the magic returned to the source!

When it was clear to see, all that was left of Ronin was a withered husk, a statue-like mummy, fizzling with ash.

Like Lekmet predicted, his soldiers faded away with him, like they were never even there.

Meteora breathed a sigh of relief, but before they could relax, they heard screams and monster roars!

"Girls, we're under attack! Again! This time Monsters!" Mina shouted as she led them to the underground to save the people!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Nineteen: Crystal Valley part 3

The Magic High Commission (Except for Rhombulus) had beaten the Butterfly Sisters to the underground as the people were being protected by the rogue monsters.

The knights were leading the people to safety while keeping the monsters from attacking them. Luckily things turned when the Butterfly Sisters and Mina Loveberry arrived. It became a breeze to defeat them as magic was on their side.

Soon they were victorious.

The people and monsters of Mewni cheered for the warriors as the Magic High Commission basked, Mina was reveling her victory, and a couple of the villagers were blaming one of each other for what had happened from above.

But something didn't feel right for Meteora. The fight was far too easy, the fight was like her childhood days of sparing with the kids. These monsters were far too skilled and far too skilled to be defeated so easily, even with the Magic High Commission on their side.

Something was wrong.

"Alright, you ugly toads, let's go!" Hekapoo ordered as she roughly shoved them aggressively, "Time to pay for your crimes."

"Baa." Lekmet spoke as he snorted at them.

"You all will be taken to the Bureaucracy of Magic for your crimes and questioning by Mina Loveberry herself on the whereabouts on your scaly boss and the murderer of Solaria the Monster Carver, Seth." Omni pointed out as the Solarian was thrilled for her part in the interrogation, "It's over for all of you."

But then they all began to laugh like maniacs, causing shivers to everyone's spines!

"Do you really think this is over?" One of them laughed.

"We weren't even trying to fight back. We wanted you to capture us." Another said.

"WHAT!?" The Magic High Commission, Mina, the Butterfly Sisters and the rest of the People of Mewni gasped.

"Yes, this entire attack was just a mere diversion for the real target we are after. Once our mission is complete, all the Mewmans will die and monsters will rule once more." A third explained as they all cheered for Seth.

If this was just a mere distraction, then what were they-?

BOOM!  
The Magic High Commission soon heard a massive explosion from above, causing them all to immediately leave the labyrinths. Meteora ordered her knights to stay and keep the monsters at bay while she followed them and her sister.

BANG!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

The Castle was burning and exploding as the sounds of battle could be heard! Their parents were in danger!

"MOM! DAD!" The Butterfly Sisters gasped as the Magical High Commission led the way to the damaged castle!

Within the throne room of Butterfly Castle…

When they finally reached the throne room, the source of the epic explosions and massive magical blasts, all was silent.

The room was laid to waste with rubbles piled up high, dust covering everything, precious heirlooms were destroyed, and massive holes in the walls. But there was no sign of the intruder, or their parents, all they could find was an unconscious Rhombulus.

"Rhombulus!" Festivia gasped.

"Warden!" Meteora gasped as well as both sisters rushed to the injured muscle of the Magic High Commission!

Once everyone patched him up, Meteora finished mixing the restoration infusion potion. The crystal man soon awoke but fairly week.

"Forgive, your majesties… I tried my best…" He muttered as Festivia conjured a blanket for him.

"Baa." Lekmet worryingly spoke.

"What happened here? Where are Globgor and Eclipsa?" Hekapoo questioned as she knelt down to his level.

"… Seth came here looking for a fight…"

Flashback…

"Oh, Globgor, leaving so soon?" A mocking and dangerous voice smirked, "Not even going to say hello to an old friend from the war?"

"Seth!" Eclipsa gasped in horror as Globgor and Rhombulus growled at the lizard man responsible for the death of Queen Solaria.

"Ah, the lovely Queen Eclipsa, the Queen of Darkness. You are as radiant as you are lethal, many fear your unnamed spell." Seth of Septarsis noted as he held his hands behind his back.

"What are you doing here, you vile traitor!?" Globgor growled at him.

"Traitor is such a strong word. I am here to pick up where you drop off, King Globgor. This land was ours long before Mewmans and their magic set upon here. It is time to make it that way again." Seth Coldly explained to his former comrade.

"You'll have Mewni when you pry it from my cold, dead, snake hands!" Rhombulus shouted as his snake hands hissed at Seth.

Globgor changed his size and Eclipsa showed her magic as they join with Rhombulus, were ready to fight this mad monster!

Seth only smiled as he revealed a peculiar—looking spear, illuminating with such a strange and intimidating energy.

"Perfect." He smiled as he dashed at the three!

"Midnight shriek." The dark queen spoke as she tried to blast the lizard but missed!

Globgor soon went toe to toe with him as well as Rhombulus, who turned his hands into crystals for a stronger punch! But Seth's skill and speed managed to send them flying back! Globgor changed the size of his fist to squish Seth but missed! Eclipsa thought he had him with a dark spell, but his flexibility made it near impossible!

Soon, Rhombulus had enough and decided to finish this fight once and for all.

Channeling his powers, Rhombulus used his crystal magic to freeze Seth.

But this was the moment that Seth was waiting for as he unveiled his spear and began his chant.

"Per ferrum et de draconis, et sententias tuas rogabimus interdum vim. Affer mihi de magicis imis ad summum horam papilio. Per ferrum et de draconis, et sententias tuas rogabimus interdum vim. Affer mihi de magicis imis ad summum horam papilio." The former Monster general spoke as the spell took effect.

The spear soon took hold of a darker power as it stole the crystal magic! Soon Rhombulus couldn't stop as he felt the magic within being stolen away from his being! Once Seth had enough, he cut off his hold and the crystal man fell from fatigue!

"Rhombulus!" The king and queen shouted as Seth laughed cruelly at the scene.

"His condition should be the least of your worries." He mockingly spoke as he harnessed the power stolen from the member of the Magic High Commission.

Then with enough power, he blasted the magic at them! Globgor shielded his wife as the two were incased in crystal!

"No!" Rhombulus gasped as he tried to stand and help but tumbled down from the lack of strength he was lacking!

The Septarian merely smiled as he walked by but not before he whispered something in his nonexistent ears. Then, leaving the fallen warrior, Seth levitated the crystal of the imprisoned royal of Mewni using the power of the staff. He then pulled something out from his pocket, something circular and ticking. Then with great joy, he tossed the ticking object and the wall was blast to smithereens!

"I hope we see each other sometime in the future, my crystalized friend." Seth smiled as he too began to float, "Oh and thank you for allowing me your power."

With that, he flew away with the crystalized king and queen.

Flashback ended…

"That's all I could remember. Forgive me, Princesses." Rhombulus begged as he leaned to the High Chancellor's side.

"Baa." Lekmet assured.

"Warden, what did that spear look like?" Meteora demanded as she looked through the Book of Magic.

"I don't know, pale blue, spiraling at the bottom and-."

"An onyx stone at the top." The monster princess finished for him as she stopped flipping through the pages.

"Yeah, it was. How da know that?"

"Oh no." Meteora muttered.

"What is it?" Omni questioned as everyone gathered around her.

"That spear wasn't just magical, it was the Spear of Solace, created by one of the lost Queens of Mewni. It was made to extract magic and enhanced tenfold. In some cases, the spear was used to completely drain a Butterfly to the point of death." Meteora explained, "But I thought it was lost during the great fire of Lyric Butterfly."

"What is he going to do with our parents?" Festivia gasped as she thought of the evil things Seth could do to them.

"He gave me a message. He provokes Catch an' Tail, whatever that means." The warden of evil spoke in a grim voice.

"Catch an' Tail is a traditional grudge match between both feuding members of a monster party. The challenge must face off and the winner goes the spoils. Festivia and I will face Seth in hand to hand. No magic, no magic, just our own strength." Meteora explained as she and her sister nodded to each other.

"You're not really going to accept, are you?" Hekapoo objected as the Magic High Commission and Mina followed them.

"Yes, your majesty. Allow me to rescue the queen." Mina suggested.

"No, Mina, it has to be us. It's time to end the hate once and for all." Meteora spoke.

"Right. We're getting Mom and Dad back or die trying." Festivia agreed as they both followed Seth's trail.

At the gorge at the edge of the Forest of Certain Death…

The former General of the Monster army known only as Seth set the imprisoned King and Queen of Mewni at the edge of a cliff as he waited for the Butterfly Sisters to arrive.

He enjoyed the sight of the forest as he felt the change of wind on his face. He smiled as he knew that the guests of honor were here. He picked himself up and turned around to see the Butterfly Princesses alone. But he knew better, the Magic High Commission were around here somewhere. It didn't matter, this will all end here.

"Hello, Princesses." He greeted coldly with a crocodile smile.

"Seth," They both spoke as the monster placed the spear into the soil and walked towards the heirs of Mewni.

"For a monster that preaches that magic is the power of devilry, you seem to have the hypocrisy to use it for your own needs." Meteora coldly commented.

"Magic contaminates everything it touches, my dear. I am no exception. I have suffered for so long under the evils of magic and its power has ruined the monster's homeland to this day." Seth proclaimed as he crossed his arms, "But you're not here to talk about magic, are you?"

"We're here to accept your challenge of Catch an' Tail." Festivia explained.

Seth smiled at the human's words.

"Very well, if you two are the victor, then I vow to never harm your parents and other relatives again, my army would be disbanded and placed under your custody, and I will never set foot on Butterfly Soil ever again." Seth wagered, "But if I am the victor, then I will kill you both, your parents and every single Mewman on this land, reclaiming the realm to the monsters once more."

"Deal." The Butterfly Sisters nodded as Seth enclosed himself and them into a ring of fire.

Catch an' Tail had begun.

From the distance of the great battle…

Glossaryck watched from a distance as he shook his head.

"Oh, Seth. You should've listened to me when you had the chance. You may finally be rid of your two greatest enemies but your dreams of being the ruler of a Mewman-free Mewni will only go up in flames. You're plans will backfire in the biggest way. This day will cause ripples in all the realms for generations to come." The tiny man spoke to himself as he began to float away, "Time to get ready to pack."

At the gorge…

Festivia charged at Seth with bruises covering her entire body.

But Seth dodged it and hit her back with her tail, knocking her down!

It was now Meteora and Seth now. Both sides were barely standing and covered in wounds, tired and weary. Both knew that this will come down to the last punch. Monster combat vs the traditional brawling styles of Mewni.

Each one ready to collapse at any moment.

They collided once last time and in a split second, Meteora was the winner! Once she regained her strength and woken her sister, she used magic to diminish the fires.

Seth then began to stand up as well.

Then the Magical High Commission appeared with Mina, ready to take Seth in.

"You've lost, Seth. Now, time to uphold your end of the deal." Meteora growled at the lost general but was soon surprise by his laughter.

"I promise that I wouldn't harm your parents and descendants again. But I never said that my followers would do the same."

And with that the crystal that held Eclipsa and Globgor was pushed down into the gorge with the spear, creating a spell that cause endless crystals filling the gorge!

"NO!" Meteora and Festivia screamed as they turned into their butterfly forms and flew to find their parents!

Seth escaped with his monstrous conspirator! The Magic High Commission and Mina soon chased after them!

Later at the sun beginning to set…

Festivia was still looking in a fruitless effort to find her parents as Meteora was trying to break through the crystals to find them but barely made a dent.

Soon the members of the High Commission came and made them stop. They grieved the entire time as they were led home.

Thus, Grief Crystal Valley was born.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty: Trials of the Dark Butterfly

Festivia was now queen as she sat upon the throne that once belonged to her mother.

The latest Queen only agreed to take the throne of Mewni until her mother and father are found and freed by the Magic High Commission. The MHC spent half of their time to try to break through the crystal, but it was a slow progress. Hope for finding the Queen and King of Mewni and freeing them were dwindling away.

Though she was Queen now, many doubt her ability to rule and wished her younger sister to be the ruler. But Meteora made it completely clear that she wants her sister to be the queen. But that didn't mean that things were over for Meteora.

No, she knew her path now, she knew what she had to do but she hates even thinking about it. Despite Festivia's campaign for equality for monsters and Mewmans, things are still too toxic for such a change. But they couldn't go back to ways were before their mother and father, no it was time for the third option.

But first, she needed counseling with an old friend.

She opened her book of Dark Magic and pops out Sir Glossaryck of Terms, or Glossy.

"Hello, Meteora. How have things been?" The tiny floating man wondered as he stretched out his arms.

"Better, not great but better." She answered, "Glossy, I need to talk to you, about my future, about my sister's future, about the future of all Monsters and outcasts. I don't know if it will be the right choice for how people will react. Should I do this?"

"Meteora, I have been with you and your sister for many years. I have seen your flaws, your hotblooded, temperamental, blunt and stubborn to a fault. But you also show a more radiant side as well, you are merciful, wise, a tactical genius, born gifted with magical powers and you defend those who can't defend themselves. If you really think you need to do this, then do it. Everything will work out in the end."

The Monster Princess then gave her trusted friend a hug.

"Thank you, Glossy."

She then wrote a letter, duplicated it for her carrier birds and sent them out for the Magic High Commission.

It was time for a meeting.

Later at the Bureaucracy of Magic…

Sean got everything ready as the Magic High Commission waited for the Queen and Princess of Mewni with their sudden news.

When the two sisters arrived, they were deep in a conversation themselves.

"Metty, are you sure you want to do this? I'm sure this will pass over time."

"Festy, you and I both know that things will only grow worse overtime. You've seen it too. This might be the only way."

"If you're sure about this, then I'll support you." Festiva smiled as she hugged her sister, and both faced the Magical High Commission.

"Baa?" Lekmet wondered.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Rhombulus wondered as the rest of the Commission listened.

"Thank you all for coming. As you may have known our parents are lost to the Crystal Valley by the attacks of the Rogue Monsters and the divide of the people of Mewni is growing. If this does not change then Mewni can face a civil war." Festivia began as the Commission took notice.

"So, what needs to be done?" The ever-boring Reynaldo questioned as he narrowed his eyes at the two sisters.

"Well… Festivia and I have been talking. We think it would be best… if I left the kingdom with the monsters and outcasts and begin a new one."

"WHAT!?" The Magic High Commission gasped as they all stood up!

"Meteora, you can't be serious!" Hekapoo shouted at her old student while her fellow member shared her expression.

"It's the only way to keep Mewni from falling apart. I have been well known and respected on the monster and Mewman community, I am sure they will follow. I'll even take the old Monster Kingdom to prevent ruffling feathers."

"Your plan sounds solid, Meteora. But you forget that the rest of the kingdoms. We don't know if they will accept you or your kingdom. They may not think you could be right." Omnitraxus Prime voiced as they all sat back down.

"Then I'll make then see. I'll prove that I can." Princess Meteora simply explained as her tail still held the ribbon that her mother made for her.

Then the Commission asked her to leave the room while they chat with Queen Festivia on how this matter should be settled.

The monster princess waited for several hours, sitting in a chair as Sean offered her some snacks while she waits. Though she was not normally the type to eat confections, she was craving for them now.

"Thanks for the treat." She muffled as she stuffed a few more into her mouth.

"Th-thank you, Princess Meteora. That's very sweet of you." Sean smiled as she finished off all the doughnuts.

After a couple of hours, they were ready for Meteora to come in.

"Meteora the Rising Star, after an intense discussion, we have decided the best way to prove if you are or not worthy of the kingdom you seek to begin." Omni announced as Meteora flicked her tail with anticipation.

The other members nodded to the queen, who stood up and looked at her younger sister.

"To prove to all of Mewni that you are worthy of being a Queen, you will be given one task by each member of the Magic High Commission. All would be watched by the All-Seeing Eye spell throughout the Kingdoms. If you complete the tasks, then the kingdom is your to rule." Festivia announced as all the Magic High Commission nodded.

"Baa." Lekmet proclaimed with his withered hoof in the air.

"You're Trials will begin in three days, given you time to prepare. We wish you luck, my friend." Reynaldo concluded as Meteora bowed to her sister and her previous mentors.

"Thank you, I will not disappoint you." The Monster Princess vowed as the meeting was dismissed.

At Sunset at Butterfly Castle…

Lucia was waiting by the balcony as the vibrant colors of the sky were both magical and enchanting for her lover Meteora Butterfly, the princess that stole her heart.

She soon spotted the Monster Princess with a record of the latest soundtrack to play on her gramophone. The wheel span as the music came forth while the lovers enjoy as they watched the day end together. But Meteora didn't just come here to enjoy the dazzling lights dim.

No, she needed to tell Lucia of what will come in three days' time.

"Lucia, I went to a meeting with the Magic High Commission and decided to start my own kingdom, for monsters and the outcasts." Meteora explained as her girlfriend looked at her with surprise.

"Your own kingdom? Wow, woah that's big." Lucia spoke in her demonic language, "But hey, if anyone can do it, it's you."

"But before I could even get started, I need to go through trials to prove if I am worthy of having a kingdom."

"When's the trials?"

"Three Days' Time."

"That's not a lot of time."

"More than enough to give me to prepare."

"I'll help you too."

"Thanks Lucia, I know I can count on you."

With that the two lovers kissed as the sun disappeared from the sky.

Within Three days…

Meteora Butterfly trained harder than any Butterfly ever could.

With her friends and family's help, she was preparing for anything and everything that the MHC could throw at her.

Mina trained her physically and through bestiary lessons for what kind of creatures she may have to face. The obstacle course was upgraded environmental comeback and crisis, disasters, setbacks and many other needed preparations.

Glossaryck trained her mentally and magically, Meteora won't know if she'll be able to use her magic or not in the trials, but if it were a requirement, she would be ready. Every spell was recorded into her brain as well as some brand-new spells to be of assistance when the time comes.

Lucia trained her spiritually. With meditations, relaxation therapy and many other uses. Meteora can't stay wound up all the time or things will look bleak during the trials. She needed to remember to take a step back to take a step forward.

Gemini was gathering for his creator supplies such as food, maps, weapons and other required survival equipment that will be needed if it meant success on her trials. Gemini knew that the lighter the cargo she carries, the faster she moves, the faster she moves, the longer she survives, the longer she survives, the more she will succeed.

Festivia was forbidden to meeting with her sister. The Magic High Commission didn't want anyone to know what the Trials lied for the young Monster Princess. But she made sure that her sister knew that she was rooting for her.

Everyone in Mewni heard of the Trials coming up and were all eager to watch a Butterfly adventure out. They soon began to sell merchandise, food, seats, they took up bets on if she would succeed, and many other things as everyone was watching the big event. The rulers of Mewni soon took part in the betting, many who didn't truly knew Meteora believe she will fail but those who do, know she will soar.

Everyone was on eager to see the Trials of Meteora.

The day of the Trials…

Meteora Butterfly step forward as the Bureaucracy of Magic was converted into a court room style with royalties and many others watching through the All-seeing eyes.

"Meteora Butterfly the Rising Star, Daughter of Eclipsa, Queen of Darkness and Globgor, the Monster King, are you ready to face the trials?" Omni questioned as everyone leaned in.

"I am." She answered.

"Then let the Trials of Meteora begin!"


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Twenty-One: Legends are Born

Lekmet stepped forward as the Monster Princess was ready for whatever quest he would present.

The Goat Angel then clapped as Sean was walked in, carrying an enormous and heavy book, struggling to keep it in his grasp. The High Chancellor used his magic to summon and craft a lion themed pedestal out of nothing. Sean quickly placed the book on the pedestal as he was trying his hardest to catch his breath while his arms ached with pain.

All was silent as Lekmet was giving dramatic silence, opening the book that lit up with magic as sparkles spew forth from the pages. Once the light receded, Lekmet pulled up his glasses, and began looking through a certain page. Then the Goat Demon Angel cleared his throat.

"Baa!" He proclaimed.

No one except a few could understood what he said, but the Crystal Warden was more than happy to translate for him.

"Meteora Butterfly, The Rising Star, Daughter of Eclipsa The Queen of Darkness and The Monster King Globgor. For the Quest of Lekmet, you are to prove your determination, quick thinking, and might without the use of magic. You must not use magic, not with your wand, nor your own, or any such type of magic. Just you and you alone." Rhombulus proclaimed as the image of a mountain was projected by the book's magic.

"Baa, baa. Baa-Baa!"

"From the top of a frozen mountain with no name, far, far away from the kingdom of Mewni, lies the Book of Secret Dreams, written by a member of the Royal Butterfly Family from an era long since forgotten. You must retrieve the book, bringing it back to its home and you will receive the favor of Lekmet to become a queen!"

Everyone cheered for Meteora's first step to prove her worth.

"Baa! Baa-baa. Baa-baa. Ba-baa baa-ba-baa, baaa!"

"But be warned, for there is a great evil that thrives within the mountains and devours all who dare to climb. The beasts name is the Frost Harpy, Maerialle with talons sharper than any blade." Rhombulus translated for the Goat Man.

"I will not fail you. I will return with the book to its rightful place and prove my worth." The Monster Princess vowed to the commission.

"Baa." Lekmet informed as Sean came forward with a small box that had depictions of fire and the sun.

"Take this dagger with you. It is the Phoenix's Feather. It's hotter than the surface of the sun and can cut through anything." The crystal man explained as Meteora took the blade, while Hekapoo opened the portal to the path to the mountain.

"Thank you. When I return, I will return with the book." The Monster Princess vowed as she leapt into the portal.

All of Mewni watched her as she claimed up the mountain for hours, facing off with the murderous and hungry harpy, locating the book in the Harpy's Lair, slaying the harpy and retrieving the book. They cheered as the snow was cleared from the battle with Meteora holding the book in hand.

The forger of the Dimensional Scissors then opened the portal for the Princess who was applauded for her bravery. But there would be no rest for this warrior princess yet. She had earned the favor of one, but she will need all of them if she is to be a queen. It was then Omnitraxus' turn with his chosen quest.

"Meteora, you have proven that you have shown great strength and determination. But you need to be logical and wise to rule the throne. Two of the many requirements of being Queen. For my quest, using your wits and your wand with Queen Skywynne's and Eclipsa's spells, you are to leave for the Labyrinth Dimension, find its heart with the Dimension's King on his throne, and then bring his crown back." Omni proclaimed as he showed the magical projective images from the book.

"Would he want to keep his crown?" Meteora questioned as she flicked her tail.

"I doubt it. He's been there for hundreds of years. Doubt there's anything left of him. You see, to earn the crown as King of the Labyrinth, the heir must travel through the King's Labyrinth and free the current king. But the final prince failed to, was slain before he could reach his father and so his father died waiting for him." Omni explained as the images were seen of the history of the dimension.

It was somewhat sad that

The people watching cheered as Hekapoo opened the portal to the Labyrinth Dimension. As Meteora the Rising Star travel through the portal once more, her tail grabbed her wand. All were in awe of her abilities to navigate through the endless walls and maze as traps littered everywhere as well as guardians. The entire quest took a whole three days to navigate and understand the patterns of the endless Labyrinth.

Once Meteora did, she was able to find her way to the heart of the Labyrinth, only to find the zombified prince who was giant and bloated from the moat that encircled the gate! Almost chopping her in two with his barnacle sword, she was able to pop him!

In a moment of disgust, washing of clothing and great vomiting from the mess from the battle, she entered the heart and found the mummified remains of the Labyrinth King, with his golden crown resting on his aged corpse.

"Forgive me, your majesty, for I am not what you wished to be. I can at least give you and your son a proper burial though." Meteora smiled sadly as she bowed to the fallen king.

She dug the graves and carefully placed their remains side by side each other with only two unmarked stones as their final resting place. Soon the portal home emerged as Meteora slowly left. When she returned to the Bureaucracy of Magic with everyone teary-eyed and sniffling. A sobbing Sean was handing out tissues to the members of the Commission. Even Rhombulus and Hekapoo were tearing up a bit.

Once reigning their emotions a bit from that beautiful moment, it was Reynaldo's turn in choosing the next quest for the Monster Princess.

"My fair princess, a queen must be compassionate and adore the arts for the sake of cultural integrity and brotherhood…" Reynaldo began as everyone was feeling the boredom from the Bald Pate's dull words.

Meteora tried her best to listen to his words as she noticed her sister and the rest of the Commission were starting to fall asleep. Eventually, Reynaldo got to the point of the quest of his choice.

"For your quest, you must travel to the river of time and retrieve for me the Et Poetica Liber infinitum Aenigmata from the Riddle Lord." Reynaldo Bald Pate proclaimed as he showed images of the Riddle Lord's Lair, "But be warned, for the Riddle Lord is the most cunning being alive, besides Sir Glossaryck of Terms."

"I will return with the Book of Riddles, Reynaldo." She sighed as Sean coughed, waking up Hekapoo from her boredom coma, so she can open the portal to another dimension.

Everyone watched as Meteora leapt into the portal to retrieve the book. There she traveled down the river to find the lair of the Riddle Lord, who was an owl with a clock on his stomach and living in a smelly cave, the Riddle Lord demanded the answering of his three riddles.

"What has to be broken before it can be used?"

"It's so fragile even just saying its name can break it. What is it?"

"It's been around for millions of years but is never more than a month old. What is it?"

"Eggs, Silence and the Moon." Meteora answered dully as she heard these before from her mentor.

Don't get her wrong, she loved him like an uncle, but his riddles were so annoying.

The owl hoot as he coughed up the book, literally. After gagging and cleaning up the book, she returned to the Bureaucracy of Magic from her shortest quest ever. She handed the book to Reynaldo who squealed at the sight of the book and hugged it close.

"Now that bore fest is over, it's now time for my quest." Hekapoo smiled as she hopped over to the pedestal of the book and revealed her next quest.

"This quest will require more athletic feats. You will need to be fast, physically, mentally and magically. You will be timed for five minutes as you come into my dimension, defeat ninety-nine duplicates and myself, then you'll earn my blessing. You will only be allowed the armor and weaponry you created. Nothing more."

Omni then presented the Armor of Valor, the same armor Meteora used to stop the snake woman years ago.

"As you may remember, in my dimension, time moves faster, and you'll age more quickly. But once you return, you'll be what you were before you left." Hekapoo explained as the monster princess nodded, using some of her magic on her stomach without anyone noticing.

"The countdown will begin once you enter the portal." Omni answered as Hekapoo got a head start and entered her own portal.

"I accept the challenge and will return victorious." Meteora assured them as she wore her armor, with scythe and shield in hand.

She then leapt into the portal and began her mission of hunting down all the Hekapoos. Though it took her ten years in Dimension X-103, it was three minutes at the Bureaucracy of Magic when Metora got to half of them, another five to complete the quest with a moment to spare. It was the longest, most difficult challenge that Meteora had to face. Hekapoo was one of her mentors and taught some fundamentals of magical combat. Her final confrontation with her mentor was something to be spoke of to this day as an amazing legend.

She still had a minute to spare as they return as everyone cheered for the victorious princess. It wouldn't be a surprise that many of the kingdoms are seeing her as a future queen through the trials she had conquered. But they were not getting ahead of themselves just yet, for there were still two more quests she must succeed for the monsters and outcasts to be safe.

Once Hekapoo sat down with granting her blessing for the victorious young princess of Mewni, it was Rhombulus' turn to come up with a Quest for Meteora the Rising Star and prove her to become a Queen. The Warden stepped forward as he flipped a couple pages and cleared his throat to be heard correctly and clearly.

"To become a Queen means to uphold justice and laws. As you know, I have been in charge of crystallizing and imprisoning the worst elements in all worlds in all Dimensions and keeping peace in Mewni. But there is one that I can never catch for this thief for he never stops or even sleeps." The crystal warden began as images danced to live as it showed an image of a deer satyr with albino hair and a sack of loot on his back, "His name is Hört Nie Auf, last heir of the Onyx Hind and a master thief. You are to capture him with only using the crystal magic I taught you and your own strength, but nothing more."

Hekapoo opened the portal once more.

"He was last spotted in a village in Mewni. But moves super-fast. You'll need my detection crystal to find him." The Warden explained as he handed her a long piece of crystal with the color of limes.

"I will return with Hört Nie Auf in crystals." Meteora vowed as she walked into the portal and began her quest.

The crystal soon activated to begin the hunt for the outlaw.

She followed the enticing glow of the crystal as she was able to locate him. The chase began as soon as she lied eyes upon him, from the plains of Mewni, she chased the speed demon throughout the land as everyone would cheer her on. She managed to capture him after six months of the hunt. The thief made a fatal mistake by missing a single step that gave Meteora enough of an advantage to use her crystal magic.

Trapped in a red crystal, the Onyx Hind was finally imprisoned, it was time to return to Bureaucracy of Magic with the outlaw. Once she placed the prisoner on the marble floor, all cheered as the Warden took the prisoner away then took a seat as a sign of earning his blessing.

Now all that remained was Queen Festivia's quest.

Only two chapters left until the story ends. But don't worry, I have news at the end.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Twenty-Two: Wings of Light and Dark

Festivia Butterfly the Fun rose from her seat, ready to tell all of the final quest for her beloved half-sister to conquer.

"Meteora Butterfly, you have shown great virtue and bravery during your quests. Your success will be known as legends for generations to come. Meteora the Rising Star, you are only a step away of becoming a Queen of a brand-new kingdom. But my quest will be your greatest trial you will ever face yet. It will show the bonds of the Butterfly Kingdom, our strength, our magic, our honor. Meteora, your final quest is to defeat me in a Mewberty Sparing Match at the very empty land of Mewni." Festivia proclaimed as everyone gasped.

"What?" The members of the Magic High Commission gasped at the Queen's quest.

"This quest will not only prove how strong my sister is but shows my own strength as well." Festivia the Fun explained as the monarchs of Mewni muttered and spoke to each other.

"Festivia, I don't think that this is-." Reynaldo began.

"I accept."

The members then turned to the younger daughter of Eclipsa with bewilderment.

"Meteora…" Omnitraxus Prime spoke.

"If Festy wants us to prove our worth together, then we shall." The Monster Princess nodded as she stared at Festivia as Festivia did so as well.

Sisters of two sides of magic.

Darkness.

Light.

These two sides of the arts forged the realms and only recently came into the world as equals. They were no longer seen as good and evil, but two forms of magic that crafted the world. Now the champions of these two magic will clash for the honor of Mewni and to prove themselves worthy of their crowns.

"We will have no wands." Festivia began.

"No armor." Meteora continued.

"No allies."

"No Twilight."

"No weapons."

"Just our Mewberty forms." They spoke simultaneously.

Later in Mewni…

Once everything was settled for the final Quest, the two queens were given time to prepare for the great spar, while all of Mewni would prepare as well, crafting a beautiful opened arena for all to watch the two Queens of Mewni clash. Built by magic and resources, the arena was both elegant and powerful, statues of the remembered queens of Mewni placed in a circle around the walls of the arena, Skywynne, Jushtin, Solaria, and Eclipsa. Each magical queen that passed away or were no longer on the throne with their arms connecting one another, eyes glowing with magical gems and their marks shining brightly.

The seats were well cushioned and made of gold as the fabric were as soft as dreams from the sleeping angels.

All were trying to get a grasp of the limited seat, rather than watched through multiple all-seeing eyes that are provided. Many would pay for anything for just one seat to see the event of infinite lifetimes and opportunities.

But while all of Mewni were excited, Meteora and Festivia were nervous.

At the old combat training camp…

They were very close, and they had not sparred since their girlhood, young princesses that wanted to make their mark. Meteora remembered those days fondly, though she remembers the constant bickering with her sister, they were still the happiest moments of her childhood. It was long before the chaos and tragedy of their lives took roots.

Before the betrayal.

Before the heartache.

Before the lost.

Meteora, the Monster Princess of Mewni, felt old and changed since her days of girlhood.

No turning back, only forward.

For her nanna.

For her mother.

For her father.

For everyone she loves and cares for.

But also, for her beloved sister and closest friend, Festivia.

"Heads up, your majesty!"

Meteora then immediately ducked as a spike ball was flung at her by her trusted trainer and soldier, Mina.

"Come on, your majesty! If you're gonna be the latest queen and stop those rogue monsters, you need to be at the top of your game!" The Solarian warrior shouted as she flung another at her!

That time, Meteora smashed the ball with her fist!

Meanwhile at the garden…

Queen Festivia was walking in the garden, also seeing the past in front of her.

"These 'dumb' fruits are the rare and valuable Black Apple of the Barb Tree. Its very juices are so savory that made into the best sparkling apple cider in all of Mewni." Festivia squeaked as she spotted the barb tree and rushed for it.

Meteora tried to stop her as she spotted a couple of monsters trying to eat her sister and sprang into action!

While Festivia remained blissfully unaware of the danger, Meteora was fighting off monsters as they fled from her with broken bones and bruised faces. After the elder sister finally got enough apples in her sack, she turned around to notice that there were monsters knocked out from her sister's violent protection of her.

Meteora was breathing hard as her fists, feet, and tail were sore from fighting. She was covered in mud and her hair was messy while her cheeks glowed.

"Me-."

"Don't say it! Let's go home." Meteora grunted in anger as Festivia hung her head.

…

Are you okay?" She wondered as she pulled her sister up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Festivia answered.

"Good."

SMACK!

Meteora then wacked the back of Festivia's head with her tail.

"Then when are you going to stop goofing off and fly right?" Meteora scolded her elder sister.

"Come on, Mety. I was just having some fun. Can't a Princess have some fun?" The elder sister complained as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Not when the situation doesn't call for it. You need to take your princess role more seriously if you are to lead Mewni. They'll need you when Mom's gone." Meteora responded as she grabbed both of their swords and hand Festivia hers.

"That's why I got you, sis. You'll be my enforcer and tackle the harder stuff." She answered.

Meteora then sighed, "Let's just go home."

…

"Mety! Please stop! I'm sorry I abandoned you when you needed me! I thought you didn't need me anymore! I love you, Little Sister!" She sobbed to the Mewberty sister.

The Butterfly then stopped and looked at her sister in surprise.

"…What?" She spoke.

As the last of the sand fell, so did Meteora as Mewberty was over. Both sisters fell into the spike bottom!

But Festivia was able to save them both with her spell!

"Raspberry Ribbon Lasso!"

Both the princesses were pulled back up as the patients watched.

"Mety? Mety!" She gasped but sighed in relief as her sister woke up.

"Festy?" She wondered as she woke up.

…

Are these band tickets? You like music?" The heir questioned with a chuckle.

"Well, don't act so surprised and it's none of your business." The monster princess blushed.

"Man, when did you start going to bands?" Festivia wondered.

"Not telling."

"Come on!"

"Nope."

"Tell me."

"Please."

"…Fine." She sighed, "I started going when Nanna and Mina began training me. It was a reward for my hard work and training. We always go, but it seems that we can't go this year."

"We can go." Festivia smirked.

"What?" Meteora questioned.

"Yeah, we can sneak off during the ball and stay a bit for a couple of wicked songs. We'll be back before anyone notices."

…

"Mety's out there and could be in danger!" Festiva shouted back.

"SHE'S JUST A MONSTER!" He growled.

"She's my sister."

Festivia then blast her father with a spell to send him flying back! Then she flew into the storm to help her sister.

…

"Hate is a dangerous emotion, Festy. Shastacan let his hate and jealousy control him. We must never give in such evil emotions." Meteora advised.

"I almost killed him, Mety. If Seth didn't whisk him away, I could've killed him!" Festivia gasped in sickness of her past actions, "I'm going to be queen one day and I almost killed my own father! How can I be an honest and kind Queen if I give in to hate?"

"No one is perfect, Festiva. It doesn't mean you're a bad person. In fact, you, right now feeling guilt show signs of a pure heart and your actions were justified. I know deep down; you would have never killed him. Maybe maim but never kill." Meteora assured her older sister as it hoped to bring some light back into her life.

It was enough to earn a chuckle from Festivia.

…

"I really need this party. To cut loose and relax will do wonders for me." Festivia sighed as Gemini massaged the stressed princess.

"I doubt you'll get to relax, Festy. We still have a lot of work to do with breaking the ice between Mewmans and Monsters. But we will do our best." Meteora smiled as she sat in a wooden chair and leaned on it.

…

They were about to be killed as Festivia and Meteora hugged each other!

At least they would be together.

But the magic had different plans

The emotional and magical bond they share, created a new brand of magic. From the foreboding dark magic and the shining light magic, this Twilight of magic forged and created a powerful blue light!

When Meteora and Festivia opened their eyes, the unicorns were gone, and the realm changed. From one side where Festivia was the sunny and bright part of the realm with golden magic flowing and the sun shining, from Meteora's side was dark yet charming with purple magic flowing with the full moon casting itself. At the center was new blue magic with bridges and other beautiful things.

The latest queen smiled at those memories.

"We do seem to bring out the best of each other, huh? In a few days, we'll show the world what we're made of." Festivia spoke as she changed in her Mewberty Form to prepare.

Days later, in the recently built arena…

Everyone cheered and clapped as Both Butterfly Sisters entered separately from both sides.

The energy was overflowing as people who could afford the tickets were served as well as buying souvenirs and merchandise. People watching through the all-seeing eyes were giddy to watch while a couple were making bets for who is to win the sparring match of the era. The rulers of the kingdoms watched from very special seats.

Both torches of light and darkness as the fanfare were blown and the Magic High Commission came forward to speak before the Mewberty Sparing Match could begin.

"Baa!" Lekmet spoke first as the people cheered, not really knowing what the High Chancellor was actually saying.

"Thank you all for coming to the arena to be a witness to the final quest of Meteora the Rising Star." Reynaldo translated.

"People of Mewni, this is the sparring match of the millennium, one that will decide if a new kingdom shall rise or it is merely a dream!" Omnitraxus Prime proclaimed while more people cheered with excitement and eagerness.

"Each Butterfly has their own uniqueness in magic, one of dark and one of light. They have both crafted a new form of magic called twilight! Now we see these two sides of magic clash and see how great of queens they can be!" Hekapoo bellowed as the arena exploded with excitements and applauds while confetti reign.

"Now, let's bring both sisters together and bring it!" Rhombulus concluded as everyone was in a frenzy with enthusiasm!

"Be the victor, Princess Meteora!"

"Show her who's queen, Queen Festivia!"

"Bring it your all!"

"Woohoo!"

"This is amazing!"

As soon as the sisters meet face to face, they exchanged words.

"This is the final quest for me, Sister. Don't hold back for me and I won't hold back for you." Meteora spoke as she held out her hand.

"Good, because I won't. It may have been years since the last time we spar, but I've gotten a lot stronger since then. After all, partying isn't everything." Festivia smirked as did her half-sister.

"Then show me what my dear older sister can do."

Once the gauntlet was dropped the girls summoned their Mewberty forms, the very second the gauntlet touched the dirt, both sisters flew up into the air!

Everyone cheered as they used both will, body and magic to fight!

The wind brought forth by the wings of the Butterflies were strong enough to be blown away in the air and blast away by magic! But everyone was to excited watching to even notice! Princess Lucia cheered for her love as Prince Mushy cheered for his fiancé! The sky lit up with an aura of magic formed from the sparing of two sisters!

Spells were called out!

Lights were flying!

Wings soared and bruises and cuts were made!

Those who were truly there to see it will talk of it for generations to come!

By the time the morning came, it all came down to a couple of seconds. Festivia collapsed first and Meteora followed a second later.

She was the victor; she was a queen.

But not only that but Festiva was shown to be a worthy and powerful queen as well.

From that day forward, the arena crafted two crystal queens of the Butterfly sisters and named the arena, the Twilights Bright, home of the Tournament of Royal Blades.


	32. Chapter 32

Final Chapter: Eclipseshire

In the Castle of Mewni…

It had been three weeks since the final quest was complete and both Butterfly Sisters were put to bed rest during that time.

It was the talk of Mewni on how the great Butterfly sister Meteora will be a queen of a brand-new kingdom. Those who wish to follow Meteora and start the new kingdom were getting ready to leave as the faithful assistant Gemini wrote down their family name down to be sure that they would not be lost on the journey.

All the monsters wished to go and some of the Mewmans who feel unwanted were also along for the trip. Even Rhombulus would also be coming along on this journey as he was invited by the dark Butterfly.

"It seems that you have fully recovered, your majesties." The Castle's Physician concluded as the bandages were removed, "But the next time you two wish to spare with one another, I advise that you do not go hectic."

"Good to know." Festivia rolled her eyes as she and her sister finally got up from their uncomfortable hospital beds.

"Finally, it felt too long to be within this place." Meteora the Mewnster Queen smiled as she stretched and twisted a bit.

"But Meteora, I advise that you are a bit more careful. You are no longer should be concerned with your own health." He warned as he wagged his finger.

"What do you mean?" Festivia the Fun questioned as she put her hands on her hips and squinted her eyes.

"I'll explain everything once the meeting begins." Meteora the Rising Star quickly answered as she blushed a bit and held on to her stomach.

Before Festivia could say anything else, they soon heard knocking upon the door and soon opened to reveal visitors for the two queens. Lucia, Prince Musty Mountains, the entire Magic High Commission, Mina, Gemini, the knights of Mewni, Sean and everyone else were here to congratulate the pair.

"Thank you, everyone, now I would like to call a meeting soon. Everyone will have two hours before it begins." The younger Butterfly Sister proclaimed.

Two Hours Later in the Throne Room…

Everyone was there as Meteora stood tall while her sister sat upon her throne.

"I thank you all for coming all this way; including members of the members of the Magic High Commission to hear my words in this meeting. As you may have known, I have completed the trials and earned my right to become a queen of a new kingdom. By sunrise tomorrow, I will lead my people to our new home to call our own. By sundown tomorrow, I will begin the construction of the kingdom for them to be merry and safe for generations to come." Meteora the Rising Star proclaimed as the people clapped for her.

"But before all that, there are a few things that we need to tell all of you." The Monster Princess spoke as her older sister rose up from her throne and summoned the two books of magic.

"The first thing is the fate of the Twilight Spells." Festivia began as she and her sister flipped a few pages to reveal the locks on the Twilight chapter, special locks that looked like illuminating butterflies, one golden and one lavender.

"We think that it's best that we have only Queens to have access to these spells and that only the two Butterfly Queens of Light and Dark can access them. For they will be the only ones to have the keys." Meteora explained, "These spells are far too powerful to allow someone so young to hold them or if an enemy managed to get in the wrong hands."

"Baa." Lekmet agreed as he nodded his head.

"The High Chancellor is correct; it is a good idea. But I do have an unrelated question." Reynaldo wondered as he raised up a hoofed hand.

"Yes?"

"Where would Father be staying with?" The Bald Pate pondered as the little man with the crystal on his head appeared.

"Not a problem?" Glossaryck simply smiled as he summoned a pair of magical scissors and allow them to split him in two, then the two sides took the form of two Glossarycks.

"Two books, two Glossarycks. Problem solved." They both said at the same time as they went to the two magical books separately, then disappeared within the pages.

"Thank you, Glossy." Meteora muttered, "Now the second part of the news. My sister and I believe that it is best that we set a law for all members of the Butterfly Family to obey."

There came whispers from the court as the words from the Queen-to-be caused a bit of a surprise to them.

"What law would that be?" Omnitraxus Prime wandered through his magical crystal ball as all listened to their words.

"The law that we will be enacted will keep both sides of Magic in their respected families. A light Butterfly must never use a dark Butterfly spell and vice versa. This will keep the negative effects at bay and keep both sides of magic balanced. This act will be called the Oath of the Butterfly Sisters and every Butterfly who would learn magic must take this oath, 'As the shadow is to night and as dawn is to light. The law of magic must never smite. For a butterfly of the sun must sleep under the moon and let its power swoon. As a butterfly of the dark must see the morning spark. For if these sides of magic ever a single butterfly unite, all the realms will turn to blight. So says the Butterfly Sisters.' Any Butterfly that breaks that law would be punished, never to be healed and never to be helped." Festivia proclaimed as the Magic High Commission bowed to the queen's proposition.

"Baa."

"Very well."

"It shall be done."

"Good idea."

"Right."

Once the law was settled, there just one last thing that needed to be said for all to hear.

"There is one final news that I need to tell you, all of you." The youngest daughter of Eclipsa the Queen of Darkness addressed.

Then Lucia rose from her seat and came to her lover's side. Everyone was shocked to see the giant demon lady do so.

"I will be wed to Lucia Lucitor and I have already had an hier on the way." Meteora proclaimed to all of Mewni.

…

3…

2…

1…

"WHAT!" Everyone bellowed with shock.

"But-but how?" Mina gasped as her brain was having a hard time comprehending what the Queen was saying to everyone.

"I created a spell that would allow a couple of two genders to bear children. The spell itself is written down in the book if future generations wish to use it." She explained as it caused commotion and whispers.

Though it wasn't against the law to marry someone of the same gender, it was somewhat unheard of to do so. But no one was dumb enough to object to that in front of the extremely powerful warrior queen, Meteora.

"How long have you been expecting?" Festivia wondered as she hugged her sister.

"For a short time now. It will be a while for my offspring to be born." Meteora explained as her closest friends and family gathered around her.

"Baa. Baa?" Lekmet he questioned the younger sister.

"I will be fine, High Chancellor. My child and I are stronger than we appear to be, and I have been cautious. You have nothing to worry about." The Queen assured.

"Plus, she'll have me and the warden for back up," Mina assured the Commission.

"And me," Gemini added as he hobbled in.

"Me as well." Lucia smiled as the two kissed.

Everyone clapped for the royal pair as the Dark Butterfly placed a hand in the air. Festivia hugged her sister tightly and touched her belly.

"You do know that you'll have to bring your child by the castle time and time again, right?" The Party Queen smiled.

"Of course, but please do not spoil them. The last thing they need is to become a little brat." Meteora the Rising Star requested as everyone else in the room laugh.

Somewhere in Festivia's heart, she feels like it might be the last fun they have.

The next morning…

Everything was set and prepared as the citizens of Meteora's Kingdom were in their places, traveling by caravans and horses.

Gemini was having people arranged in the order that his Queen required was Mina was setting the knights of Mewmans and Mewnsters getting ready. Rhombulus was lifting heavy packages onto the back of Nimbus as well as setting up the palanquin for Lucia and Meteora. Meteora was giving one last goodbye to her sister before she would leave with her new kingdom to their promise land.

"I'll miss you, Metty."

"I love you too, Festy. I know that you'll be a great queen. Mom would be proud of you."

"I know she would be proud of you too, sis. No one else could dare say that they started their own kingdom."

"Thanks."

Then after that, they began their long journey.

Through the forest, through the storms, through the trials that lied before them, they did not sway. It was almost close to sunset as they reached their land, now it was time to cultivate.

By Meteora's order, the people were to stand in a formation then she would be the last to join. Her spell would put Skywynne Butterfly's spell to shame.

"Skywynne once crafted her kingdom within five days. But I shall craft mine within five hours."

Once the sun began to set, her wand was ready as the spell gave the silhouette of her people form. From within the empty lands, came the kingdom!

Everyone cheered for her but there was one last thing that is needed before they can claim their home, the kingdom needed a name. All Meteora thought about was her mother, how she was willing to marry her father, despite being a monster and saw beauty in everything.

"This kingdom will forever be known as Eclipseshire."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone that's the end but don't worry there will be more. However, I will need some help. I will need a ghostwriter to help continue the story a bit. I simply send the writer the plot summary and they can do the rest. They will be the ones that publish the story so don't worry. If you are interested, message me and we'll see if it can work. If you want more of the Butterfly Sisters, go here to check it out https://www.deviantart.com/fireember345/journal/Butterfly-Sisters-Stuff-818143402


End file.
